Marina Tsukune
by Gabriel de Libra
Summary: Tsukune Aono de 15 años, vuelve tras dos años de haber desaparecido, convertido en el Shogun de Kraken. Al haber estado dos años sin estudios, este ingresa a la Academia Yokai, donde, para su sorpresa, todos son monstruos. Ahí, conoce a Mizore Shirayuki, quien, al igual que él, es capaz de controlar el hielo, formandose entre ellos un lazo especial. Basado en el fanfic de Roy 4.
1. Prologo

Prologo.

Era un día normal para Tsukune Aono, el cual se encontraba paseando alrededor de un lago que se hallaba cerca de su casa. Al encontrarse de vacaciones, el joven de 13 años no tenía mucho que hacer, puesto que la mayoría de sus amigos se encontraban en planes vacacionales y sus padres estaban trabajando. Por alguna extraña razón, desde que era un niño pequeño le había traído una enorme paz ver el agua, ya fuese de un mar, un rio, un océano o un lago. Era difícil de explicar, pero se sentía seguro, cómo si hubiese algo en él agua que le garantizaría que iba a estar a salvo.

Tan concentrado estaba en ver el lago que no se dio cuenta de que habían dado las 6:00 pm. Al ver su reloj, decidió que era hora de regresar, no fuese a ser que sus padres se preocupasen.

Estaba a punto de irse cuando sintió algo atrás de él.

Se dio media vuelta y miró atónito cómo el lago, no, todos los alrededores se congelaban. Retrocedió asustado hasta sentir una ¿Pared?

Volteó y vio que estaba recostado en una pared de hielo.

Inconscientemente retrocedió y cayó en el estanque congelado, rompiendo el hielo de la zona donde cayó.

Después, todo quedo a oscuras.

o-o-o

Abrió los ojos.

-¿EH?- Tsukune alzó y la mirada se topo con…

-¿¡PERO QUE DIABLOS!? ¿¡EL CIELO SE HA CONVERTIDO EN AGUA O QUE!? ¡EN VEZ DE HABER CIELO, SOLO VEO AGUA! ¡E... ES CÓMO SI ESTUVIESE EN EL FONDO DEL OCEANO!

-Así es, niño- Tsukune volteó y se encontró con un joven de unos treinta años, ojos y cabello morado.

-¿Quién es usted?- Preguntó tratando de recuperarse de su asombro.

-Tranquilo, tal parece que la voluntad de Poseidon te ha guiado hasta aquí.

-¿Eh? ¿De qué habla?

-Descuida, pronto lo entenderás. Por favor, sígueme- Tsukune, al encontrarse en un lugar desconocido, decidió que lo mejor era seguir al joven.

-Por cierto- Dijo el joven volteándose a mirar a Tsukune-, no me he presentado debidamente, lo siento. Yo soy Sorrento, el Patriarca del Templo Submarino y consejero de Poseidon- Al darse cuenta que Tsukune no entendía nada de lo que estaba hablando, decidió continuar-. Entenderás de que hablo, a su debido tiempo, claro está ¿Cómo te llamas?

-M... me llamo Tsukune Aono, señor- Dijo tímidamente el muchacho.

-Descuida, niño, ya casi llegamos- Al voltear la vista, por un momento Tsukune pensó que debía estar soñando.

Frente a él se hallaba un enorme templo de piedra, el cual le recordaba a los de la Antigua Grecia. Dicho templo estaba rodeado por columnas de piedra igual de altas. Al alzar la vista, pudo ver que en lo alta de la entrada del templo había un símbolo con la forma de un tridente dorado.

-Increíble...- Murmuró Tsukune viendo a su alrededor. Pudo ver que a la distancia se erguían varios pilares gigantescos, tan gigantescos que hacían parecer pequeño al enorme templo al que se dirigía con Sorrento.

-Hemos llegado- Dijo Sorrento cuando él y Tsukune ingresaron al templo.

Una vez dentro, Tsukune vio que habían 8 altares, uno de ellos más grande que el resto, sobre ellos, se hallaban colocados lo que parecían unas viejas piezas de metal de colores naranja y dorado.

-Dime, ¿Distingues la forma de alguna de ellas?- Dijo Sorrento.

¿Forma? ¡Si él había pensado que se trataban de simples piezas viejas sin ensamblar! Entonces, lo vio.

Una de las piezas metálicas si tenía forma, dicha forma era una manta raya. Se acercó y vio que el altar sobre el que se hallaba decía en caracteres griegos (Los cuales el pudo entender sin siquiera conocer el idioma, por raro que suene):

 **Shogun Kraken**

 **Ártico**

El conocía la antigua leyenda del Kraken. Según decía, era un monstruo marino que habitaba en el océano Ártico, el cual inundaba los barcos que por ahí pasaban. Sin embargo, el Kraken solo atacaba barcos cuya tripulación estuviese conformada por gente malvada. El Kraken no era un demonio sin sentido, era un vengador que impartía la justicia.

Inconscientemente, se fue acercando hasta la estatua. A medida que se iba acercando, la estatua brillaba con un leve color azul. Finalmente, puso su mano en ella. Durante un momento, le pareció que todo había dejado de existir, salvo el y Kraken. Le parecía que la estatua trataba de hablarle.

De repente, la estatua se dividió en varios pedazos, los cuales envolvieron el cuerpo de Tsukune, como si de una armadura se tratase.

Entonces, lo comprendió todo. Las Escamas de Kraken le habían dicho todo.

Poseidon, el Señor de los Mares, había vuelto tras 17 años, con la intención de reivindicarse con la humanidad por sus errores, y Tsukune había sido elegido por las Escamas de Kraken para proteger el Océano Ártico.

Sin embargo, esto tenía un precio.

Tsukune dejó escapar un suspiro, luego se volteo hacia Sorrento.

-¿Cuándo volveré a ver a mi familia?- Preguntó.

-Aproximadamente e años, cuando tu entrenamiento esté listo. Tu maestro te enseñará los secretos del cosmos y a portar esas Escamas dignamente, entonces, podrás volver con tu familia.

-Está bien- Tsukune suspiró y dijo-. Acepto mi responsabilidad cómo Shogun del Ártico.

-Entonces, Tsukune Aono, Shogun de Kraken y protector del Océano Ártico, te doy la bienvenida a las Marinas.

o-o-o

Dos años habían pasado desde ese día, y los Aono vivían una época terrible.

Dos días después de esa noche, habían contactado a la policía y reportaron a su hijo cómo perdido. Desgraciadamente, la policía nunca pudo encontrar a Tsukune.

Después de un año, la familia había perdido toda esperanza de volver a ver a Tsukune.

Nos vamos a la actualidad, donde los padres de Tsukune estaban recibiendo una visita de Kyoko, la cual había sido un gran apoyo luego de la desaparición de Tsukune.

Kyoko fue a abrir la puerta y dejó escapar un grito que resonó en toda la casa. Los Aono salieron disparados hacia la puerta. Al llegar, no daban crédito a sus ojos.

-Mamá, papá, Kyoko, volví- Dijo un Tsukune de 15 años. Pese a que había cambiado bastante, esos ojos castaños eran inconfundibles para los 3.

 _Continuara..._

 **Nota de Autor: Cómo verán, trabajaré en un nuevo proyecto paralelamente trabajo con La Guerra de los 9 Ejércitos Divinos.**

 **Antes que nada, me gustaría aclarar que quien me dio la inspiración para iniciar este fic fue Roy4 con su historia Alma Dorada y Monstruos. Si lees este fanfic, me gustaría decirte que hiciste uno de los mejores fics que he leído, espero que no te importe que haga un fanfic basada en tu idea original.**

 **En segundo lugar, la forma en la que Tsukune obtiene sus Escamas está basada en la página Siete Pilares, léala el que no sabe de que hablo.**

 **Por último, para los que no sepan, Masami Kurumada dibujó al Kraken cómo una manta raya en vez de un pulpo.**

 **Sin más que decir, ¡Nos leemos!**


	2. Capitulo 1: Un Shogun en Yokai

Capitulo 1: Un Shogun en Yokai.

-Academia Yokai...- Murmuró Tsukune mientras salía del autobús y caminaba por el espeluznante bosque.

Aun seguía vigente en su memoria que, al regresar a casa después de dos largos años, no había podido presentar los exámenes de admisión en ninguna secundaria. Por fortuna, su padre había encontrado un papel de admisión para una academia que no requería exámenes de ingreso.

Ahora que había llegado, no podía dejar de preguntarse acerca de las advertencias del conductor. Decidió ignorarle y siguió su camino hacia la academia.

-"Aquí pasa algo raro. Haré una prueba para asegurarme"- Pensó Tsukune. Después de haber estado caminando por un rato, había comenzado a sentirse un poco débil, y tenía una ligera sospecha de que pasaba.

Después de asegurarse que no había nadie cerca, dejo a un lado su mochila y se puso en posición de ataque.

-¡DIAMUND DUST! (Polvo de diamante)- Bramó Tsukune. Acto seguido, extendió su puño derecho y de él emergió una potente ráfaga de aire congelante, la cual convirtió en bloques de hielo al menos a 3 árboles.

-"¡Lo sabía! Ese ataque debería haber congelado toda la zona, lo que significa que, desde que entré en ese túnel, mi poder se ha visto reducido considerablemente. Pero, ¿Porqué?"- Bajó la vista hacia su puño y lo apretó con frustración. Luego, siguió caminando, pero- "Un segundo, ¿Qué es ese cosmos que se acerca? Es muy grande"- Entonces, Tsukune escuchó el ruido de una bicicleta y, gracias a la velocidad que caracteriza a los Shoguns (Aunque, seriamente diezmada), logró esquivar la bicicleta. Al alzar la vista, se topó con que quien manejaba era una hermosa chica de cabello largo hasta la espalda color rosa y ojos verdes.

-"No hay duda, esa chica es la que emitía ese cosmos, ¿De quién se tratará?"- Volvió a analizar los cosmos de la zona y se sorprendió- "¿Ahora qué? Estos cosmos no son para nada comunes, están muy por encima del promedio, ¿Qué ocurre aquí?"- Decidió que iría a investigar después de la ceremonia de iniciación.

 _Más tarde._

-"Tiene que ser una maldita broma, ¿Academia para monstruos? Sip, definitivamente, se me pegó la mala suerte de Kageyama"- Pensó Tsukune. Hacía unos momentos había escuchado el discurso de Nekonome-sensei y no pudo dejar de reprocharse el no haber notado lo inusual de esos cosmos. También había escuchado la amenaza de Saizo hacía los humanos y también que había mencionado oler a un humano- "Magnífico, se ha dado cuenta. Ahora que lo pienso, ha de ser ese campo que mencionó Nekonome el que me ha debilitado. Mierda, si no existiese ese campo, no tendría mucho problema para fugarme de este lugar. En mi nivel actual, debería poder con ese Saizo, pero no creo poder con todos los que me darán caza"- Tsukune estaba preparado para congelar el salón y hacer de gala de su velocidad en cuanto Saizo se diese cuenta de que él era el humano, sin embargo, oportunamente entró la chica de la bicicleta.

-"Fiu... me salvó la campana"- Pensó Tsukune dejando escapar el aire que había acumulado.

Al salir al recreo, buscó un lugar solitario y se dispuso a comer.

"Ahora que lo pienso, quitando el hecho de que si descubren que soy un humano tendré que congelar todo lo que se me interponga, este lugar no está para nada mal"- Pensó con una sonrisa mientras notaba algo- "Cuando llegué, apenas y podía mantenerme en pie después de haber arrojado mi Polvo de Diamante, pero ahora, siento que el cosmos se vuelve a concentrar en mí. Imagino que mi cuerpo se está adaptando al campo de energía"- Hiso una ligera mueca y siguió comiendo. En ese momento, daba gracias a Poseidon por haber puesto especial atención a su resistencia y defensa durante su entrenamiento.

En eso notó que un gran grupo de chicos con corazones en los ojos se habían puesto a cortejar a la chica que casi lo arroya.

-¡Por favor Moka-Sama! ¡Salga conmigo!- Gritó uno de los chicos.

-¡Vamos preciosa! ¿No quieres salir con un galán como yo?-Dijo otro.

Tsukune veía con cierta diversión cómo los 'Admiradores' de la tal Moka se arremolinaban alrededor de ella.

-"Pobre, se exactamente cómo se siente eso"- Pensó Tsukune haciendo una mueca, al tiempo que recordaba las veces que había tenido que huir por patas de las locas fan-girls nereidas que lo perseguían por todo el Santuario Submarino.

-¡Bah! ¿Porqué una chica tan hermosa como esta querría salir con unos perdedores cómo ustedes?- Dijo Saizo acercándose hacia el grupo. Los chicos, al ver a Saizo, inmediatamente se dispersaron asustados. Antes de que Saizo abriera la boca, se anunció que el recreo había terminado y que los estudiantes debían regresar a sus salones.

-"¿Qué ocurre? ¿Es el día de los 'Salvados por la campana' o qué?"- Tsukune hiso una mueca- "De cualquier modo, la mirada que tenía ese Saizo me dice que no se va a dar por vencido. Tal vez ahora tenga la oportunidad de devolverle el favor a esa chica. En cuanto salgan de clase, me acercaré para vigilar que no le pase nada"- Pensó Tsukune regresando al salón.

Al salir de clases, Tsukune tomó sus cosas y siguió discretamente a Moka. No le sorprendió ver que Saizo caminaba en la misma dirección que la chica.

-"Una excelente oportunidad para ver cuánto ha disminuido mi fuerza a causa de este campo"- Pensó mientras sonreía y se tronaba los dedos. Llevaba casi un mes sin entrenar o pelear con nadie, de modo que ese sería un buen ejercicio.

Siguió a ambos monstruos hasta el bosque.

-No entiendo porque una chica tan hermosa perdería el tiempo con esos debiluchos. Mejor sal conmigo- Dijo Saizo acercándose a Moka. La chica se asustó al ver que el grandulón se acercaba a ella.

-Por favor, déjame- Dijo Moka mientras retrocedía al haber adivinado sus intenciones.

-En vista de que no quieres ser mía por las buenas, lo serás por las malas- Acto seguido, la camisa de Saizo comenzó a desgarrarse y su cuerpo crecía mientras avanzaba hacia ella, revelando su verdadera forma.

-"De modo que así es como se ven los monstruos en su forma original. Por su apariencia, es de suponer que es un tipo de orco"- Pensó Tsukune mientras decidía revelar su escondite, el cual, era la rama de un árbol (N/A: Cliché, lo sé, pero no pueden negar que esas presentaciones son cool ;) ).

-¡Si hay algo que odio, son los violadores!- Exclamó Tsukune, haciendo que Moka y Saizo volteasen a mirarlo. El último frunció el seño.

-¿Qué quieres?- Preguntó Saizo arrastrando las palabras.

-¿No te acabo de decir o es que estas sordo?- Tsukune arqueó la ceja y negó con la cabeza- Volveré a repetírtelo: Deja en paz a Akayashi-San o no responderé por las heridas que te causaré.

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!- Estalló Saizo en carcajadas- ¿Dices que un flacucho cómo tu puede vencerme?

-Así es. Entre nosotros dos hay una enorme diferencia- Contestó Tsukune con voz burlona, provocando que Saizo se cabrease.

-Grrrr ¡En ese caso, muéstrame de lo que eres capaz!- Saizo sacó su lengua y la usó como un látigo para atacar a Tsukune.

-"¿Qué demonios?"- El castaño frunció el seño y saltó de la rama para esquivar el ataque, aterrizando elegantemente en el suelo. Saizo repitió varias veces el mismo ataque, teniendo como único resultado que Tsukune los esquivase con facilidad- "Bien, aunque no he recuperado toda mi velocidad, ya puedo moverme al mach 7, claro que, no necesito tanta velocidad para esquivar a este caracol"- Pensó con una sonrisa triunfal.

-"¿Qué demonios pasa con este sujeto? ¡En mi vida había visto a alguien tan veloz!"- Pensó Saizo comenzando a asustarse.

-"¿Quién es ese chico? ¿Por qué me estará ayudando? Además, no comprendo cómo puede hacer eso sin transformarse"- Pensó Moka sin perder detalle de la pelea.

-Ya estuvo bueno de jugar, en este momento, te enseñaré a respetar a las mujeres- Acto seguido, Tsukune, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos apareció delante de Saizo, lo tomó por la cara, y lo estampó contra el suelo. Mientras, Moka veía atónita cómo ese joven vencía con facilidad al orco.

-¿Aprendiste la lección?- Preguntó con voz burlona.

-Si... sí- Tartamudeo un acongojado Saizo antes de quedar inconsciente. Sin perder más tiempo, Tsukune corrió hasta Moka.

-¿Estás bien?- Preguntó, su preocupación era evidente por su voz.

-Sí, muchísimas gracias. Soy Moka Akayashi, ¿Y tú?- Dijo Moka sonriendo.

-Tsukune Aono, un placer- Respondió el castaño con una sonrisa amable, la cual no dejaba ni rastro de su anterior arrogancia.

-Muchísimas gracias por salvarme, en verdad tuve suerte de que estuvieses cerca y...- Fue interrumpida por Tsukune.

-En realidad, no fue ni suerte ni coincidencia que estuviese cerca. A decir verdad, vi que ese idiota te seguía al salir de clases. Teniendo en cuenta su mirada, imaginé que no se traía nada bueno entre manos. De modo que decidí asegurarme que no te hiciese ningún daño- Explicó Tsukune, a lo que Moka lo miró sorprendida.

-¿Por qué harías eso? Ni siquiera me conoces.

-El hecho de que no te conozca, no significa que deba abandonarte a tu suerte- Respondió amablemente Tsukune.

-Aono-San.

-Llámame Tsukune.

-Tsukune-Kun- Moka se acercó lentamente a Tsukune.

-Mo... ¿Moka-Chan?- Tartamudeó Tsukune sonrojado- "¿Va a besarme?"- Pensó.

-"Dios mío, ¡Que bien huele! ¡Casi cómo un humano!"- Pensó Moka sonrojada, no pudo resistir más el impulso y...

Le mordió el cuello.

-"¿Qué rayos?"- Pensó Tsukune al ver que Moka le mordía con fuerza el cuello. Claro que a él no le dolió mucho debido a su resistencia, pero el mordisco lo había tomado desprevenido.

Debido al momento, accidentalmente se aferró al rosario de Moka y lo retiró de la cadena, haciendo que la chica abriese sus ojos de par en par.

-¿¡Que es esto!?- Tsukune se cubrió los ojos debido al resplandor escarlata que emergió de Moka. Al abrir los ojos, se sorprendió al ver el cambio de Moka, su cabello ahora era plateado y sus ojos eran rojos, pero más que eso...- "¡Que cosmos tan tremendo! Diría que rivaliza con el que suelo tener en condiciones normales"- Pensó Tsukune, más luego se enserió y dijo- ¿Es esta tu verdadera apariencia?

-Así es- Incluso su voz se había hecho mucho más gruesa-. Esta es mi verdadera forma: un vampiro- Moka Interna dejó escapar un suspiro mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-Ya veo. Ese rosario mantenía sellado tu verdadero poder y apariencia. He de decir que eres el monstruo más fuerte que he visto hasta ahora- Dijo Tsukune sonriendo, a lo que Moka interna arqueó una ceja con mirada escéptica.

-¿Qué te ocurre? ¿No te asusto?- Ahora fue el turno de Tsukune de sorprenderse.

-¿Porqué lo estaría? Por mucho que hayas cambiado, sigues siendo Moka. No creo que vayas a atacarme- Sonrió Tsukune.

-Hmp- Obtuvo por respuesta de parte de Moka Interna, la cual volvió a ponerse el rosario antes de caer en los brazos de Tsukune.

-En serio, Tsukune. Nadie jamás ha hecho algo cómo eso por mí, ¿Podríamos ser amigos?- Preguntó Moka con una sonrisa.

-Bueno...- "Es arriesgado, pero si quiero tener una verdadera amiga, es mejor que sepa mi gran secreto"- Pensó Tsukune. Su rostro se enserió y miró a Moka- Moka, en vista de que yo sé tú raza, creo que lo más justo es que sepas la mía.

-¿¡En serio, Tsukune!?- Preguntó emocionada.

-Así es. Sin embargo, te pediré que no te enojes, Moka, es probable que mi raza sea chocante para ti- Dijo Tsukune.

-No importa, eres una buena persona. Si tú me tratas bien pese a ser una vampiro, yo también te trataré bien, no me importa tu raza- Dijo con una sonrisa.

-Está bien- Tsukune dejó escapar un suspiro y continuó-. Cómo ves ahora, es en realidad mi verdadera forma. Moka, soy un humano.

La joven de pelo rosa miró en shock a Tsukune, al tiempo que retrocedía inconscientemente. ¿Un humano? ¿EL? ¿Cómo era posible?

-¿Hu... humano?- Tartamudeó Moka mientras retrocedía- Es imposible, lo que le hiciste a Saizo... un humano no es capaz de...

-Sí, no muchos, pero sí. Mediante un entrenamiento especial, habemos varios humanos que somos capaces de desarrollar habilidades cómo las que acabas de ver- Al ver el miedo e incredulidad en los ojos de Moka, dejó escapar un suspiro y dijo-. Comprendo si no quieres ser mi amiga, después de todo, los humanos hemos llevado a los monstruos al borde de la extinción.

-N... no es por eso. La... la verdad es que yo... odio a los humanos- A continuación, Moka procedió a contarle su pasado a Tsukune, el cual no podía dejar de sentir tristeza por ella.

-Comprendo cómo te sientes, sin embargo, te juró que yo no soy cómo esos tipos. Yo juzgo a las personas por ser ellos mismos, no por prejuicios tontos. Sin mencionar que yo juzgo individualmente, jamás meto a todos en un mismo saco sin conocerlos primero- Dijo Tsukune.

-Tsukune-Kun...- Murmuró Moka antes de abrazarlo con fuerza mientras lloraba- Te creo... te creo. No te preocupes, no le diré a nadie tu secreto- El castaño sonrió y correspondió el abrazo.

-Tranquila, no volverás a estar sola- Las palabras hicieron sonreír a Moka. Una vez que ella se calmó, ambos regresaron caminando a la academia.

-Entonces, ¿Me vas a contar cómo desarrollan los humanos esos poderes?- Preguntó Moka sonriendo.

-En ese caso, ¿Conoces de mitología griega?

-Un poco.

-Pues veras, cada Dios tiene un ejército que le es leal. Para proteger a sus dioses, estos aprenden a usar una energía legendaria llamada 'Cosmos'...

 _Continuara..._


	3. Capitulo 2: Súcubo y Shogun

Capitulo 2: Súcubo y Shogun.

-¡Miren, es Moka-Chan!- Exclamó uno de los muchos admiradores de Moka, quienes la veían con corazones en los ojos.

Los ojos de dichos admiradores se llenaron de ilusión al ver a la bella chica sonreír y correr en su dirección. Más sus ilusiones fueron aplastadas al ver cómo ella los pasaba de largo e iba a abrazar a un chico castaño.

-¡Buenos días, Tsukune-Kun!- Exclamó Moka.

-Buenos días, Moka-San- Respondió el chico sonriéndole.

-¡Maldición!- Exclamó uno de los estudiantes.

-¡Otra vez ese Tsukune Aono!- Siguió otro.

-¡Puede que no lo parezca, pero este tipo pudo vencer sin dificultad a Saizo!- Continuó un tercero.

-"¿Quién infiernos les fue con ese chisme?"- Pensó Tsukune con el ceño fruncido, más decidió ignorarlo y fue a acompañar a Moka.

Hacía unos pocos días que habían comenzado las clases en la Academia Yokai. El primer día, Tsukune rescató a Moka de un violador llamado Saizo Komiya, revelándole ella su verdadera forma (Un vampiro) y revelándole el que es en realidad un humano capaz de manipular el cosmos. Habían pasado unos cuantos días y ambos ya se habían hecho buenos amigos. Tsukune, al ser Moka un vampiro, le permitía a la chica beber un poco de su propia sangre (Seamos honestos, ¿Qué tanto le puede doler eso a un Marina Shogun?).

Moka, al ser una chica hermosa, ya se había conseguido una buena cantidad de fans. Pero no era la única, Tsukune también tenía a unas cuantas chicas detrás de él, "Igual que con las mujeres marinas y las nereidas del Santuario Submarino, no joda", había dicho en ese entonces irritado a los extremos.

Volviendo a la actualidad, una buena cantidad de chicos y chicas estaban muriéndose de los celos al ver a Moka y Tsukune tan pegados. Lo que estos dos no notaron, era que estaban siendo observados específicamente por un par de ojos lilas.

Luego de caminar un rato e intercambiar unas palabras, Tsukune dejó que Moka bebiese un poco de su sangre, se despidió de ella y se adentró en el cementerio.

-"Para ser una academia de monstruos, este lugar me agrada de sobre manera" ¿Uh?- Un gemido lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Al voltear, vio a una chica tumbada junto a un árbol- ¿Te encuentras bien?- Preguntó acercándose a la muchacha.

-De repente... me sentí mal- Respondió la chica alzando la vista. Al fin, Tsukune pudo contemplarla por completo. Era una chica bastante hermosa, cabello verde agua recogido, ojos lilas y un cuerpo DEMASIADO voluptuoso para la edad que aparentaba.

-"Es muy bonita"- Pensó Tsukune ayudándola a pararse y luego sujetándola contra él por si acaso se volvía a caer- ¿Estás bien?

Por respuesta la chica, la cual tenía los ojos cerrados, dio una sonrisa casi imperceptible y apretó sus senos contra el pecho de Tsukune.

-"¿Qué diablos...? Menos mal que se muy bien cómo mantener mis emociones a raya"- Pensó Tsukune- Mejor será que te lleve a la enfermería- Dijo Tsukune, a lo que la chica le sonrió.

-Gracias- Dijo. Cuando emprendieron camino, ella dejó escapar una maliciosa sonrisa, cosa que notó Tsukune.

-"Está bien, chama. Es más que obvio que lo de hace un momento era actuado. Aún así, mejor será que te mantenga vigilada hasta saber que te traes entre manos"- Pensó Tsukune sonriendo para sus adentros.

-Gracias por ayudarme, Tsukune-San- Agradeció la chica con una sonrisa.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?- Respondió Tsukune haciéndose el inocente.

-Bueno, es que estamos en la misma clase.

-Ahhhh, ya te recuerdo. Kurumu Kurono, ¿Cierto?

-Así, es, Tsukune-Kun- Dejó escapar una risita antes de 'Caer débil' en los brazos de Tsukune.

-"¿Que se propone con esta actuación de quinta?"- Pensó Tsukune irritado por dentro, pero fingiendo excelentemente un rostro de preocupación.

Kurumu empezó a frotar sus pechos contra los pectorales de Tsukune.

-"Ahora intenta seducirme y finge inocencia. Me cago en mi suerte"- Pensó Tsukune ignorando olímpicamente el intento de seducción de Kurumu.

-Tsukune-Kun, por favor mírame a los ojos- Pidió Kurumu separándose de él, a lo que Tsukune le hiso caso-. Por favor, se mi amigo- Unas extrañas ondas empezaron a salir de los ojos de Kurumu.

-"¿Hipnosis? ¿Cuál es la raza de esta chama? Da igual, una hipnosis tan débil no me afectara ni siquiera porqué esté el campo de energía que me debilita. Aún así, será divertido seguirle la corriente"

-¿Qué tal si vamos a clases juntos, preciosa?- Sugirió Tsukune fingiendo estar bajo la hipnosis. Kurumu sonrió y lo tomó del brazo.

Tsukune se había dado cuenta de que su amiga Moka había visto la escena, pero no le importó. Ya ajustaría cuentas con ella más tarde.

-Tsukune...- Murmuró Moka.

Durante clases, las dos chicas se veían fijamente, prácticamente lanzándose rayos con las miradas.

o-o-o

-Dios, se fue de espaldas por ella- Murmuró Moka irritada mientras destapaba una lata de jugo de tomate.

-Eres una vampiro, ¿Cierto?- Moka alzó la vista y se encontró con Kurumu-, es lo que dicen los rumores- La chica se dejó caer del barandal donde estaba sentada. El viento hiso que, durante su caída, se le levantase la falda, de forma que todos le vieron las bragas. No pasó nada antes que los chicos presentes empezasen a murmurar cosas sobre lo 'dotada' que era ella- Vine a desafiarte- Dijo Kurumu con arrogancia.

-¿Un desafío?- Respondió Moka sin entender.

-Eso es, estas estorbando con mi gran plan.

-¿Plan?

-Así es... ¡Convertir a todos los chicos de esta escuela en mi harem personal!- Exclamó con orgullo mientras un fondo de estrellas aparecía detrás de ella.

-"¿¡QUE CLASE DE MIERDA DE PLAN ES ESE!?"- Pensó Moka consternada.

-Pero por culpa tuya, los chicos no me están viendo a mí, sino a ti, Akashya. Cómo me has arrebatado la atención de los chicos, ¡Yo te arrebataré a Tsukune!

-¿¡QUEEEEEE!?- Exclamó Moka.

-¿Qué tal, eh? Ojo por ojo, diente por diente- Respondió Kurumu.

Antes de que Moka dijese algo, Kurumu se había dado media vuelta y se había ido.

-"Yo creía que Hyodou Issei de Cáncer (N/A: Perteneciente a la serie High School DXD) era un maldito estúpido por querer formar su propio harem, pero esto es sencillamente una de las mama güevadas más estúpidas que haya oído en mis 15 años de vida"- Pensó Tsukune con un tic en el ojo- "Con que por eso me estabas seduciendo, ¿No es así? Por desgracia, soy un hueso duro de roer. Y si no tienes cuidado, incluso puede que sea yo quien te parta los colmillos, niña consentida"- Pensó Tsukune, quien, para sus adentros, sonreía con malicia. El no era alguien que tuviese tendencias a meterse con la gente, pero, si te metes con el Kraken, el te congelara y te sepultara en el mar... literalmente.

o-o-o

Kurumu había arrastrado a Tsukune hasta su habitación, pensando que él estaba los efectos de su hipnosis (Cosa que nosotros sabemos, no era así)

Al llegar, cerró la puerta y empujó a Tsukune contra la cama mientras se ponía encima de él.

Mientras tanto, Moka se encontraba deprimida. Había visto a Kurumu llevarse a Tsukune de la mano, y este no ofrecía resistencia.

Fue entonces cuando el ojo de su rosario, el cual representaba su personalidad interna, se abrió.

-¿¡Qué demonios estás haciendo, tonta!? ¡Apresúrate y ve a impedir que esa ubre de vaca bese a Tsukune!- Exclamó Moka Interna.

-¿¡Eeehhh!? ¿¡A que te refieres!?- Exclamó Moka sin entender.

-¿No pensarías que Tsukune actuaría de esa manera tan coqueta en condiciones normales, o sí? Esa tipa es una súcubo, ellas tienen una habilidad llamada 'Encanto', la cual les permite hipnotizar y esclavizar a los hombres. Y no solo eso. Si un súcubo besa a alguien, ira consumiendo su energía vital hasta matarlo- Explicó Moka Interna- ¡Si no te das prisa, Tsukune morirá!- A Moka Externa le tomó un momento procesar la información. Cuando finalmente lo hiso, se levantó y gritó a los cuatro vientos:

-¡TSUKUNE!- Acto seguido, corrió hacia los dormitorios.

Volviendo con el Shogun y la súcubo...

-Ku... ¿Kurumu-Chan?- Preguntó Tsukune sorprendido. Aunque sabía de antemano los planes de Kurumu, no esperaba que ella fuese tan atrevida.

-Shhh. Tsukune-Kun, no te muevas- Kurumu se fue acercando lentamente hasta Tsukune con intención de juntar sus labios.

-"¡Ya me harté de esta farsa!"- Pensó Tsukune. De un rápido salto se alejo de la cama y de Kurumu, al mismo tiempo que la puerta de la habitación se abría.

-¡Tsukune-Kun! ¿¡Estas bien!?- Exclamó Moka entrando rápidamente.

-¡Moka-Chan!- Exclamó Tsukune impresionado.

-¡Tú!- Ahora fue el turno de Kurumu.

-¡Tsukune-Kun, aléjate de ella! ¡Ha estado utilizando una habilidad llamada 'Encanto' para seducirte!

-¡Maldita! ¡Me delataste!- Exclamó Kurumu molesta. Giró su cabeza hacía Tsukune, esperando obtener una reacción violenta por parte suya. Pero, para la sorpresa de ambas, este se cruzó de brazos e hiso girar los ojos.

-¿Tan poco confías en mí que crees que no me di cuenta de ese truco barato?- Preguntó Tsukune con fastidio.

-¿¡QUEEEEEEE!?- Exclamaron ambas chamas, a lo que Tsukune las miró con más fastidio aún.

-Una hipnosis de tan pobre nivel no me va a hacer nada, simple y llanamente quería averiguar que se traía Kurumu entre manos, y hace rato las escuché hablando, y por tanto, oí el plan de Kurumu. Déjenme decirles una cosa: Si esa pobre hipnosis me hubiese afectado, sería el hazme reír de los Marina Shogun.

-¿Los qué?- Preguntaron las muchachas al unísono, a lo que Tsukune cayó estilo anime.

-"Yo y mi bocota"- Pensó enojado consigo mismo. De Kurumu no es de extrañar que no sepa, pero la razón por la que Moka no lo entiende es simple: Aunque Tsukune le explicó acerca de los Ejércitos Divinos y de cómo los humanos aprendían a usar el cosmos, este no le había dicho a que orden servía, y mucho menos su rango- Olvídenlo- Dejó escapar un suspiro.

Por su parte, Kurumu no se podía creer lo que escuchaba.

-"¿Ja... jamás cayó bajo mi hipnosis? ¡Es imposible! ¡Todo este tiempo el tan solo estaba actuando! ¿Qué clase de Yokai es él?"- De repente, Kurumu fue sacada de sus cavilaciones.

-Aún así, Kurumu tiene una habilidad especial que ira absorbiendo tu energía vital hasta matarte en caso de que te bese- Dijo Moka preocupada.

-Eso no lo esperaba, Moka, gracias. Menos mal que me avisaste, de no haberlo hecho, Kurumu habría muerto- Dijo Tsukune sorprendido.

-¿Cómo que YO habría muerto?- Preguntó Kurumu frunciendo el ceño.

-Créeme, no querrás saberlo- Tsukune hiso una mueca y recordó una de sus primeras misiones después de haber terminado su entrenamiento y haber sido declarado oficialmente como un Shogun.

Flash back.

-¡Maldita sea!- Bramó Tsukune mirando a todas partes, el cual portaba las imponentes Escamas de Kraken. El, junto con Kazuto Kirigaya de Capricornio (N/A: De la serie Sword Art Online) y Makoto Itou de Garuda (N/A: Perteneciente a School Days) habían sido enviados por Poseidon, Athena y Hades a Isla Tortuga para investigar a un grupo de criminales capaces de usar el cosmos y que poseían armaduras que ellos mismos crearon con una extraña aleación de Oricalco.

Para su mala suerte, resultaron ser más personas de las pensadas y con poderes mayores de lo calculado.

Tras vencer a varios, los 3 guerreros terminaron separándose y tomando cada uno una ruta diferente para terminar con más rapidez.

Tsukune tuvo la mala suerte de encontrarse con una maldita ninfómana que respondía al nombre de Fuka (N/A: Pertenece a Naruto). Resulta que la chica tenía una técnica llamada Kiss Of Deth (Beso de la Muerte), con el cual absorbía el alma del rival para hacerse más poderosa.

-Y bien, chico lindo, ¿Qué prefieres? ¿Un beso suave o uno francés?- Le había preguntado la pelirroja con cinismo, provocando un tic nervioso en el ojo del joven Kraken.

-¡Aléjate de mí, maldita depravada! ¡KHOLODNIY SMERCH! (Remolino Frio en ruso) (N/A: Es una técnica que usa Hyoga en el manga original, aunque en el anime fue sustituido por el Aurora Thunder Attack o Rayo de Aurora. La técnica consiste en mandar a volar al oponente con un uppercut, una vez en el aire, aparece alrededor del oponente un tornado de hielo)- Bramó Tsukune creando su remolino, el cual fue esquivado por Fuka, la cual desapareció.

-Oye, lindo- Escuchó Tsukune que le susurraban en el oído. Superando incluso la enorme velocidad del Shogun, Fuka lo agarró fuertemente por los hombros- Kiss Of Death (Beso de la Muerte)- Murmuró Fuka juntando su boca con de Tsukune.

En breve, Tsukune sintió cómo iban drenando su energía, sin embargo...

-¡AAAAAHHHHH!- Exclamó Fuka de dolor. Ante la atónita mirada de ambos, el cuerpo y la armadura de Fuka se iba convirtiendo en hielo, hasta que lo único que quedo de ella fue una estatua.

-Imagino que el frio que produzco fue demasiado para ella...- Murmuró Tsukune aún sorprendido.

Fin del flash back.

La ira de Kurumu iba en aumento ¿¡Como era posible!? ¡Había hecho todas esas cosas vergonzosas para nada! No se quedaría así. Iba... ¡Iba a matar a esos dos!

Lanzando un grito de ira, Kurumu desplegó unas alas de su espalda y una cola, también sus uñas se transformaron en garras rojas.

-"Esa es la verdadera forma de una súcubo"- Pensó Tsukune sonriendo. Por fin se ponía interesante la cosa.

-¡ACABARÉ CON USTEDES!- Bramó Kurumu, lo que hiso sonreír a Tsukune. Puede que Tsukune soliese ser muy pacífico, pero le fascinaba pelear (Más que nada cuando eran adversarios fuertes, ya que consideraba abuso de poder pelear contra alguien más débil que uno mismo), incluso, su personalidad serena cambiaba a una burlona, arrogante y prepotente durante los duelos.

Kurumu se abalanzó sobre Tsukune, el cual la esquivó pegando un salto mortal hacia delante. Sin embargo, Kurumu aprovechó la oportunidad y agarro del cuello de la blusa a Moka y se la llevó volando por la ventana.

-¡AAAAAHHHHH!- Exclamó Moka aterrada.

-¡Moka!- Gritó un preocupado Tsukune, el cual no dudó en saltar por la ventana y tomar de una pierna a Moka.

-"¡Carajos! ¡Como pesan!"- Pensó Kurumu mientras los soltaba al no poder aguantar más dicha carga.

Tsukune viró en el aire y aterrizó elegantemente, sosteniendo a Moka estilo nupcial.

Lo que no notaron fue que durante la caída, el rosario de Moka se enredó entre las manos de Tsukune, de modo que, al ponerse de pie, este accidentalmente liberó el rosario.

Ante la atónita mirada de Kurumu y el ligero desconcierto de Tsukune, Moka se transformó en Moka Interna.

-Niña estúpida, ¡Conoce tu lugar!- Bramó Moka Interna. Antes de que diese siquiera un paso, Tsukune apareció delante de ella y le obstruyó el paso.

-¿¡Que haces!?- Exclamó moka Interna.

-Moka, con esa aura que tienes es más que claro que puedes excederte y matarla. Veo que no controlas del todo tu instinto asesino. Déjamelo a mí- Dijo Tsukune amablemente.

-Hmp, como quieras- Dijo Moka volteando la mirada con desgano.

Cuando Tsukune se dio media vuelta, notó que Kurumu ya se había recuperado del shock inicial y ahora sonreía con burla.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿La princesita necesita a su caballero de brillante armadura para salvarle el pellejo?- Preguntó con tono burlón. Moka le dio una mirada fulminante y Tsukune sonrió con arrogancia.

-En primer lugar: Moka está más o menos a mi nivel, lo que significa, que puede derrotarte en un dos por tres- Dijo con burla lo que provocó que Kurumu frunciera el ceño y se preparase para embestir. Sin embargo, antes de incluso ponerse en guardia, Tsukune había aparecido delante de ella para propinarle un potente golpe en el estomago, la cual la dejó casi en shock- En segundo lugar: No soy un maldito Caballero, soy un orgulloso Marina- La potencia del golpe impulso a Kurumu hacia el cielo, la cual gritaba de dolor. Ella se las arreglo para usar sus alas y frenar en seco, pero...- Y en tercer lugar: A mi armadura se le llama Escamas, pero no las necesito contra ti- Kurumu alzó la vista y, ante sus incrédulos ojos, Tsukune yacía en el aire justo encima de ella. Tsukune junto sus dos manos y le dio un golpe en la cabeza a Kurumu, el cual la estampo con fuerza contra un árbol. El Shogun aterrizó con elegancia y caminó con paso calmo en dirección a Kurumu. Al ver esto, la súcubo fue presa del pánico.

-Bah- Dijo Tsukune sonriendo tranquilamente al llegar junto a Kurumu-. En tu estado, me sería realmente fácil arrancarte esa cola y alas para que no vuelvas a surcar el cielo.

-¡Pi... piedad! ¡Por favor!- Exclamó Kurumu con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Tranquila, chama. No es mi estilo atacar a alguien indefenso- Dijo manteniendo su sonrisa calmada.

-Quizás no sea tu estilo, pero a mí me da igual- Dijo Moka acercándose de forma amenazadora, lo que provocó que el pánico de Kurumu aumentase.

-Tch, eres demasiado radical, Moki-Chan- Moka Interna tuvo un tic en el ojo al oír que la llamó 'Moki-Chan'-. ¿No la vez? En su estado está tan indefensa cómo un bebé. No dejaré que derrames sangre innecesaria- Al decir la última frase, su tono se enserio y su mirada se volvió ruda, dándole un pequeño susto a Moka.

-Jamás entenderé a los humanos- Suspiró Moka Interna.

-Tranquila, no todos los humanos son así, simplemente soy yo y probablemente otros cientos más- Respondió volviendo a sonreír.

-¿Hu... humano? ¿A que se refieren?- Preguntó Kurumu. Tsukune y Moka cayeron en cuenta que se habían olvidado de la presencia de Kurumu.

-Si tanto quieres saber, es verdad, soy un humano- Se encogió Tsukune de hombros sin darle importancia.

-¿Có... cómo...?

-Larga historia- La interrumpió Tsukune-. Te pediré el favor de que no le digas a nadie ¿De acuerdo?

-Cómo el cristal- Respondió asustada.

-Bien- Tsukune dejó escapar un suspiro al tiempo que Moka se ponía su rosario-. Vámonos, Moka-Chan.

-¿Estás seguro de que es buena idea dejarla con vida?- Preguntó Moka insegura.

-No le dirá a nadie.

-¿Por qué estas tan seguro?

-Una corazonada- Respondió con una sonrisa.

-¡Esperen!- Exclamó Kurumu, a lo que ambos se voltearon a verla- ¿Por qué no me mataste?- Ante esta pregunta, Tsukune sonrió de manera jovial.

-¿No es obvio? Tienes un rostro demasiado hermoso cómo para destrozártelo- Respondió Tsukune, lo que provocó un enorme sonrojo en Kurumu y celos en Moka-. Te daré un consejo: Usa más tu encanto natural para conquistar hombres en vez de tu cuerpo o hipnosis- Tsukune le guiñó un ojo y se retiró con Moka.

 _A la mañana siguiente._

Tsukune y Moka se hallaban tranquilamente caminando por el patio cuando...

-¡Yahooo!- Apareció Kurumu de la nada y enterró la cabeza de Tsukune entre sus pechos, asfixiándolo en el proceso.

-"¿Qué demo...?"- Pensaron Tsukune y Moka.

-¡Tsukune-Chan, como ayer me mostraste la piedad y me defendiste, me he enamorado de ti! ¡Quiero que seas mi novio!- Exclamó Kurumu de forma feliz, lo que provocó celos en Moka.

-Kurumu- Dijo Tsukune cuando logró zafarse del abrazo-. No mentiré: Eres hermosa y me caes bien, pero no siento atracción por ti. Seguro que habrá muchos otros hombres que te merezcan, pero no creo que tú y yo hagamos buena pareja. ¿Qué tal si somos amigos?- Propuso Tsukune de manera directa.

Kurumu al principio se desilusionó, más luego pensó:

-"Si somos amigos, podré pasar bastante tiempo cerca de Tsukune y tal vez pueda conquistarlo"- Pensó Kurumu- Está bien, Tsukune.

-Bien- Tsukune soltó un suspiro de alivio y Moka miró con sospecha a Kurumu.

-Por cierto, ¿No me vas a contar porque tienes esas habilidades tan geniales siendo humano?- Preguntó Kurumu con curiosidad. Tsukune y Moka intercambiaron miradas y ambos suspiraron.

-Veras...- Tsukune por segunda vez explicó todo acerca de Cosmos y los Ejércitos Divinos, omitiendo de nueva cuenta la orden a la que pertenece y su rango.

 _Continuara..._

* * *

 **Nota de Autor: Cómo podrán ver, tomé la decisión de introducir otros personajes de anime en mi fanfic, de la misma forma que lo hiso Roy4 (Si estás leyendo esto, espero sinceramente que no te lo tomes a mal, simplemente me fascinó tu historia y no pude contener las ganas de, al igual que tú, poner personajes de múltiples animes). Por cierto, a partir de ahora, al final de cada capítulo pondré un dato curioso sobre uno de los Marinas, Caballeros y/o Espectros. Sin más que decir, les dejo el dato curioso y, ¡Nos leemos!**

 **Curiosidades: Tsukune de Kraken.**

 **Tsukune es considerado alguien "Peculiar" entre los guerreros de hielo, ya que la mayoría piensan que para acercarse más al cero absoluto hay que tener un corazón frio. Por su parte, el estilo de Tsukune se basa en que "La calidez del corazón es inversamente proporcional al frio que produce", es decir, mientras más cálido el corazón, más se acercara uno al cero absoluto. Esta forma de pensar lo ha conducido a tener varios conflictos con otros guerreros que manipulan el hielo, ya que consideran estúpido su método. El único que, pese a tener el estilo tradicional, respeta el método de Tsukune es Toshiro Hitsugaya de Acuario, con el cual Tsukune mantiene una estrecha amistad.**


	4. Capitulo 3: Bruja y Shogun

Capitulo 3: Bruja y Shogun.

Tsukune se encontraba recostado tranquilamente en su cama con su uniforme puesto y los ojos cerrados, descansando unos minutos más antes de tener que irse a sus clases. Aunque, mentalmente estaba teniendo una conversación vía cosmos con sus dos mejores amigos (Los cuales curiosamente, eran un Caballero de Oro y un Juez del Infierno): Makoto y Kazuto.

-Estás jugando con nosotros, ¿Verdad?- Dijo un impresionado Makoto cuando escucho todo lo que había vivido hasta ahora el Shogun Kraken.

-Parece un lugar bastante agradable- Comentó Kazuto 'Kirito' Kirigaya.

-Lo es. Además, he tenido unos duelos interesantes, cómo ya les dije- Dijo un sonriente Tsukune.

-¡JA! Hablando de eso, espero con ansías que los tres nos volvamos a enfrentar- Dijo Makoto sonriendo.

-Concuerdo. Es hora de desempatar- Sonrió Kazuto.

-20 peleas hemos tenido, y todas han quedado en empate. Cómo odio la maldita guerra de mil días- Tsukune hiso una mueca antes de sonreír-. Cómo sea, les hablaré después, ahora tengo que ir a clase. Si no, se me hará tarde.

-¿Tarde para alguien que se mueve a 300.000 km por segundo? No juegues- Sonrió Kazuto.

Los 3 amigos se despidieron y se dirigieron cada uno a sus respectivas clases.

o-o-o

-"Bueno, parece que recuperé más o menos el 30% de mi fuerza"- Pensó Tsukune mientras veía la pizarra que tenía delante de él, la cual exhibía las 200 mejores calificaciones. Sonrió al ver que había empatado en el primer puesto con...

-"Yukari Sendo, la niña prodigio de once años"- Pensó Tsukune volteando su mirada hacia una niña castaña que tenía un atuendo que prácticamente gritaba 'Soy una bruja'.

Tsukune observó como unos delegados de clase se metían con la pobre niña y se acercó.

-Ustedes- Dijo Tsukune calmadamente mientras se acercaba.

-¡Vaya! Es el famoso Tsukune Aono, el chico genio que peleó con Saizo- Dijo el líder arrastrando las palabras- ¿Qué se te ofrece?

-Me gustaría que no abusasen de su autoridad para meterse con los demás y dejasen en paz a la pequeña Yukari- Dijo seriamente.

-¿Quién eres tú para amenazarme? ¡Soy el presidente de la clase!- Exclamó el jefe.

-¿Qué quien soy yo?- Tsukune sonrió. Se posicionó al lado del jefe, puso su mano en el hombro de él y, con una voz que daba miedo, le susurró- Soy alguien que no soporta ver cómo la gente abusa de otros por ser diferente; y también soy alguien que puede aplastarte a ti y a tus amigos antes siquiera de que parpadeen- El jefe sintió como el alma se le escapaba del cuerpo ante tan aterradora voz.

-Tch, vámonos- Dijo tratando de disimular su miedo al tiempo que se iba con sus compañeros.

-Esto... muchas gracias- Dijo Yukari conmovida e impresionada mientras miraba al joven Kraken, el cual se volteo y le sonrió.

-Un placer. Tsukune Aono- Se presentó el Shogun dándole la mano.

-Yukari Sendo- Se presentó la niña sonriendo mientras le daba la mano- Etto... ¿Porqué me defendiste?- Preguntó sorprendida.

-Porque no me gusta ver que la gente se meta con los demás tan solo por ser diferentes del resto- Sonrió Tsukune-. Bueno, tengo que ir a clases. Si alguien vuelve a meterse contigo, avísame y los pondré en su lugar- Le guiñó el ojo y se fue a clases.

-Tsukune Aono, empata conmigo en el mejor promedio, humilde, fuerte y amable. Además de que él y Akashya Moka son los únicos alumnos que me han tratado bien- Sonrió Yukari.

o-o-o

-Veamos...- Tsukune y Moka se encontraban almorzando mientras el primero revisaba unos documentos del Santuario Submarino (Dos veces al mes, los Marinas tenían que regresar al fondo del mar para llenar unos documentos correspondientes a las siete divisiones de los Shogun. En el caso de Tsukune, este ingresaba al Santuario Submarino a través del lago que había en Yokai [Los Marinas, a diferencia de los otros ejércitos, podían ingresar al fondo del mar abriendo un portal en cualquier lugar que hubiese agua, fuese un océano, un mar, un rio o un lago] cuando nadie lo veía, recogía los documentos y regresaba a hurtadillas).

-¿Tienes muchos deberes, Tsukune?- Preguntó Moka al ver que Tsukune no despegaba la vista de los papeles.

-Tranquila, lo terminaré en un destello- Respondió Tsukune con confianza. Era usual en todos los Ejércitos Divinos usar su impresionante velocidad para terminar con sus estudios y sus deberes. Y Tsukune no era la excepción. Después de todo, el entrenamiento para Shogun requería, además del entrenamiento físico, muchísimo estudio. Ciencia física y química, herrería, historia, mitología, además de aprender a hablar griego, griego antiguo, latín y hebreo.

-Si tú lo dices...- Respondió Moka insegura.

Mientras hablaban, la pequeña Yukari se mantenía oculta observando de cerca a ambos jovenes.

-"Awww, Tsukune-kun es tan responsable y Moka-san tan comprensiva, Desu"- Pensó mientras sonreía para sí misma.

Ambos jovenes siguieron comiendo hasta que se escuchó un...

-¡Yahoo!- Kurumu apareció de la nada y empezó a asfixiar al pobre Kraken con sus pechos- ¿¡Me extrañaste, Tsukune-kun!?- Preguntó la súcubo alegremente.

-No... respiro...- Dijo Tsukune entrecortadamente al tiempo que se ponía azul.

-¡Kurumu, lo estas asfixiando!- Exclamó Moka comenzando a preocuparse.

-¿Qué te pasa, Moka? ¿Celosa porque no eres rival para mis 'proporciones?- Dijo Kurumu con burla.

-"¡Desu! ¿Quién rayos se cree esa tetuda para asfixiar a Tsukune así y hablarle de esa forma a Moka?"- Pensó Yukari al tiempo que agitaba su varita.

-¡Ay!- Exclamó Kurumu mientras soltaba a Tsukune y se sobaba la cabeza.

-¿Qué rayos?- Tsukune se levantó miró una olla de metal que se hallaba al lado de Kurumu. Luego, volteó su mirada hacia Moka- ¿Fuiste...?

-No- Lo interrumpió la chica de pelo rosa sobándose las sienes y negando con la cabeza-. No tengo idea que acaba de pasar. Lo único que vi fue que esa olla apareció de repente sobre la cabeza de Kurumu.

-Mmmmm- Murmuró Tsukune antes de percibir un ligero aumento de cosmos. Volteó hacia la fuente y no había nadie, probablemente el responsable había huido. Sin embargo, logró identificarlo antes de que desapareciese.

-"Yukari Tendo"- Pensó Tsukune.

Más tarde, cuarto de Kurumu.

-¡Ay!- Exclamó Kurumu cuando Tsukune empezó a aplicarle crema en un chichón que le salió debido al golpe en la cabeza.

-Ni que doliese tanto. Yo he recibido heridas muchísimo peores- Tsukune negó con la cabeza.

-¡Pero a ti te entrenaron para pelear!- Respondió Kurumu con un tic en el ojo.

-Y por lo que me has contado, a ti te han criado para seducir y esclavizar hombres, pero no veo que lo hayas hecho muy bien que digamos- Dijo Tsukune.

-¡HEY!- Exclamó Kurumu indignada.

-Es la pura verdad- Contestó con un encogimiento de hombros.

-Cómo sea- Kurumu apartó la mirada, tratando de ocultar su sonrojo.

De lo que ambos no se habían dado cuenta, era que una pequeña niña de sombrero y cabello castaño estaba espiándolos por la ventana.

-"Desu, una tetuda tan tonta cómo tú no merece acercarse a mi amado Tsukune"- Pensó la niña diabólicamente mientras sacaba una muñeca hecha de paja, después, metió dentro de ella un cabello color verde- "Ju ju, veamos cuánto tiempo más mantienes esa actitud tan arrogante".

Tsukune había terminado con el chichón de Kurumu. Después de que esta le agradeció, Tsukune recogió sus cosas y se dispuso a irse, apunto estaba de abrir la puerta, pero...

-¿¡QUE COÑO!?- Tsukune volteó la mirada para encontrarse con una sorprendida y sonrojada Kurumu, la cual estaba tratando de bajarle los pantalones al Marina- ¿¡SE PUEDE SABER QUE TE OCURRE, KURONO!?- Exclamó enfadado e indignado.

-Yo... no lo sé... mi cuerpo se mueve por sí solo...- Dijo la súcubo abochornada.

-¿¡Que ocurre aquí!?- Moka entró al cuarto cuando escuchó el grito de Tsukune. Decir que la escena que presenció la había hecho enfadar, sería un eufemismo- ¡Maldita aprovechada, sabía que era mala idea que estuvieras cerca de Tsukune! ¡De seguro que querías aprovechar que ustedes estaban solos para seducirlo! ¿¡No es así!?- De haber podido, Moka se habría quitado el rosario para darle una palia a la chica que estaba delante de ella.

-¡Claro que no! ¡No tengo idea de porque, pero ahora mi cuerpo se está moviendo solo! ¡AUNQUE DE HABER SIDO MI VERDADERA INTENCIÓN, DE SEGURO HABRÍA TENIDO MUCHO MÁS ÉXITO QUE TÚ!- Exclamó la enfadada Súcubo.

-¡ZORRA!

-¡BIPOLAR!

-¡UBRE DE VACA!

-¡TABLA DE PLANCHAR!

-¡USTEDES DOS SE CALLAN, MALDITA SEA!- Exclamó un furioso Tsukune, haciendo que las dos chicas se separasen de él, completamente aterradas ante ese grito. Por parte del castaño, él estaba tratando de concentrarse, al entrar en Yokai, todas sus habilidades en general disminuyeron bastante, incluyendo su percepción del cosmos, sin embargo, había detectado un pequeño flujo de energía, motivo por el cual trató de concentrarse, cosa que no había logrado gracias a los gritos de las dos chicas. Ahora que no había ruido, Tsukune pudo concentrarse lo suficiente como para identificar la dirección y el dueño de la energía. Al hacerlo, se molestó aún más- ¡YUKARI, SAL DE TÚ ESCONDITE!- Exclamó el Marina, confundiendo a Moka y Kurumu.

Yukari, a cual había estado oculta mientras se destornillaba de la risa, pegó un brinco ante el tremendo grito que vociferó Tsukune, revelando su posición y mostrándose ella misma sorprendida. No entendía cómo es que la descubrieron. Imaginó que se había reído demasiado fuerte y Tsukune había identificado su voz. Ante las miradas inquisidoras que se posaban sobre ella, Yukari puso cara de niña inocente y dijo:

-Tsukune-san, Moka-san, ¿Cómo están?

Kurumu iba a descargar su ira con la niña en frente de ella al ver que sostenía una muñeca vudú, de la cual sobresalía un pelo color verde. Más una mirada de muerte de Tsukune bastó para que ella tragase saliva y diese un paso atrás.

-Yukari- Dijo Tsukune, haciendo gala de la paciencia y tranquilidad que hacen destacar a los guerreros de hielo-, ¿Podrías por favor decirme lo que paso?- Ante las tranquilas palabras de Tsukune, Yukari decidió que no iba a mentir.

-¡Desu! Tsukune-san, Moka-san, desde que llegué a esta academia, ustedes dos son los únicos que en verdad me han tratado bien, por eso, me he enamorado de ambos- Dijo Yukari sonriendo.

La habitación quedó muda por unos momentos, cada uno sumergido en sus propios pensamientos.

-"¿No está muy pequeña para enamorarse? ¿Además de decidir que es bisexual?"- Pensó Moka ligeramente impresionada.

-"¡Retaca del infierno! ¿Primero me ataca y ahora se cree que una bruja como ella es digna de ser la novia de alguien de la talla de Tsukune?"- Pensó Kurumu irritada.

-"Pobre, se ve que lo ha pasado muy mal en la academia. Por otro lado, ella es demasiado joven para mí, eso sin mencionar que apenas acabo de conocerla. Mejor será que sea delicado"- Pensó Tsukune suspirando- Yukari, en verdad me siento halagado de que alguien cómo tú se fije en mí- La brujita se sonrojó-, sin embargo, hay 4 años de diferencia entre nosotros. Estoy seguro de que habrá otros chicos de tu edad que en verdad son dignos de ti.

Yukari se sentía con el corazón roto. Era demasiado bueno para durar. A fin de cuentas, siempre iba a estar sola.

Sin decir otra palabra, la chica de pelo castaño salió por la ventana y se fue corriendo.

-¡Espera!-Grito Moka tratando de detenerla.

-Moka, ¿Sabes que le pasa a Yukari?- Preguntó Tsukune.

Moka procedió a contarle a Tsukune los prejuicios en contra de las brujas.

-Pobre- Dijo Tsukune sintiendo pena ajena por la pequeña Yukari-. Conozco perfectamente ese sentimiento- Dijo Tsukune con cierto dolor.

-¿A qué te refieres?- Preguntó Kurumu sin entender.

Flash back.

Un Tsukune de 13 años, el cual llevaba tan solo 2 meses de entrenamiento, se acercaba a otros chicos para tratar de hablar con ellos. Inmediatamente se acercó, ellos comenzaron a discriminarlo.

-¡Vaya! ¡Es el niño prodigio! ¿Quiere que le ponga una alfombra roja en su camino, su majestad?- Preguntó uno con burla mientras hacía una exagerada reverencia.

-Bah, ha de creerse mucho solo por haber sido escogido por Kraken, pero seguro es solo un inútil que solo alardea.

-¡Solo es un niño mimado!

-Será igual que quien lo entrena, un loco que usa un método de ataque mequetrefe.

Las burlas siguieron, motivo por el cual el joven aspirante salió corriendo. Aún podía escuchar las burlas de los otros aspirantes.

Fin del flash back.

-Eso es terrible- Dijo Moka tapándose la boca, al igual que Kurumu. Ninguna de ellas dos pensaba que el humilde y gentil Tsukune pudiese haber sufrido semejante burlas.

-Lo es. Las personas, tanto humanos como monstruos veo ahora, siempre se burlan de los que son diferentes. A Yukari la molestan por su descendencia y por ser una prodigio. Conmigo es también por ser un prodigio, sumado al hecho de que me entrenaron para usar un estilo de pelea que la mayoría consideran descabellados.

Después de recibir unas tristes miradas de sus amigas Tsukune decidió que debían ir tras Yukari.

-Síganme, buscaremos a Yukari.

-Hi.

o-o-o

Mientras tanto, la pobre chica se encontraba sollozando en el bosque. Entonces, sintió que alguien se le acercaba por detrás.

-Vaya, es la niña prodigio- Quienes se encontraban allí, eran el presidente de la clase y sus dos lacayos.

-¿Qu... que quieren?- Preguntó la niña retrocediendo asustada.

-¿No es obvio? Es la última vez que nos haces quedar mal, mocosa- Dichas estas palabras, los 3 se transformaron y revelaron su verdadera forma: Lizardmans- Díganme, chicos, ¿A que creen que sepa la carne de bruja?

-Es algo que no te dejaré averiguar- Todos voltearon para encontrarse con Tsukune, Moka y Kurumu-. Definitivamente, se me está empezando a pegar la manía de llegar en el momento justo- Continuó el castaño negando con la cabeza. Con paso calmo, caminó hasta Yukari y se puso en frente de ella-. Seré directo: O se retiran, o les daré una lección de humildad.

-¿¡Porque defiendes a esa brujita tonta!? ¡NO ES MÁS QUE UNA NIÑA MIMADA!- Exclamó el líder.

'No es más que una niña mimada'. Esas palabras retumbaron en la cabeza, recordando las palabras que le habían dicho los otros aspirantes a guerreros: 'Solo es un niño mimado'.

Sin decir más, Tsukune apretó sus puños con furia y la adrenalina lo dominó, disparando accidentalmente parte de su cosmos, haciendo que los lizardmans retrocediesen asustados.

-¡RUUUUUSSSSEEEEE! (N/A: Callate en japonés, para el que no sepa)- Todos, incluso Kurumu y Moka, miraron con miedo a Tsukune, el cual, a una velocidad de vértigo, apareció delante de uno de ellos, le dio un puñetazo en el estomago, a lo cual este escupió sangre, después, lo agarró del cuello y, de un elegante movimiento de piernas, lo hiso caer y lo arrojó con violencia a un árbol, ante las sorprendidas miradas de todos. Antes de darles tiempo a reaccionar, este volvió a desaparecer y aparecer delante de otro de sus rivales, tirándole 4 dientes de un puñetazo para después meterle una patada en la quijada que lo mandó a volar, solo para después aparecer en mitad del aire por la misma dirección en donde caía el lizardman, lo tomó por la cabeza y se dejó caer con violencia, estampándolo boca arriba contra el piso. Los demás no terminaban de reaccionar ante los furiosos ataques del castaño- Solo quedas tú, presidente- Antes de que él se diese media vuelta, el presidente le había mordido el hombro a traición con sus inmensas mandíbulas.

-¡TSUKUNE!- Exclamaron las 3 chicas al unísono preocupadas.

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡TE CONFIASTE, INÚTIL!- Exclamó el lizardman.

-¿Seguro?- Preguntó Tsukune con burla, ahí fue que todos se dieron cuenta de que Tsukune ni siquiera se había inmutado frente a la mordida del escamoso ser. El presidente dio unos pasos atrás asustados, solo para ver que, si bien la parte del hombro de su uniforme estaba rasgada, en ella no se visualizaba una sola mancha de sangre-. Esa mordida no me dolió.

-¿¡QUE CLASE DE MONSTRUO ERES!?- Exclamó el presidente retrocediendo.

En vez de responder, Tsukune, apareció detrás del sujeto, lo tomó por la cola y lo alzó cómo a un muñeco de trapo, luego, empezó a azotarlo contra el suelo y los arboles. Después de repetir el proceso repetidas veces, lo estampó contra el suelo. En vez de soltar su cola, Tsukune pisó la cabeza del presidente y jaló su cola con fuerza. Las chicas presenciaban con horror el sádico espectáculo que protagonizaba Tsukune.

-Pi... e... dad- Pedía casi llorando el escamoso ser.

-Contéstame una incógnita, ¿Tu cola es como la de las lagartijas normales?

-¿Qué... que dices?

-Contesta, ¿Tú cola es como la de las lagartijas normales?

-H... hi.

-Muy bien. En tal caso, no tengo por qué sentir remordimiento de consciencia si hago esto- Tsukune haló con más fuerza la cola del presidente, haciendo que este gritase de dolor. Luego, el castaño se volteó a ver a sus amigas- Chicas, si no soportan el gore, por favor dense media vuelta- De un fuerte movimiento, Tsukune haló la cola del ser verde hasta arrancársela, haciendo que el gritase de agonía. Las chicas ahogaron un grito- ¿Sientes ese dolor? ¡Tu dolor físico no es ni la cuarta parte del dolor psicológico que tu y tus compinches le han provocado a Yukari! Te diré algo, cada vez que pienses en aprovecharte de tu autoridad o fuerza para abusar de alguien indefenso, piensa en este dolor y multiplícalo por 20. Ese es el dolor que te voy a infligir si se te ocurre volver a hacer maldades- Tsukune suspiró para calmarse y luego continuó-. Descuida, si tu cola es como la de las lagartijas, debería volver a crecerte en unos días- De un pisotón, noqueo al lizardman. Después, se volteó a las chicas y las miró con vergüenza-. Siento que hayan tenido que presenciar una escena tan sangrienta, pero hay veces que no puedo controlar mi sakki (Sed de sangre)- El castaño bajo la cabeza, solo para sentir cómo Kurumu y Moka lo abrazaban.

-¡Tranquilo, Tsukune!- Exclamó Moka, abrazándolo.

-¡Hiciste eso porque era necesario!- Exclamó Kurumu, apretando aún más el abrazo.

-Gracias por comprender- Tsukune dejó salir una sonrisa y abrazó a sus amigas. Después, se separó y fue hacía Yukari.

-Tsukune-san, ¿Por qué me defendiste?- Preguntó Yukari bajando la mirada, a lo que él se hincó en una rodilla y le agarró los hombros. Yukari alzó la cabeza y vio a los ojos a Tsukune, el cual le dedicaba una sonrisa.

-Porque se lo que se siente que te rechacen.

Tsukune le contó a la pequeña Yukari toda su historia. Desde cómo pasó a ser un humano común a dominar el cosmos para servir en uno de los Ejércitos Divinos, contándole también cómo los otros aspirantes se burlaban de él y lo discriminaban por ser un prodigio usar un método de batalla nada común.

-Pensar que alguien tan noble como tú tendría que pasar por ese infierno- Yukari estaba atónita.

-Es lo mismo contigo, Yukari. Sin embargo, tu situación es diferente a la mía. Te recomiendo que te disculpes con todos los de tu clase y hagas las paces con ellos. Prometo que te apoyaré.

o-o-o

Días después, la pequeña bruja siguió el concejo de su amigo, disculpándose con todos. Esto obtuvo el efecto deseado. Ya la gente comenzaba a tratarla bien y no la discriminaba por ser una bruja.

Tsukune, quien se encontraba viendo el techo de su cuarto, suspiró con tranquilidad y dejó escapar una sonrisa. Puede que la vida en ese lugar fuese complicada, pero sin duda era feliz ahí.

-Gracias a Dios que mi padre encontró ese folleto- Murmuró sin dejar de sonreír.

 _Continuara..._

* * *

 **Curiosidades: Tsukune de Kraken, Kazuto de Capricornio y Makoto de Garuda.**

 **Los 3 son mejores amigos, habiéndose conocido antes de haber completado su entrenamiento, formándose entre ellos una profunda amistad al ser rechazados por otros aspirantes, debido a que los 3 eran prodigios. Cuando obtuvieron sus respectivos puestos, ellos hicieron varias misiones juntos, ganándose el apodo de 'Los 3 grandes prodigios'.**


	5. Capitulo 4: Hombre Lobo y Shogun

Capitulo 4: Hombre Lobo y Shogun.

La mayoría de los estudiantes de primer año de Yokai se encontraban yendo de un lado a otro, tratando de escoger un club al cual unirse. Dentro de esos estudiantes no podían faltar Tsukune y su 'harem accidental'.

-Dios mío, ¿No hay un solo club normal aquí?- Preguntó Tsukune con un tremendo fastidio.

-Parece que no- Suspiró Yukari.

-¡Oigan! ¿Por favor podrían venir un momento?- Pidió la profesora Nekonome amablemente, a lo que los 4 estudiantes se acercaron.

-¿Pasa algo, profesora Nekonome?- Preguntó Moka.

-Verán, chicos, por lo que les he escuchado decir, ninguno de los clubes que han visto les han llamado la atención, ¿Cierto? De ser así, me preguntaba si querrían ingresar al club de periodismo.

-¿Club de periodismo?- Preguntó Kurumu ligeramente sorprendida- ¿Por qué nos hace esa oferta?

-Verán, el club de periodismo tiene muy pocos integrantes, por lo que ustedes ayudarían mucho si se uniesen- Explicó sonriendo.

-¡Me uno!- Saltó Tsukune emotivamente antes de que el resto lo hiciese.

-¡Yo también!- Dijeron las 3 chicas al mismo tiempo, cosa que las hiso discutir entre sí. Era obvio que solo ingresaban para estar cerca de Tsukune.

-¡Chupa sangre del demonio! ¿Qué rayos planeas?- Exclamó Kurumu.

-¡Podría decir lo mismo, vaca lechera!- Exclamó Moka.

-¡Desu! ¡Solo se están uniendo al club para estar cerca de Tsukune, ¿No es así?!- Exclamó Yukari.

-¡Tu estás haciendo lo mismo, chica loli!- Dijo Kurumu.

-"Y volvemos a empezar, ¿Tan difícil es entender el concepto de 'solo amigos' "- Pensó Tsukune irritado, Nekonome se limitaba a observar la discusión sin entender lo que pasaba a ciencia cierta, cosa que el Kraken notó, por lo que adelantándose a la pregunta dijo- Tranquila, profe, siempre se comportan así.

-Bueno- Dijo Nekonome sintiéndose un poco desubicada, por lo qué decidió que lo mejor era guiar a sus alumnos al salón del club de periodismo para detener la infantil pelea-. Por favor síganme- La orden dio resultado. Las chicas inmediatamente dejaron de pelear y le asintieron a Nekonome. La profesora los guió hasta un salón y los hiso pasar.

-¿Dónde están los otros miembros?- Se preguntó Moka.

-Les doy la bienvenida al club de periodismo. El presidente y último miembro debe estar por llegar- Dijo sonriente la profesora, cosa que provocó que resbalase una gota en sien de los alumnos.

-"¿Somos los únicos integrantes?"- Se preguntaron los 4 al mismo tiempo.

Al cabo de un minuto, entró por la puerta un sujeto de cabello negro, el cual sostenía en sus manos 2 ramos de rosas rojas.

-Buenos días- Dijo el sujeto sonriendo-, les doy cordialmente la bienvenida al club de periódico. Yo soy su presidente: Ginei Morioka, aunque pueden llamarme Gin- Se presentó sonriendo mientras les entregaba los ramos de rosas a Moka y Kurumu, así como una rosa para Yukari.

-"Muy cordial el sujeto, pero por su cara, estoy seguro de que es un pervertido de primera. De cierta forma, esa sonrisa me recuerda a la de Issei"- Pensó Tsukune mientras negaba con la cabeza.

Después de que Gin les aclarará la clase de deberes que tenía el club de periódico, Yukari sugirió que investigasen acerca del pervertido que había estado acechando el dormitorio de chicas. Los demás estuvieron de acuerdo con su idea. Gin sugirió que fuesen a la biblioteca a colocar un cartel con un aviso pidiendo que el que tuviese una pista de quien podría ser el pervertido informase al club de periódico. Aunque los demás no le vieron mucho sentido, finalmente aceptaron. Gin les dio a Tsukune y Yukari unos avisos para que los repartiesen por toda la academia. Mientras tanto, Kurumu y Moka se encontraban arriba de unas escaleras de madera colocando el antes mencionado cartel.

-¿Así está bien, presidente?- Preguntó Moka.

-No, tiene que ser un poco más arriba- Respondió Gin. Las chicas se estiraron un poco más y Gin se sentó en el piso para ver por debajo de las faldas de las chamas.

-"¡JUJU! Nada como la vista de una buena lencería en vivo y en directo"- Pensó Gin con pervertida malicia.

Tsukune, quien regresaba de entregar todos los anuncios que le dieron, vio a las chicas paradas en las escaleras mientras colocaban y el cartel y a Gin sentado en el piso, dándose cuenta de lo que trataba de hacer Gin. Tsukune sonrió para si mismo.

-"¿Qué mejor castigo para un pervertido que una mujer furiosa queriendo matarlo?"- Pensó con malicia. Moviéndose a más de la velocidad del sonido, agarro a Gin y lo sentó justo debajo de Moka y Kurumu, también aprovechó y les tocó el hombro para que volteasen.

-¿Qué sucede, Gi...? ¿¡QUE DEMONIOS HACES!?- Exclamó Moka indignada.

-¡PERVERTIDO!- Gritó Kurumu a todo pulmón mientras se ponía roja de ira y de vergüenza.

-¿¡NANI!?- Exclamó Gin asustado y sorprendido, ¿¡Como mierda fue a parar debajo de ellas si estaba a más de 5 metros!?

-Mira que es descarado aprovecharte así de las chicas- Apareció Tsukune negando con la cabeza.

Gin decidió que, por el momento, lo mejor sería retirarse… ya que no quería salir castrado.

-¡AHÍ NO VEMOS!- Exclamó Gin mientras huía.

-¡VUELVE AQUÍ!- Bramaron ambas chicas al unísono.

o-o-o

Después de estar corriendo por un buen rato, Gin por fin logró eludir a la vampiresa y a la súcubo.

Cuando estuvo seguro de haberlas perdido, Gin se dejó caer contra un muro mientras suspiraba. Luego, comenzó a preguntarse que había pasado.

-"No entiendo nada. Estaba a una distancia segura y luego 'FLASH', estoy debajo de las chicas y ellas me ven. Para rematar, aparece ese Tsuku..."- Gin notó algo de lo que antes no se había dado cuenta y abrió bastante los ojos- "Esperen un momento, Aono apareció prácticamente en el mismo momento en el que quedé debajo de las chicas, ¿No será que a lo mejor hiso alguna clase de hechizo para que yo apareciese debajo de ellas?"- Gin apretó los dientes con ira- "De ser así, juro que Aono me las pagará"

-Oye, ¿Has escuchado lo de Tsukune Aono y Moka Akashya?- Gin escuchó una voz femenina al otro lado de la pared y prestó atención.

-¿Te refieres a los rumores de que ellos son novios?- Respondió otra chica.

-"¿¡NOVIOS!?"- Pensó Gin mientras su mandíbula tocaba el suelo.

-A esos me refiero. Varias personas han visto a Moka besándolo en el cuello.

-"¿¡BESANDOLO EN EL CUELLO!?"- Pensó Gin mientras se jalaba los cabellos y ardía de envidia.

-¡Que celos! Tan guapo que es ese Tsukune.

-¿¡Verdad que si!?- Dio un gritito la primera chica. Después, ambas dieron un suspiro al mejor estilo de niñita enamorada.

-¡ME LAS PAGARAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSS! ¡MALDITTTTTTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!- Bramó en voz alta mientras salía corriendo.

o-o-o

Gin tenía un plan sencillo pero efectivo: Haría quedar a Tsukune cómo un pervertido delante de un buen número de chicas y así ellas lo odiarían.

El único problema del plan es que Tsukune parecía saber exactamente lo que le iba a pasar a todo momento. Tan es así que había probado con múltiples planes, pero todos habían fallado.

Número 1:

Gin, aprovechando que Tsukune estaba en educación física, se coló en los vestidores y puso varias fotos de las chicas de la academia en el morral de Aono hasta el punto de que las fotos se desbordaban de dicho morral. Si todo salía como el planeaba, Tsukune abriría su morral, las fotos caerían de él, los demás chicos del vestidor lo verían todo y les saldrían con el chisme a las chicas (Ya que ellos también sentían celos de Tsukune por toda la atención femenina que el acaparaba).

El problema fue que Tsukune (El cual había visto por el rabillo del ojo a Gin mientras se colaba en los vestidores, cosa que obviamente Gin no notó) había tenido el cuidado de entrar al vestidor después de que el resto hubiese salido. Al entrar, tiró por la ventana todas las fotos eróticas que había dejado Gin y se cambió como si nada hubiese pasado.

Número 2:

Tsukune y Kurumu se encontraban caminando hacia su siguiente clase. Mientras tanto, Gin se encontraba esperándolos a la vuelta de la esquina con un ventilador que sacó de quien-sabe-donde, soplando a toda máquina. Cómo él esperaba, el viento del ventilador hiso que la falda de Kurumu se levantase, al mismo tiempo que Gin corría a esconderse . El esperaba que Tsukune no resistiese la tentación y observara las bragas de Kurumu. Contrario a lo que esperaba, Tsukune desapareció de repente, apareció delante del ventilador, lo destrozó de una patada, volvió a desaparecer, apareció delante de Kurumu y la ayudó a acomodarse la falda. Todo esto ante los atónitos ojos de Gin.

 _Actualidad._

Gin se encontraba en su dormitorio echando pestes debido a su fracaso en intentar que todos vieran a Tsukune cómo un pervertido.

-¿Qué ocurre, Ero-Gin? ¿Frustrado por no haber podido echarme la culpa de tus perversiones?- Gin abrió sus ojos de par en par y volteó su vista para ver a Tsukune sentado en su escritorio, examinando detalladamente las fotos que Gin había tomado previamente a las alumnas del colegio- Apuesto a que este titular será digno de un pulitzer: 'Presidente del club de periódico es un pervertido que usa las sombras para sacar fotos a estudiantes desnudas'- Tsukune sonrió con altanería ante los horrorizados ojos de Gin.

-N... no tienes pruebas- Dijo Gin tratando de fingir compostura.

-¿Ah no? ¿Y qué me dices de todo el material presente en tu habitación?- Gin pasó saliva. Por su parte, Tsukune se dedicó a buscar algo en su bolsillo- ¿Además de esta foto?- De su bolsillo, Tsukune sacó una foto de Gin mirando por la ventana del vestidor de las chicas.

-No te atrevas, soy tu presidente- Dijo Gin acongojado.

-Lo siento, presidente, pero noticias son noticias. Además, ya tengo todo el reportaje escrito- Sonrió Tsukune ante el horror de Gin-. Sin embargo, le propongo un trato.

-¿Trato?- Gin frunció el ceño.

-Así es, presidente. Si me vences en una pelea de uno contra uno, borraré toda evidencia de tus perversiones y destruiré el reportaje que escribí, ¿Trato hecho?- Preguntó Tsukune.

-¿Cuándo y dónde?- Gin confiaba en que vencería al chico delante suyo.

-Ahora mismo, en el bosque- Tsukune abrió la ventana y saltó por ella, siendo seguido por Gin. Al llegar al bosque, ambos se detuvieron.

-Te diré que: Solo por ser el presidente de mi club, te daré una ventaja- Sonrió Tsukune con burla.

-¿Ventaja?- Preguntó Gin mientras parpadeaba sin entender. Por respuesta, Tsukune pegó un salto mortal hacía atrás ya aterrizó parado sobre sus manos.

-Pelearé en esta posición: Parado sobre mis manos- Aquella declaración fue tomada como un fuerte insulto por Gin.

-¡TRAGA LECHE! ¿¡TAN DEBIL CREES QUE SOY!?- Bramó histérico.

-No creo que seas débil, simplemente la diferencia de fuerzas entre nosotros es abismal y no quiero sentir remordimiento de consciencia por golpear a alguien que es más débil que yo- Tsukune negó con la cabeza divertido.

Un histérico Gin adoptó su verdadera forma: Un Hombre Lobo.

-¡Aaaahhhh! ¡Ya comprendo lo que pasa! Es luna llena y los lobos sarnosos están en época de celo, ¿No es así?- Se burló Tsukune sin sentir la más mínima intimidación por la transformación de Gin.

-¡ME TRAES HASTA EL COPETE, NIÑO PRESUMIDO!- Bramó Gin abalanzándose sobre Tsukune, el cual retrocedió y lo esquivó casi con desdén. Un fúrico Gin volvió a abalanzarse sobre él, obteniendo el mismo resultado. El mismo proceso se repitió varias veces, logrando agotar a Gin y aburrir a Tsukune.

-Ni peleando en esta posición logras entretenerme, Gin. Acabaré con esto de un solo ataque- Tal declaración tuvo por respuesta una embestida de Gin. Tsukune saltó hacia arriba y tomó a Gin por la cabeza para después alzarlo, hacer una voltereta y estampar su cabeza contra el suelo como si la cabeza de Gin fuera una pelota de baloncesto y, quedando Tsukune parado de manos mientras seguía sujetando su cabeza.

-Huy, no medí bien mi fuerza- Tsukune hiso una mueca mientras de un salto mortal volvía a pararse sobre sus pies-. Mejor será que lo lleve a la enfermería- Agarró a Gin del destrozado cuello de la camisa y se lo llevó arrastrando hacia la enfermería.

 _A la mañana siguiente._

-¡ATRAPENLO!- Bramó un grupo de chicas furiosas mientras correteaban a Gin.

-¡AUXILIOOOOOOOO!- Suplicó Gin con lágrimas en los ojos mientras huía de dicho grupo de chicas.

A la mañana siguiente de la pelea de Gin y Tsukune había sido impreso el periódico, mostrando el reportaje de Tsukune acerca de las perversiones de Gin. Como consecuencia, un montón de chicas indignadas decidieron vengarse de Gin.

Por otra parte, Tsukune también se había visto afectado por su reporte.

-"Una cucharada de mi propia medicina"- Pensó Tsukune. Era cierto, ahora pagaba las consecuencias de su proprio reporte...

Pero de una manera MUYYYY diferente.

El pobre Marina se encontraba siendo agobiado por un montón de chicas que, o le coqueteaban o le agradecían.

-¡Muchas gracias por librarnos de ese pervertido, Tsukune-sama!- Exclamó una chica.

-Dime, guapo, ¿No querrías salir conmigo?- Una chica de voluptuoso cuerpo se le acercaba coquetamente a Tsukune.

Todo esto ante los fúricos y celosos ojos de Moka, Kurumu y Yukari. El pobre Tsukune podía sentir como sus ojos le perforaban la espalda.

-"Que ladilla con mi puta suerte..."- Pensó Tsukune con ganas de lanzar su 'Aurora Boreal' y congelar todo a su maldito paso.

 _Continuara..._

* * *

 **N/A: Bueno, mis queridos panas y lectores, espero que estén disfrutando mi fanfic. Ahora, pueden emocionarse, ya que en el siguiente capítulo aparecerá el esperado encuentro entre…- Se escucha un fuerte redoble de tambores- ¡TSUKUNE Y MIZORE! ¡Así es, queridos lectores! ¡En el próximo capítulo de "Marina Tsukune" aparecerá la tan esperada Mizore Shirayuki!**

 **Sin más que anunciar… ¡Nos veremos!**

 **Curiosidades: Makoto Itou de Garuda e Itaru Itou de Papillon.**

 **El joven Juez de Garuda tiene una hermana pequeña, Itaru de Papillon, la cual con solo 8 años se ganó el derecho de portar su Surplice. La pequeña Papillon es también una de las más poderosas del ejército del Mei-Kai. Es usual verla acompañando a su hermano mayor en sus misiones, montada sobre el hombro derecho de él.**


	6. Capitulo 5: Mujer de las Nieves y Shogun

Capitulo 5: Mujer de las Nieves y Shogun.

Moka, Kurumu y Yukari se encontraban preparando una pequeña celebración en honor a Tsukune, el cual, durante las últimas semanas, había publicado en el periódico unos reportajes dignos de un profesional (Destacando entre ellos el reportaje en donde delató las perversiones de Gin).

-¿Qué creen que deberíamos de incluir en cuanto a alimentos?- Preguntó Moka.

-Yo quería hacer una torta- Dijo Kurumu.

-¡Desu! No dejaré que Tsukune coma tu torta. Conociéndote, no me cabe duda de que le pondrás alguna poción de amor, ¿No es así?- Dijo Yukari acusadoramente.

-Lástima que la retaca de Yukari esté presente en la celebración. Con ella ahí, no podremos ingerir alcohol- Continuó Kurumu ignorando olímpicamente a la brujita, cosa que la hiso enojar.

-Cómo sea- Intervino Moka para evitar que ambas chicas comenzasen otra de sus típicas peleas-, ¿Dónde estará Tsukune-kun? No lo he visto en todo el día.

Por respuesta, las otras dos chicas se encogieron de hombros.

o-o-o

Tsukune se encontraba paseando por los alrededores de la academia sin encontrar nada interesante que hacer. Por alguna extraña razón, sus amigas lo habían estado evitando todo el día. Suspiró en señal de frustración.

-"¿Me estarán evitando a causa de todas las chicas que me han perseguido últimamente?"- Se preguntó Tsukune. Lo cierto era que últimamente un buen número de chicas (Mayor al usual) lo habían estado acosando mientras le pedían el empate en reiteradas ocasiones. Para el Shogun no pasó desapercibido el hecho de que durante dichas escenas Moka, Kurumu y Yukari le perforaban con la mirada.

Sin nada mejor que hacer, sacó de su bolsillo una hermosa flauta color azul marino, regalo de su compañera de armas y casi hermana, Michiru Kaio de Sirena Alada (N/A: Perteneciente a Sailor Moon). Después, se puso a tocar una hermosa melodía.

-"Debo agradecerle a Michiru por enseñarme a tocar algunas melodías. Realmente reconforta el alma"- Pensó Tsukune mientras se sentaba en una banca y seguía tocando.

-Esa melodía es en verdad hermosa- Una suave voz femenina sacó a Tsukune de su concentración. Por alguna razón, esa voz le había erizado la piel.

-¿Quién anda ahí?- Preguntó poniéndose de pie al mismo tiempo que se concentraba para sentir algún cosmos cercano.

De detrás de un árbol, salió una hermosa chica. Tenía el cabello color violeta cayéndole hasta la mitad de la espalda, ojos tan azules como el mar, los cuelas carecían de pupilas, y piel pálida. Vestía un suéter blanco con detalles en amarillo y azul, llevaba una falda corta color amarillo y tenía unas medías largas color blanco con rayas violetas. Aquella chica tenía una chupeta en la boca. De más está decir que Tsukune se quedó de piedra al verla.

-"¡Di... Dios mío! ¡Qué chica tan hermosa!"- Pensó Tsukune casi en shock ante aquella chama.

-Discúlpame, Tsukune Aono, pero, ¿Te importaría acompañarme?- Preguntó tímidamente la chica.

-¿Uh? ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?- Preguntó Tsukune- "Ahora que lo noto, jamás la había visto en la academia. Sin embargo, su cosmos me es vagamente familiar"- Pensó Tsukune.

-Mi nombre es Mizore Shirayuki. Si me sigues, prometo explicarte todo- Respondió la chica.

-"¿Mizore Shirayuki?"- Se preguntó Tsukune- Que hermoso nombre...- Murmuró para sí mismo en voz baja, aunque no lo suficiente como para que Mizore no lo escuchase.

-"¡Cree que mi nombre es hermoso!"- Pensó Mizore emocionada.

-Está bien, te sigo- Dijo Tsukune finalmente.

Después de caminar un rato, la chica lo guió hasta el lago, donde ambos tiraban piedras al agua.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué necesitas?- Preguntó Tsukune amablemente. Por respuesta, la chica le extendió una libreta. Tsukune la agarró y a la abrió, sorprendiéndose ante su contenido- "¿Qué rayos? ¡Son todos los reportajes que he escrito hasta el momento!"- Pensó Tsukune sorprendido.

-Debido a unos asuntos personales, yo no he podido asistir a la academia. Sin embargo, la profesora Nekonome me ha hecho el favor de mandarme copias del periódico escolar. Los reportajes que tú has escrito me han fascinado, Tsukune. Siempre antepones en ellos el hecho de que la gente débil tiene derecho a pedir justicia. Por eso es quería conocerte, Tsukune, porque tenemos muchas cosas en común- Explicó Mizore.

Tsukune la observó fijamente. Estaba seguro de conocer su cosmos. Mirándola de nueva cuenta, logró dar con un recuerdo que estaba enterrado en lo más profundo de su mente.

-¡Ya te recuerdo! ¡Tú eres la niña que conocí en aquel campo de flores!- Exclamó Tsukune, a lo que Mizore sonrió.

-Me alegra que me recuerdes, Tsukune-kun- Respondió Mizore mientras sonreía.

Flash back.

Tsukune se encontraba paseando en un bosque helado. Ya llevaba 4 meses de entrenamiento para convertirse en el Shogun Kraken y su sensei había decidido llevarlo de vacaciones. El lugar que eligió fue un pueblo en una zona donde la nieve caía sin parar (Tsukune ni siquiera sabía en qué país se encontraban). Su sensei y él se habían quedado en una posada en dicho pueblo y habían ido a una estación de esquí cercana a la posada. Después de esquiar un rato, Tsukune se separó de su sensei y se aventuró dentro de un bosque cercano. Después de explorar un rato, se topó con una pradera repleta de hermosas flores.

-"¿Cómo puede haber un campo de flores tan hermoso en medio de este frío?"- Pensó Tsukune. Más le restó importancia y se adentró en el campo de flores y disfrutó del dulce y embriagante aroma que desprendían- "Esta dulce fragancia... es incluso mejor que la que desprenden las rosas de la aspirante a Caballera de Piscis, Rías Gremory"- Pensó mientras se subía las mangas de su abrigo y dejaba que el aroma de esas flores lo envolviesen- "Podría acostumbrarme a esta sensación de paz"- Pensó mientras sonreía para sí. De repente, unos sollozos lo sacaron de sus cavilaciones- "¿Quién está llorando?"- El aspirante a Shogun se acercó a la dirección de donde venían los sollozos, finalmente hallando la fuente de ellos. Una hermosa chica de pelo violeta y piel pálida se encontraba arrodillada en medio de las flores mientras se cubría la cara con las manos y lloraba.

-¿Te ocurre algo?- Preguntó Tsukune preocupado.

La chica dejó de cubrirse la cara y miró a Tsukune, dejando ver unos llorosos pero bellos ojos azules.

-"Que ojos tan... maravillosos"- Pensó Tsukune sin poder ocultar un sonrojo.

-Un... un niño que me gustaba me... me dijo que era un demonio y huyó de mí- Confesó la chica entre lágrimas, cosa que conmovió al futuro Kraken.

-No le hagas caso a ese niño. Aparte de que eres muy bonita, apuesto a que eres una gran persona- Le sonrió Tsukune.

-¿E... enserio?- Preguntó Mizore un poco sonrojada.

-Así es. Y aunque no fueses bonita físicamente, cosa que si eres, lo importante es tu belleza interna. No vale la pena derramar lágrimas por alguien que no es capaz de ver eso- Tsukune pudo sentir cómo su rostro se ponía tan rojo cómo el cabello de Rías al decir eso, más no se arrepentía de ello. La chica se sonrojó todavía más, sin embargo, sonrió y se abalanzó sobre Tsukune y lo abrazó con tanta fuerza que ambos cayeron al piso.

-Muchas gracias por eso, aamm...

-Tsukune Aono- Respondió el sonrojado aprendiz.

-Muchas gracias, Tsukune-kun. Jamás me habían dicho algo tan hermoso- Sonrió ella dulcemente mientras se paraba y lo ayudaba a él a pararse-. Disculpa, pero tengo que irme, mi madre me está esperando.

-Hi- Respondió Tsukune todavía sonrojado.

-Pero primero- Mizore tomó por los hombros a Tsukune y le dio un tierno beso. El primero para ambos. Tsukune quedó casi en shock, más era imposible negar que le gusto el beso. Tan es así que lo correspondió. Ambos se separaron y la chica sonrió, estando tan roja cómo Tsukune-. Espero que nos volvamos a ver, Tsukune-kun- La chica salió corriendo de allí sin decir nada más.

-¡Espera! ¡Ni siquiera me dijiste tu nombre!- Exclamó Tsukune, pero ella ya se había ido.

Fin del flash back.

El Tsukune de la actualidad se sonrojó al recordar aquel día. Aún él, un guerrero de los hielos capacitado para mantener sus emociones bajo control, tenía sus límites.

-Tsukune-kun, ¿Te quedarías un rato más conmigo?- Preguntó una sonriente Mizore.

-Di... discúlpame, pero tengo que irme- Tsukune tenía muy poca experiencia con las chicas, así que esto era demasiado para él. Tenía que huir YA. Sin decir más, Tsukune salió huyendo, con su corazón latiéndole a mil por hora.

-Tsukune-kun...- Murmuró Mizore tristemente. ¿Por qué se tenía que haber hecho ilusiones? Siempre había estado sola, y siempre lo estaría. Apretó los puños y recordó que había escuchado a algunos estudiantes comentar que él era novio de Moka Akashya- Con que esas tenemos, ¿Eh? Si me deshago de esa Moka, Tsukune será mío- Una sombra cubrió su rostro...

o-o-o

Tsukune se encontraba corriendo, sintiendo como su corazón latía a mil por hora. No era necesario ser un experto para darse cuenta que esa chica le gustaba de sobremanera. Se detuvo y puso una mano sobre su corazón.

-"Un momento, ¿Qué le ocurre al cosmos de Moka? Mejor será que la busque"- Pensó Tsukune al sentir un desequilibrio en la energía de Moka.

o-o-o

-¿Quién eres?- Moka la cual estaba en un aula, retrocedía de una chica cuyo cuerpo estaba hecho de hielo. Al principió, su piel parecía normal, más después de darle un puñetazo, su cara se volvió de hielo. En vez de responder, la chama transformó su brazo en un pico de hielo.

Para fortuna de ella, irrumpieron en el salón Yukari y Kurumu, la última destrozó a la chica con sus garras, la cual se convirtió en agua.

-¿¡Que ocurre!?- Exclamó Yukari.

-¡No lo sé!- Respondió Moka.

-¡Chicas!- Ahora fue el turno de Tsukune de irrumpir en el salón- ¿Qué ocurrió?

-Una Mujer de las Nieves intentó matarme, pero Kurumu me salvó- Dijo Moka.

-¿Mujer de las Nieves? ¿Que ocurrió con ella?- Preguntó Tsukune.

-Cuando la golpee, se convirtió en agua- Respondió Kurumu.

-"¿Podría ser Mizore?"- Se preguntó Tsukune. Después de concentrarse un poco, notó que en la habitación había rastros del cosmos de Mizore, además de que su cosmos verdadero se hallaba lejos- "Debió de ser un clon de hielo"- Pensó Tsukune. De nueva cuenta, sintió una perturbación del cosmos, pero esta vez de- ¡MIZORE!- Exclamó mientras salía corriendo en dirección hacia Mizore.

-¡Espera, Tsukune!- Exclamaron las 3 chicas mientras lo seguían.

o-o-o

-¡Suéltame!- Exclamó Mizore asustada. Kotsubo, el profesor de gimnasia, la había pillado sola en el bosque y, después de transformarse y revelar que era un Kraken, intentó violarla.

-Guarda silencio. Nadie va a...

-¡MIZORE!- Exclamó Tsukune haciendo acto de presencia, seguido por su séquito.

-¿¡Tsukune!?- Exclamó Mizore impresionada

-¡Es la chica que intentó matarme!- Exclamó Moka.

Antes de que nadie dijese nada más, Kotsubo usó sus tentáculos y derribó a Moka, Kurumu, Yukari e incluso a Tsukune.

-Cuando termine con ella, me encargaré de ustedes- Dijo sonriendo con malicia.

-¿Por qué viniste, Tsukune? Siempre he estado sola, y siempre lo estaré, ¿Tanto disfrutas de mi sufrimiento?- Preguntó tristemente Mizore.

-Tranquila, chica, no estarás sola- Sonrió Kotsubo para horror de Mizore, Moka, Kurumu y Yukari, quienes estaban indefensas. Sin embargo...- ¡WAAAAAHHH! ¿¡QUE RAYOS!?- Exclamó Kotsubo. Varios de sus tentáculos se habían congelado- ¡SE SUPONE QUE ESTAS DEBILITADA! ¿¡COMO PUEDES HACER ESTO!?- Le gritó asustado a Mizore mientras la soltaba.

-No es Mizore quien hace eso, Kotsubo- Todos dirigieron su mirada hacía Tsukune, el cual tenía la camisa rota casi por completo, el rostro ensombrecido y una potente aura color azul envolviéndolo.

-¿Tsukune?- Murmuraron las 4 chicas.

-Te equivocas, Mizore. Desgraciadamente, conozco perfectamente esa sensación de soledad- Tsukune se acercaba a Kotsubo y su aura seguía creciendo-. Es un infierno, ¿Verdad? Y lo peor de todo, es ese maldito frio. El frio que sientes cuando no hay nadie que quiera abrazarte y confortarte, ¿No es así?- El aura de Tsukune seguía creciendo.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- Dijo Mizore, tan sorprendida como confundida.

-Porque yo conozco perfectamente esa sensación- Tsukune le dio una gentil sonrisa a Mizore, cosa que, de alguna forma, le hiso saber que todo estaría bien-. En cuanto a ti- Tsukune se volteó hacia Kotsubo, el cual retrocedió asustado-. Eres un Kraken, ¿No es así? O mejor dicho, una copia mal hecha de un Kraken.

-¿Copia mal hecha?- Preguntó Kotsubo frunciendo el ceño.

-Así es. Ahora, te demostraré lo que puede hacer un verdadero Kraken- El aura de Tsukune volvió a aumentar y el aire comenzó a soplar con violencia, al tiempo que la temperatura descendía violentamente.

-"¿Qué es este frio?"- Pensaron todos los presentes, a excepción de Mizore y Tsukune, sorprendidos y comenzando a tiritar de frio.

-Mizore- Tsukune volvió a mirar a Mizore-, con este golpe, te hago la promesa de que no volverás a estar sola- Dichas estas palabras, Una inmensa ola de agua emergió de atrás de Tsukune, la cual se congeló repentinamente.

-¿¡QUE ES ESO!?- Exclamó Kotsubo asustado. Por respuesta, Tsukune elevó ambas manos hacía el cielo y gritó:

-¡YUKITEKKU NO HOKKYOUKU! (Deshielo del Ártico)- Bramó Tsukune dejando caer sus brazos al frente. Una vez lo hiso, Mizore, Moka, Kurumu, Yukari y Kotsubo podrían jurar que vieron atrás de Tsukune a una manta raya gigante: La forma original del Kraken según los mitos. La enorme ola de hielo se partió en grandes pedazos y estos fueron arrojados directamente a Kotsubo, asestándole golpes que, aunque no lo mataron, le rompieron una buena cantidad de huesos.

-¿¡PODERES DE HIELO!?- Exclamaron las 4 chicas sorprendidas.

Kotsubo se elevó unos diez metros y se impactó en el piso con violencia, llenando el suelo con una buena cantidad de sangre. Tsukune dejó escapar un suspiro para calmarse y apagó su cosmos, volviendo la temperatura a su estado normal. El joven Marina de Kraken se volvió hacía Mizore.

-¿Viste?- Susurró el chico-. Aun para nosotros, quienes manejamos el hielo y el frio a voluntad, nos es un verdadero infierno el frio que produce la soledad... No. Para nosotros, ese frio es todavía peor, ya que no importa que nos lancemos de cabeza a una hoguera, ese frio no desaparecerá- Dijo Tsukune mientras se acercaba a Mizore y la ayudaba a pararse. El contacto de sus manos les produjo una ligera calidez, la cual sonrojo a Mizore.

-"¿Esto es... calor?"- Se pregunto a sí misma. Tsukune se dio media vuelta y ayudó a las demás a levantarse.

-¿Poderes de hielo?- Preguntó Moka, todavía sorprendida.

-Así es. El entrenamiento que realicé para convertirme en Marina de Poseidon fue en la fría Siberia, donde aprendí a manejar el hielo y el frio a voluntad con ayuda del cosmos- Respondió Tsukune con orgullo.

-¿Marina de Poseidon?- Preguntaron todas las chicas.

-¿Cosmos?- Preguntó Mizore.

Tsukune, por cuarta vez, explicó todo acerca de los ejércitos divinos y el cosmos.

-Jamás creí que los humanos pudiesen hacer cosas tan maravillosas- Mizore tenía estrellas en los ojos al ver que Tsukune usó su cosmos para crear una pequeña estatuilla de hielo idéntica a Mizore, cosa que puso celosas a las otras chicas.

-"¿Por qué Tsukune no hace una estatua cómo esa para mí?"- Pensó Yukari frustrada.

-"¡Maldito copo de nieve!"- Pensó Kurumu con arrechera.

-Tsukune, ¿A qué te referías hace rato con 'Marina de Poseidon'?- Preguntó Moka tratando de disimular sus celos y con la intención de alejar al castaño.

-Es el ejército al que sirvo: Los Marinas, al servicio de Poseidon, Dios de los Mares- Explicó Tsukune con orgullo.

-¿¡ESTAS EN EL EJÉRCITO DE UN DIOS OLÍMPICO!?- Exclamaron las cuatro con fuerza, aturdiendo bastante a Tsukune.

-Así es- Asintió Tsukune un poco adolorido.

-¿Cuál es tu rango?- Preguntó Yukari- Tu nos dijiste que los ejércitos divinos se dividían en rangos según su poder, ¿Cuál es el tuyo?

-Bueno, los rangos son distintos según el ejército del que se trate. Los Marinas tenemos a los soldados rasos; a los Fukitaichou Marina (Teniente Marino), a cargo de custodiar los ríos y lagos del mundo; a los Taichou Marina (Capitán Marino), a cargo de custodiar los mares; y finalmente, a los 7 Marina Shogun, encargados de custodiar los 7 océanos. Cada rango es superior al anterior, siendo los Shoguns los más fuertes, por obvias razones- Explicó Tsukune.

-¿Qué tan fuertes son?- Preguntó Kurumu.

-Lo suficiente para provocar tsunamis o convertir en polvo a enormes planetas- Respondió Tsukune, cosa que hiso que las chicas tragaran grueso.

-¿Y cuál es tu rango?- Preguntó Mizore. Por respuesta, Tsukune sonrió con arrogancia y dijo:

-Soy el Shogun encargado de custodiar el océano Ártico: Tsukune Aono de Kraken.

-¿¡ERES UNO DE LOS MIEMBROS MÁS FUERTES!?- Exclamó Kurumu.

-¿¡ERES CAPAZ DE DESTRUIR PLANETAS!?- Exclamó Yukari.

-Más bien, podría convertir el sol en un témpano de hielo- Sonrió Tsukune.

-¿Eres el Marina de Kraken? Eso explica a lo que te referías cuando le dijiste a Kotsubo que 'el no era un verdadero Kraken y que le mostrarías la fuerza de uno', ¿No es así?- Dijo Mizore.

-Exacto- Dijo Tsukune. En ese instante...

¡RAS!

La camisa de Tsukune se desgarró, dejándolo con el torso desnudo.

-Coño e' su madre, el golpe que me dio el pajuo de Kotsubo debió de destrozarme la camisa con efecto retardado- Murmuró Tsukune.

De lo que él no se había dado cuenta, era que las cuatro chicas ahora sufrían una hemorragia nasal al ver al ver musculoso torso de Tsukune sin camisa.

Tsukune se dio media vuelta y se dispuso a regresar a la academia, pero...

-¿¡QUE DIABLOS TIENES EN LA ESPALDA, TSUKUNE!?- Exclamó Moka apuntando a su espalda, cosa que hiso que él se detuviera en seco.

-"Maldita sea. Me había olvidado de 'eso' "- Pensó con un tic en el ojo.

Lo que Tsukune tenía en la espalda era nada más ni nada menos que un tatuaje, el cual estaba ubicado en el centro de la misma. Dicho tatuaje tenía la forma de una manta raya (N/A: Para que se hagan una idea de cómo es el tatuaje, busquen el esquema de cómo se ponen las Escamas de Kraken en internet. La imagen de la Escama desarmada es idéntica a la posición que tiene el tatuaje, con la diferencia de que el tatuaje muestra a una manta raya real).

-Errrr... Solo digamos que es una marca que me identifica como Marina de Kraken, ¿De acuerdo?- Tsukune se dio media vuelta con nerviosismo- ¿¡CHICAS!?- Exclamó preocupado. Sus cuatro amigas habían perdido el conocimiento y se encontraban en medio de un charco de sangre- ¡AGUANTEN!- Moviéndose a la velocidad de sonido (El campo de Yokai solo le permitía invocar un 35% de su fuerza actualmente) agarró a sus amigas y las llevó a la enfermería.

o-o-o

Habían pasado ya dos días del incidente. Mizore había sido aceptada por el grupo de Tsukune y Kotsubo había sido expulsado de la academia. En la actualidad, el club de periódico (Al cual se había unido Mizore) se encontraba finalmente haciéndole a Tsukune la tan planificada celebración. Habían preparado una torta (Hecha por Moka y Yukari, ya que no confiaban en Kurumu) y también varios otros platillos, como pavo, además de helado de postre (Cortesía de Mizore). En un momento durante la celebración, Mizore se las arregló para apartar a Tsukune del resto.

-¿Qué ocurre?- Le preguntó Tsukune.

-Quería agradecerte, Tsukune-kun. Has hecho bastante por mí. Finalmente dejé de estar sola- Dijo Mizore con cierta timidez.

-No me lo agradezcas. Yo también he sufrido este dolor, Mizore. El dolor de la soledad. No quiero volver a experimentarlo, ni tampoco quiero que buenas personas lo sufran- Sonrió Tsukune.

-Tsukune-kun...

Antes de que ella dijese nada, Tsukune la había tomado por los hombros y le había plantado un beso. Mizore abrió sus ojos con sorpresa al tiempo que ambos se ponían rojos. Finalmente, lo correspondió. Después de unos segundos, se separaron.

-Me lo debías de hace dos años- Dijo Tsukune sonrojado. Él le sonrió y regresó a la celebración.

Por su parte, Mizore se quedó parada en donde estaba. Se pasó los dedos de su mano derecha por los labios y lanzó un suspiro al mejor estilo 'niña enamorada'.

-"Tal vez tenga oportunidad con él"-Pensó Mizore alegremente.

Mientras tanto, Tsukune se hallaba pensando en otra cosa muy diferente.

-"La soledad... ese es mi mayor temor. Después de lo que le pasó a Sensei... de no ser por el apoyo que me brindaron Michiru y los demás, me habría vuelto loco en ese entonces. No dejaré que nadie sufra lo que yo"- Pensó Tsukune con el rostro serio y apretando los puños.

 _Continuara..._

* * *

 **Nota de Autor: Muy bien, mis queridos lectores. Cómo podrán ver, al fin llegó el tan esperado encuentro entre el Shogun y la Mujer de las Nieves. La pregunta es, ¿Qué pasará a partir de ahora? Y ¿Qué le pasó al Sensei de Tsukune? Si quieren descubrirlo, quédense cerca y estén pendientes de los próximos episodios. ¡Nos leemos!**

 **P.D: Me olvidé preguntarles una cosa, ya que me gustaría incluir esta idea, pero quiero su aprobación primero, ¿Qué les parecería si todos los que pertenecen a Ejércitos Divinos llevasen un tatuaje de su bestia guardiana?**

 **Curiosidades: Yuno Gasai de Grifo.**

 **Esta joven peli rosa es considerada la más sádica del ejército de Hades. Normalmente suele ser una persona de alegre y colorida personalidad. Sin embargo, la cosa cambia cuando la haces enojar. Según Makoto de Garuda, la vía más rápida para hacerla enojar es insultar al Espectro más leal de su división: Yukkiteru de Balrog, lo cual saca a flote su 'Lado Yandere'.**


	7. Capitulo 6: Fiesta en la piscina

Capitulo 6: Fiesta en la piscina.

Todos los estudiantes de primer año de la Academia Yokai habían sido invitados para una fiesta en la piscina, organizada por las muchachas del club de natación. Actualmente, los integrantes del club de periódico se encontraban discutiendo acerca de esa invitación.

-¡NOOOOOOOO! ¡NO PODRÉ VER A LAS CHICAS EN TRAJE DE BAÑO!- Sollozó Gin, el cual tenía prohibido asistir a dicha fiesta por ser de segundo año (Y seamos realistas, aunque perteneciese a primer año, las chicas lo matarían antes de que si quiera pudiese dar un paso frente a la piscina).

-Suena interesante- Dijo Yukari animada.

-¡Yo iré!- Salto Kurumu sonriendo como solo ella sabe.

-No creo que pueda ir- Suspiró Moka con tristeza.

-Si Tsukune va, yo también- Dijo Mizore con su clásica chupeta en la boca. Todos, incluyendo a Gin (Quien lo hacía por chisme), voltearon a ver a Tsukune de forma interrogante.

-Por mí, bien. No es una playa, pero me vendría bien un buen chapuzón- Dijo Tsukune con una sonrisa. De pronto, todas las chicas se hicieron la misma pregunta, seguida por una imagen mental.

-"¿Cómo se verá Tsukune en traje de baño?"- Fue el pensamiento que llegó a la mente de todas las chicas presentes en la habitación.

Se lo imaginaron con un traje de baño corto, tipo bermuda, con el abdomen descubierto, mostrando sus tonificados músculos, exhibiendo su espalda el tatuaje que lo identificaba como Shogun de Kraken, mostrando una encantadora sonrisa, al tiempo que el resplandeciente sol lo iluminaba, como si Tsukune mismo fuese una de las famosas estatua de mármol esculpidas por Miguel Ángel.

Sin darse cuenta, las cuatro chicas comenzaron a babear un poco.

-¡Chicas!- Exclamaron al unísono Tsukune y Gin para sacarlas de su transe. Al darse cuenta de que estaban babeando, las cuatro chicas se sonrojaron como tomates.

-¿Qué les pasa?- Preguntó Tsukune.

-¡Nada!- Exclamaron las cuatro al unísono, a lo que Tsukune negó con la cabeza. Se le antojaba leer sus mentes, pero algo le decía que era mejor no saber lo que pasaba por esas 'Inocentes' cabezas.

-"Poseidon, dame paciencia"- Pensó dejando escapar un suspiro. Después de cuadrar que Mizore, Tsukune, Kurumu y Yukari irían a la fiesta, continuaron por unas horas más con su labor en el club. Al finalizar, se despidieron y se separaron para ir a los dormitorios de sus respectivos géneros. Durante el camino de Tsukune y Gin, este lo abrazó por el hombro y, después de lanzar un silbido, dijo:

-¿Sabes algo? En este instante, te envidio. Mira que poder darse el lujo de semejante espectáculo en la piscina- Dijo con voz pícara.

-¿No piensas en otras cosas aparte de eso?- Preguntó Tsukune arqueando una ceja.

-Awww, eres un aguafiestas. Es decir, tan solo imagina el espectáculo que tendrás mañana delante de ti. Todas esas chicas delante de ti en traje de baño, incluyendo a las bellezas de Kurumu y Mizore, además de...

-¿Repetirías esa última parte?- Preguntó Tsukune mientras abría los ojos con sorpresa y fijaba su vista en Gin, el cual se sorprendió un poco ante esa actitud tan poco típica de Tsukune.

-¿Huh? Dije que si te imaginabas a todas esas chicas en traje de baño, incluyendo a Kurumu y Mizore...

A Tsukune le llegó una imagen mental que no pudo evitar.

Mizore vestida con un traje de baño azul de dos piezas. Se la imaginaba sonriendo al tiempo que traía una chupeta en la boca de manera sexi, con esos hermosos ojos color azul brillando, ese rebelde pero hermoso cabello color morado cayendo en cascada sobre su espalda, y con el sol resaltando su esbelta figura y su pálida piel.

-Mizore... en traje de baño- Murmuró en voz alta al tiempo que litros y litros de sangre caían de su nariz. Para desgracia de él, Gin había escuchado a Tsukune. Esbozó una sonrisa burlona y dijo:

-¡Quien lo diría! El tranquilo y correcto Tsukune se vuelve tan pervertido como yo cuando se trata de la joven Shirayuki- Dijo con burla, logrando sacar al Shogun de su trance. Después de limpiarse la sangre de la nariz, fijó su mirada en Gin y, con un evidente enojo, preguntó.

-¿Qué dijiste, Ero-Gin?

El Hombre Lobo sonrió con malicia para luego responder.

-Dije que el tranquilo y correcto Tsukune se vuelve tan pervertido como yo cuando se trata de Mizore Shirayuki.

En vez de responder, Tsukune puso una mano sobre el hombro de Gin y ejerció la suficiente fuerza en él como para que al pervertido ser se le saliesen lagrimitas de los ojos.

-Nunca- Dijo con voz de ultratumba- vuelvas a compararme contigo en semejante aspecto, rey de los pervertidos.

-¡HI!- Exclamó Gin y Tsukune lo soltó para después irse el solo a su habitación- "¿Qué fue eso?"- Se preguntó mientras veía a Tsukune marcharse.

Mientras tanto, el Marina estaba frustrado consigo mismo. Desde que había obtenido sus Escamas, jamás había sido víctima de semejantes pensamientos. El las evitaba a toda costa, ya que no quería convertirse en un pervertido nivel dios como Issei y Mamoru Takamura de Tauro (N/A: Pertenece a la serie Hajime No Ippo).

-"Joder, Mizore en verdad sacudió mi mundo"- Pensó mientras se acostaba a dormir.

o-o-o

A la mañana siguiente, Tamayo Ichinose, la presidenta del club de natación, les dio la bienvenida a todos los alumnos que asistieron a dicho evento. Después de unas cuantas palabras, chicos y chicas se retiraron a los vestidores.

-Desu ¿Dónde estará Tsukune? No lo vi durante el discurso- Dijo Yukari.

-Ni idea. A lo mejor se retrasó- Respondió Mizore.

-¡No puedo esperar a verlo en traje de baño!- Exclamó Kurumu con una sonrisa pervertida.

Todos salieron de los probadores, pero las chicas seguían sin encontrar a Tsukune.

-Sigue sin aparecer- Suspiró Kurumu con tristeza.

-No se ustedes, pero yo no soporto este calor. Me meteré en la piscina- Dijo Mizore mientras se daba media vuelta y se iba en dicha dirección.

Unos momentos después, llegó Tsukune, el cual aun tenía el uniforme puesto.

-Lamento llegar tarde, pero no pude dormir bien anoche- Dijo Tsukune. Y era verdad. Cada vez que lograba dormirse, fantasías de Mizore en bikini invadían su mente, despertándolo e impidiéndole dormir en paz.

-¡Descuida, Tsukune!- Saltó Kurumu mientras lo abrazaba por el cuello y acercaba su cuerpo, cubierto por un revelador bikini dorado, al de Tsukune de manera sensual- De seguro no dormiste bien por estarme imaginando en bikini, ¿Cierto?- Dijo con voz seductora.

-¿Dónde está Mizore?- Le preguntó Tsukune a Yukari, ignorando completamente a Kurumu, cosa que hiso que la Súcubo lo mirase con la boca abierta y los ojos en blanco.

-"¿¡Como puede pensar en ese cubo de hielo parlante si te me tiene a MI en frente!?"- Pensó casi en shock.

-Desu, se metió a la piscina- Le respondió Yukari, a lo que Tsukune se encogió de hombros.

-Bueno, supongo la veré después. Iré a ponerme mi traje de baño- Dijo el castaño.

-¡POR FAVOR, HAZLO!- Gritaron las dos chicas emocionadas. A Tsukune le salió un signo de interrogación en la cabeza, más lo ignoró y se fue a cambiar.

Después de un minuto, el Shogun Kraken salió vestido tan solo con un traje de baño tipo bóxer color azul marino, sin hacer nada por cubrir el tatuaje que tenía en la espalda.

Al salir, tanto hombres como mujeres se le quedaron viendo con la boca abierta de par en par al ver los ENORMES músculos que exhibía el muchacho. En el caso de las chicas, sus miradas reflejaban lujuria, de hecho, bastantes de ellas habían comenzado a babear y otras, las más pervertidas (Dentro de este grupo, Kurumu, Yukari, Mizore, la cual lo veía desde la piscina, y Moka, la cual estaba viendo la fiesta desde atrás de las rejas) habían comenzado a sufrir una severa hemorragia nasal. En el caso de los varones, unos los veían, con envidia, otros con sorpresa y preguntándose cómo había sacado semejantes músculos, y otros con admiración por haberse ganado las miradas de todas las chicas, además de la admiración a su abdomen.

Pero, más que el espectáculo de músculos que toda mujer desearía tener para sí sola, lo que terminó de armar el pandemónium fue el tatuaje en forma de manta raya que tenía en la espalda.

-¿¡ESTE TIPO SIEMPRE HA TENIDO ESE TATUAJE!?- Exclamó un hombre.

-¡QUE SEXI TATUAJE!- Exclamó una chica mientras se relamía los labios.

-"No de nuevo"- Pensó mientras una gota de sudor le resbalaba por la sien. Antes de entrar en Yokai, el sus compañeros de armas habían ido a una playa pública. No habían terminado de quitarse las camisas cuando un enorme grupo de chicas lujuriosas habían comenzado a perseguirlos con intención de violarlos- "Ese día casi muero"- Pensó con un escalofrío.

Una vez que la gente se cansó de gritar y todo volvió a la normalidad, Tsukune se puso a buscar a Mizore.

-¿Dónde se habrá metido?- Murmuró el castaño en voz baja. Sintió una mano en su hombro y se dio media vuelta para sentir como su boca se secaba.

Era Mizore, quien vestía un bikini de dos piezas color morado azuloso, el cual hacía juego con sus ojos y cabello. Como siempre, cargaba una chupeta en la boca, añadido a eso, mostraba un ligero sonrojo que la hacía ver bastante tierna. Tsukune también se sonrojó al tiempo que miraba a Mizore.

-"¡NECESITO ENFRIARME"- Pensó.

El castaño tomó de la mano a Mizore y saltó con ella a la piscina. Aprovechó para enfriar un poco el agua a su alrededor para así tranquilizarse, implorándole a Dios que Mizore no notase que su 'amigo' se había encendido.

-Te... te vez hermosa- Le dijo con una sonrisa y un enorme sonrojo.

-Gracias... también te vez guapo- Dijo ella también sonrojada y sonriendo.

Minutos después, todos se encontraban disfrutando del karaoke y los diversos juegos que ofrecía la fiesta.

Habían pasado cerca de dos horas. Tsukune estaba en el borde de la piscina charlando con Kurumu, Mizore y Yukari, cuando sintió que alguien le tomaba el brazo. Al voltearse, vio a Tamayo Ichinose, la presidenta del club de natación.

-¿Quieres que te enseñe a nadar?- Sin esperar respuesta, la muchacha lo empujo haló dentro de la piscina, provocando celos en las otras chicas.

Tsukune sacó su cabeza a la superficie y la vio ligeramente enojado.

-¿Se puede saber que te pa...?- Se detuvo en seco al sentir varios cosmos disminuyendo rápidamente. Al voltear, vio que varias de las chicas del club estaban mordiendo a los alumnos, los cuales parecían marchitarse. Al fijarse en sus piernas, se dio cuenta que solo había una cola de pez-. Ya entiendo, ustedes son Nereidas. Imagino que esta fiesta fue solo una trampa desde el principio, ¿No es así?- Interrogo a Tamayo, la cual se transformó y se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa.

-No es personal, pero es la ley de la naturaleza. Además, tienes un olor irresistible. Espero que tu saber sea igual- Varias otras Nereidas se habían acercado a Tsukune con intención de devorarlo. Para ese momento, todos los demás estudiantes se habían dado cuenta de lo que pasaba y corrían por sus vidas.

-¡Tsukune!- Exclamó Mizore, la cual se disponía a transformarse para congelar la piscina, más de detuvo al ver que Tsukune tenía el rostro ensombrecido y una pequeña sonrisa, la cual no solo la confundió a ella, sino también a las Nereidas que lo rodeaban.

-¿Sabes algo, Ichinose? Un hombre dijo una vez: 'Si la naturaleza se opone, lucharemos contra ella y haremos que nos obedezca' (Frase de Simón Bolívar)- Antes de que Tamayo preguntase a que se refería, Tsukune extendió su brazo derecho en dirección al centro de la piscina. Hiso su mano un puño y después extendió sus dedos índice y medio al frente-. Permíteme decirte algo: Nada que pertenezca al mar es capaz de dañarme- Hiso girar sus dedos como si estos fuesen una llave y gritó:- ¡MOISES OVERTURE! (Apertura de Moisés)- Ante las atónitas miradas de todos, el agua de la piscina, literalmente, se partió en dos. De un violento movimiento, las dos olas de agua en las que se había transformado la piscina arrojaron fuera de ella a todos los alumnos, exceptuando a Tsukune y las Nereidas, para después regresar a su estado normal. Nadie cabía en su asombro, sin embargo, con excepción de Kurumu, Moka, Yukari y Mizore, todos los alumnos y alumnas que se encontraban en tierra firme salieron huyendo del lugar.

-A... ¿Aquaquinesis?- Murmuró la peliverde conmocionada.

-No me hace ninguna gracia enfrentarme a seres que, al igual que yo, pertenecen al mar. Así que hagan el favor de retirarse.

Las Nereidas supieron que, aunque lo atacasen todas al mismo tiempo, no tendrían ni siquiera una ligera oportunidad. De modo que se fueron. Más tarde, el club de natación estaba siendo castigado y los alumnos con heridas estaban recibiendo la debida atención.

Por su parte, Tsukune y su séquito se encontraban charlando acerca de los acontecimientos de la fiesta.

-Desu, creí que era nuestro fin- Suspiró Yukari con alivio.

-¿Aquaquinesis?- Le preguntó Moka a Tsukune con evidente interés.

-Es una habilidad básica que poseemos todos los Marinas de Poseidon. Aparte de la Aquaquinesis, también podemos caminar sobre el agua y respirar bajo ella- Explicó Tsukune.

-¿Respirar bajo el agua?- Preguntó una sorprendida Mizore.

-Bueno, no es de extrañar. Después de todo, servimos el Emperador de los Mares- Tsukune se encogió de hombros.

-Cambiando el tema- Kurumu se le acercó coquetamente a Tsukune-, te veías muy sexi en traje de baño. Espero que hayas tenido la misma impresión de mí- Dijo con voz seductora, provocando celos en el resto.

-"La mayor impresión me la llevé de Mizore"- Pensó con una gota de sudor resbalando de su sien.

o-o-o

Tsukune se encontraba en el lago, viendo tranquilamente las estrellas que ofrecía el cielo.

-Excelente demostración de poder la de esta tarde, digna de uno de los 7 Shoguns.

Tsukune fijó su vista en dirección de la voz y se sorprendió al ver a una hermosa mujer rubia, la cual parecía tener unos treinta y pico años.

-¡Tethis-sama!- Exclamó sorprendido el castaño- ¿Qué hace aquí?

-Venía a entregarte algo que me pidió Julian-sama. Llegué en la tarde, pero al ver que estabas en la piscina con tus amigos, decidí dejarlo para después. Por cierto, te agradezco no haber dañado a la de mi especie- Dijo la rubia sonriendo.

-Aunque me atacasen a mi y mis compañeros, no dejan de pertenecer al mar, como nosotros dos. No me agrada la idea de golpear a quienes pertenecen al mar- Dijo Tsukune-. Pero, a lo importante, ¿Qué hace aquí?

La Marina de Nereida se acercó a Tsukune y le entrego un pequeño amuleto, el color de la cadena rozaba entre naranja y dorado, al igual que el dije, el cual tenía forma de manta raya.

-¿Poseidon-sama terminó con las preparaciones de las nuevas Escamas?- Pregunto sorprendido mientras miraba al dije.

-Así. Poseidon, Athena y Hades han convertido las armaduras sagradas en pequeños collares, de esa forma, será mucho más fácil transportarlas- Explicó con una sonrisa, a lo que Tsukune también sonrió con jovialidad.

-¡Excelente! ¡Se me hacía bastante fastidioso el tener que cargar con la Caja de Pandora de mis Escamas de una lado al otro durante mis misiones!- Exclamó con alegría y alivio.

-Una cosa más, Tsukune- El castaño alzó la mirada, la cual unos momentos atrás se hallaba en sus manos, donde sostenía el amuleto-, necesitamos que te presentes mañana en el templo submarino. La razón es que hay varios Marinas cuyas Escamas fueron destrozadas, o bien, destruidas. Necesitamos que tú, como el reparador de Escamas, te encargues de ello.

-Está bien- Contestó Tsukune.

o-o-o

Tsukune encontraba durmiendo con tranquilidad, entonces, un ligero peso en su abdomen hiso que se levantara

-¿Qué ocurre?- Preguntó al viento. Entonces, se dio cuenta de que hacia un enorme frío en su habitación (Cosa que no le afectó, obviamente), el cual le dejó una ligera sensación de confort. Entonces, notó que lo que yacía encima de el comenzaba a moverse.

Abrió sus ojos de par en par al notar quien estaba encima suyo.

Tsukune se quedó de piedra al ver que Mizore tan solo tenía su ropa interior. El hecho de que Tsukune durmiese nada más con bóxers solo empeoraba la situación.

Iba a despertarla, pero sintió una enorme sensación de paz al oler su perfume y sentirla dormir en su pecho. El castaño bajó un poco la cabeza para plantar un pequeño beso en frente de la pelimorada.

-Descansa, mi Ángel de la Nieve- Le susurró a Mizore antes de volver a caer rendido.

 _Continuara..._

* * *

 **Curiosidades: Tethis de Nereida.**

 **Esta Marina es la tercera al mando del ejército de Poseidon, siendo que los únicos que la superan en rango son el mismo Señor del Océano y el actual Patriarca, Sorrento. Ella en su ejército goza de un respeto equiparable al que las Marinas le manifiestan al Patriarca, siendo capaz de darles ordenes a todo el ejército, incluyendo a los 7 Shoguns.**


	8. Capitulo 7: Campo de girasoles y Shogun

Capitulo 7: Campo de girasoles y Shogun.

Tsukune abrió lentamente los ojos, sintiendo como los cálidos rayos del sol le brindaban calor e iluminaban su habitación. Trató de moverse un poco para ver la hora, pero un peso encima se lo impidió. Giró un poco su cabeza y vio a Mizore todavía recostada en su pecho. Se sonrojó al recordar que ambos habían dormido semidesnudos, más sonrió un poco al observar lo hermosa que se veía dormida y con el sol resaltando su blanquecina piel. Para él, sin duda alguna, era una visión angelical. Plantó suavemente un beso en su frente, recordando que era sábado y no tenían nada que hacer. Sonrió para sí mismo mientras cerraba los ojos y se disponía a tener unas horas más de sueño. Ojalá momentos como ese se repitiesen más a menudo...

o-o-o

Tsukune, Mizore, Moka, Kurumu, Yukari y la profesora Nekonome se hallaban esperando a que llegase el autobús que los llevaría al mundo humano. Cómo recompensa por su ardua labor en el club de periódico, Nekonome había logrado hacer unos arreglos con la academia para llevar a los miembros de dicho club a unas vacaciones en el mundo humano. Gin no había podido asistir, ya que él todavía no había terminado de tomar sus cursos de reparación (Kurumu también habría tenido que quedarse para tomar los cursos de reparación, simplemente ella se había ido de viva y se escapó).

Por otra parte, Mizore y Tsukune habían jurado no contarles a los demás que los dos habían dormido semidesnudos en la habitación de Tsukune, sabiendo que si se enteraban se armaría un pandemónium.

Ya en el autobús, Tsukune se hallaba genuinamente feliz de volver al mundo humano (Para él no contaban sus escapadas al Santuario Submarino, ya que estas eran por mero deber). Cabe resaltar también que, poco después de que el autobús abandonase la academia, Tsukune había comenzado a recuperar gradualmente su máximo poder. Para el momento en que llegaron a la playa, ya había recuperado todo su poder.

En la actualidad, los 5 estudiantes se encontraban jugando voleibol tranquilamente. Como eran 5, arreglaron que fuesen 3 contra 2. Las chicas armaron un enorme drama acerca de quién haría equipo con Tsukune.

-¡Desu, yo haré equipo con Tsukune-san!- Exclamó la pequeña brujita.

-¡Por supuesto que no, retaca! ¡Solamente una reina de la belleza cómo yo es digna de estar con él!- Exclamó Kurumu de forma pedante.

-¡Yo fui la primera en conocer a Tsukune, así que yo debería de ser quien haga equipo con él!- Exclamó Moka.

-¡Mentira! ¡Yo fui la primera en conocerlo!- Gritó Mizore mientras mordía su chupeta con enojo.

-¡TU FUISTE LA ÚLTIMA!- Exclamó las tres chicas.

-En realidad, lo que Mizore dice es cierto- Intervino Tsukune, lo cual provocó que las tres lo mirasen atónitas-. Verán, durante mi entrenamiento, Sensei me llevó de vacaciones a una aldea. Yo me adentré en un bosque cerca de esa aldea hasta que me topé con un campo de flores, ahí conocí a Mizore- Las miradas asesinas de Moka, Kurumu y Yukari fueron más que suficientes para que el joven Tsukune omitiese la parte donde ambos se besaban. Mizore también decidió guardar silencio para no provocarle problemas a SU Tsukune.

Más tarde, los 5 se hallaban jugando voleibol, siendo Tsukune y Mizore contra Yukari, Kurumu y Moka. En cuanto a Nekonome, ella se encontraba probando un montón de distintos tipos de pescado.

Ya en la noche, todos estaban organizando las cosas. Nekonome, Mizore y Moka estaban arreglando las tiendas de campaña, Kurumu estaba prendiendo una fogata para hacer la cena y Tsukune se hallaba moviendo una cava en donde había varios alimentos. Por otra parte, la pequeña Yukari se sentía excluida al no haber sido de ninguna utilidad para sus amigos. Sintiéndose un poco abatida, comenzó a caminar sola hacia un campo de girasoles, el cual habían visto desde el autobús. Al llegar a dicho campo, la pequeña brujita se recostó junto a un árbol y se relajó un momento. Al alzar la vista, se topó con una joven, cabello oscuro amarrado, dos largas coletas al costado de pelo y vestía de forma atrevida. Dicha mujer se acercó con una sonrisa a la pequeña, haciendo que Yukari retrocediese un poco.

-Descuida, pequeña. Yo también soy una bruja- Le dijo sonriendo.

-¿Eh? ¿Cómo sabes que soy una bruja?- Preguntó Yukari.

-No tienes porque temerme. Mi nombre es Ruby Toujou. Esta es conocida como 'La Montaña de las Brujas', ya que le ha dado refugio a los de nuestra raza por generaciones. Cómo ambas somos brujas, me gustaría que fuésemos amigas.

-"¿Por qué no?"- Se preguntó Yukari. Lo cierto era que ella no conocía a ninguna otra de su especie (Con excepción de su familia), y Ruby parecía ser una chica bastante amigable. Cuando estaba a punto de decir que sí, la voz del chico que le robó el corazón resonó en el bosque.

-¡Yukari-chan! ¿¡Donde estabas!? ¡Llevo rato buscándote!- Gritó Tsukune haciendo acto de aparición en la escena.

Ambas brujas voltearon a ver al castaño.

-¡Tsukune-san!- Exclamó alegremente Yukari.

Contrario a la alegre reacción de Yukari, Ruby veía con enojo al castaño, a lo que Tsukune arqueó una ceja.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Tienes algún problema en mi contra?- Le preguntó seriamente.

-¿Qué si tengo un problema contigo? ¡Pues así es! ¡Un sucio humano cómo tú no tendría porque estar en esta colina sagrada!- Bramó Ruby sacando una varita mágica, parecida a la de Yukari. De un movimiento de su varita, hiso que surgiera un montón de plantas y vegetales, los cuales cobraron vida y comenzaron a atacar a Tsukune, el cual las esquivaba con gracia y agilidad.

-"¡Y un cuerno! ¡Esto se parece a la 'Floración Exuberante' de Rías!"-Pensó Tsukune con un tic en el ojo.

-¡Ya basta, Ruby-san! ¡Por favor detente!- Suplicó Yukari asustada.

La bruja mayor la ignoró y siguió atacando a Tsukune, el cual aún se limitaba a esquivar los ataques de la bruja con claro desdén. Ruby estaba bastante impresionada por cómo Tsukune esquivaba sus ataques. Cualquiera diría que no la estaba tomando en serio. En un determinado momento, Tsukune paró en seco y esperó a que las plantas y vegetales se fueran en su contra, cosa que sucedió cómo él esperaba. Una enorme oleada de plantas y vegetales arremetieron violentamente contra Tsukune, sin embargo, antes de que fueran capaces de alcanzarlo, estos se congelaron.

-¿¡Qué rayos!?- Exclamó Ruby impresionada de lo que pasó. A volver su vista a Tsukune, vio que lo cubría un aura color azul rey- ¿¡Acaso eres un Hombre de las Nieves!?- Preguntó.

-No, pero la Gente de la Nieve no es la única con poderes de hielo- El aura de Tsukune comenzó a elevarse aún más. Alzó su dedo índice por sobre su cabeza-. Observa bien, ¡BOREALIS RAIN! (Lluvia Boreal)- El dedo de Tsukune emitió un fino rayo de energía con los colores de una aurora hacia el cielo. Dicho rayo, al llegar al cielo, provocó un pequeño resplandor azul. Al disiparse la luz, se podía contemplar en el cielo una hermosa aurora boreal.

-¡Que hermoso!- Exclamó Yukari emocionada y con estrellas en los ojos, olvidándose por un momento del combate. Por otra parte, Ruby fruncía el ceño.

-"¿Qué pretende este tipo? Tengo un mal presentimiento"- Era lo que vagaba en los pensamientos de la mayor.

Ese presentimiento se hiso realidad. Pues la aurora boreal que había aparecido hace unos momentos comenzó a lanzar descargas de energía multicolor por todo el terreno, congelando cuanto tocaba.

-¡El campo de girasoles!- Exclamó impresionada Ruby, a lo que Tsukune sonrió con burla.

-¿Qué puedo decir? No soy de los que se adaptan a la situación, yo prefiero adaptar la situación a mi conveniencia- Dijo sonriendo con altanería. Alzó su vista hacia la aurora y la hiso desaparecer para luego fijar su mirada en Ruby-. Descuida. Veo que le tienes mucho aprecio a este campo de girasoles, así que me he limitado a congelar mínimamente la zona donde combatimos para no hacerle daños mayores.

-¿Se supone que debo tomarlo como un acto de piedad?- Le preguntó enojada, a lo que Tsukune se encogió de hombros.

-No, más bien tómalo cómo una oferta de paz. Mi nivel está muy por encima del tuyo, además, no veo ninguna razón para seguir luchando contigo. Solo deja que Yukari y yo regresemos con nuestros amigos y hagamos de cuenta que esto no sucedió.

-Tsukune-san- Murmuró Yukari.

-¿¡Es que no que no lo entiendes!? ¡No pienso dejar que te lleves a Yukari-chan! ¡Las brujas debemos mantenernos unidas para mantenernos a salvo de esos... esos... monstruos!- Exclamó Ruby.

-¿Te refieres a los humanos?- Preguntó el castaño.

-¡Así es! ¡Dicen que no nosotros somos los monstruos, pero los únicos monstruos aquí son ellos!- Bramó Ruby furiosa.

-¡No es verdad! ¡No todos los humanos son cómo dices, Ruby-san!- Exclamó la brujita.

-¿¡Te pones de su lado!?- Exclamó Ruby atónita.

-Ruby- Intervino Tsukune, haciendo que la mencionada lo viese-. Veo que quieres estar con las de tu misma raza, y eso es algo que respeto y admiró. Todos los seres vivos debemos de cuidarnos la espalda el uno al otro. Sin embargo, tú estás forzando a Yukari a quedarse aquí contigo. No puedes obligar a una persona a unirse a una causa que ella no aprueba- Dijo Tsukune con sabiduría.

-¡CIERRA LA BOCA!- Dando rienda suelta a todo su poder, Ruby logró que algunas de las plantas se descongelasen y atacara a Tsukune, el cual fue agarrado desprevenido y recibió una pequeña cortada en un hombro.

-"¡Esto es humillante! ¿¡Cómo pude dejar que tan burdo ataque me hiciera sangrar!?"- Pensó Tsukune con furia.

-¡TSUKUNE-SAN!- Exclamó Yukari preocupada. En un impulso de adrenalina, la brujita acumuló todo su poder en su varita, haciendo aparecer unas cartas con alas, las cuales embistieron y destrozaron a las plantas y vegetales que atacaban a Tsukune.

-¿¡Qué diablos!?- Exclamaron Tsukune y Ruby al unísono. Las cartas viraron y embistieron nuevamente, esta vez el ataca iba directo a Ruby.

-¡WAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!- Exclamó cuando la andanada de cartas la mandó a volar, cayendo inconsciente. Todo esto ante la atenta mirada de Tsukune, quien aún seguía impresionado por el repentino despliegue de poder por parte de su amiguita.

-"Jamás creí que Yukari pudiese tener oculto semejante poder. Me recuerda Yu Tendo de Dragón Marino (N/A: Pertenece a la serie BeyBlade Metal Fusion), ese enano hiperactivo de 11 años también es un genio, tanto mentalmente como a nivel de combate"- Pensó Tsukune, recordando al chamito y todas las bromas que habían hecho juntos. Apartó esos pensamientos y se acercó preocupado a Yukari, la cual lucía bastante agotada- ¿Estás bien, Yukari-chan?- Preguntó Tsukune arrodillándose y poniendo sus dos manos en los hombros de la brujita, haciendo que esta se sonroje ligeramente.

-¡Hi!- Respondió sonriendo, aunque era claro que estaba bastante agotada. Tsukune suspiró de alivio.

-Menos mal. Tal parece que no tienes heridas físicas, sin embargo, se nota que utilizaste demasiada energía para golpear a Ruby- Dijo Tsukune.

-Descuida, Tsukune-san. Todo lo que necesito es descansar un poco- Respondió Yukari.

Antes de que pudiesen hacer cualquier otra cosa, Mizore, Moka y Kurumu llegaban corriendo desde el bosque.

-¿¡Que pasó!?- Preguntó Moka preocupada.

-En resumen: Una bruja loca llamada Ruby intentó convencer a Yukari de que se quedase en este lugar, yo aparecí, ella se puso histérica, comenzó a atacarme y Yukari sacó un enorme poder y mandó a volar a Ruby- Resumió Tsukune restándole importancia.

-¿¡Yukari!?- Exclamaron con sorpresa las 3 recién llegadas.

-Sip. No sé cómo, pero Yukari sacó una enorme energía y derroto a Ruby. Pero mejor hablemos de eso más tarde. La pobre Yukari gastó demasiada energía contra Ruby y necesita descansar para reponer energías- Dijo Tsukune.

-Hi- Respondieron las chicas. Cuando estaban a punto de irse, Tsukune se detuvo en seco.

-¿Esta tipa aún sigue...?- Tsukune se dio media vuelta, solo para ser mordido en el pecho por un enorme vegetal, el cual tenía boca y mostraba unos filosos colmillos. El ataque a traición provocó una fuerte hemorragia en el pecho de Tsukune, el cual cayó de bruces contra él piso. Las chicas contemplaron el terrible espectáculo con miradas horrorizadas.

-¡TSUKUNE!- Exclamaron todas al unísono. Frente a ellas, Ruby comenzaba a ponerse de pie, contemplando a Tsukune desangrándose.

-Tú te lo buscaste, maldito- Murmuró sosteniéndose el adolorido brazo derecho. De repente, todo su ser se estremeció. Podía sentir una fuerte aura asesina en su contra justo delante de ella. Alzó y la vista solo para ver que Kurumu y Mizore se habían transformado completamente, así como el rosario de Moka emitía un aura escarlata. Nadie dijo nada...

Después...

Una enorme explosión cubrió toda la zona.

 _Continuara..._

* * *

 **Nota de Autor: De nueva cuenta, quiero pedirles disculpas por la tardanza y, ya que estamos, quiere pedirles sugerencias acerca de que personaje podría ser el Shogun Hipocampo.**

 **Verán, ya tengo cubierto los puestos de todos los Shoguns, menos de ese.**

 **En un principio, quería poner a Ginga Hagane de BeyBlade Metal Fusion (Ya que no tengo planeado que aparezca el Caballero de Pegaso en esta historia), pero, tras hablar con un amigo, descarté esa opción. Sin embargo, si Ginga les parece buena opción para ser el Shogun Hipocampo, háganmelo saber, así como quien creen que debería portar dichas Escamas.**

 **Sin más que decir, ¡Nos leemos!**

 **PS: ¿Les gustaría que, después de poner el dato curioso acerca de los personajes, también ponga un omake? He aquí un intento para que me digan si lo aprueban o no**

* * *

 **Curiosidades: Yu Tendo de Dragón Marino.**

 **Este chamito de 11 años no solo es el Shogun más joven de su ejército, sino también el Shogun más joven de la historia de los Marinas, comenzando su entrenamiento con 9 años de edad. Siendo también el último Shogun en ser reclutado.**

* * *

 **Omake.**

 **El joven Caballero Dorado de Cáncer, Issei Hyodou, se hallaba sentado tranquilamente en una roca junto al coliseo donde entrenan los aprendices de Caballeros, llenando unos informes acerca de su última misión. La paz duró poco, ya que…**

 **-¡Auxiliooooooo, Issei!- Bramó Takamura apareciendo de repente y corriendo como alma que lleva el jefe de Makoto.**

 **-¿¡Mamoru-san!?- Exclamó Issei sorprendido- ¿¡Que ocurre!?**

 **Por respuesta, Takamura señaló con el pulgar hacia atrás de él. Issei entornó los ojos y vio la razón de su miedo.**

 **Un enorme número de amazonas furiosas venían corriendo detrás del Caballero de Tauro.**

 **-¡Vuelve aquí, maldito pervertido!- Dijo una.**

 **-¡Te vamos a castrar!- Bramó otra. Por instinto, ambos varones se llevaron una mano a la entrepierna.**

 **-¿Qué hiciste ahora?- Preguntó Issei un poco sorprendido.**

 **-Instalé una cámara oculta en los vestidores de las Amazonas.**

 **-¿¡Que cosa!?- Exclamó Issei. Antes de que preguntase otra cosa, Mamoru ya había huido, siendo seguido muy de cerca por las Amazonas furiosas. Por su parte, el Cáncer se llevó un dedo a la barbilla en gesto pensativo- Cámara oculta en los vestidores de las Amazonas, ¿Y si hago lo mismo en el cuarto de Rías?- Dijo esbozando una sonrisa pervertida.**

 **Fin Omake.**


	9. Confrontación con el Comité de Seguridad

Capitulo 8: La confrontación con el Comité de Seguridad.

-¡Maestra, maestra!- Se oyó la voz de una pequeña niña de cabello negro, la cual se encontraba en medio de un campo de girasoles. Dicha niña se hallaba corriendo a los brazos de una anciana.

La anciana sonrió y abrazó cálidamente a la chica. Más tarde, ambas se encontraban caminando por la colina tomadas de la mano.

-Aprende el valor de esta colina, Ruby- Dijo la anciana sonriéndole a la pequeña-. Esta colina ha sido un refugio para nosotras, las brujas, por años.

-¡Si, maestra!- Exclamó la niña de forma enérgica y alegre- ¡Prometo que siempre cuidaré de nuestra colina!

La anciana simplemente sonrió y le acarició la cabeza a Ruby.

o-o-o

Ruby despertó de golpe del sueño en el que se hallaba sumida, escuchando las voces de Tsukune, Yukari, Mizore, Moka y Kurumu hablar acerca de la salud del primero.

Al incorporarse, todos la miraron fijamente. Ruby reaccionó y tomó rápidamente su varita dispuesta a defenderse. Antes de lanzar su ataque, Tsukune puso frente a ella una lata de jugo.

-¿Quieres un poco? Descuida, hay suficiente para todos- Dijo Tsukune amablemente.

-Si intentas comprarme con esto...- Comenzó Ruby después de un largo silencio.

-Por favor- Tsukune hiso rodar los ojos con evidente fastidio-, si te quisiese muerta, ya lo estarías, ¿No crees? Lo que quiero es oír tu historia- Terminó tranquilamente Tsukune.

La bruja lo pensó unos momentos y se decidió a hacerle caso.

Ruby les contó todos los destrozos que los humanos le habían ocasionado tanto a sus antepasados cómo a sus hogares.

-¡Esos malditos humanos solo han provocado destrozos a mi raza! ¡Ellos... ellos deben ser erradicados!- Exclamó Ruby casi sollozando, ganándose una mirada de lástima por parte de los demás.

-Pero no todos los humanos son así- Saltó Yukari.

-Es verdad- Apoyó Mizore.

-Nosotras hemos conocido a un excelente ser humano, y el nos ha hablado de otros seres humanos que son cómo- Dijo Kurumu, haciendo que Tsukune se sonrojase un poco ante las palabras de sus amigas.

-Sí. El nos defendió cuando ni siquiera otros Yokais nos habían defendido- Dijo Moka, acrecentando el sonrojo de Tsukune ( **N/A: No tienen de que preocuparse, primero me ponen una pistola en cabeza antes que yo haga un Tsukune X Moka** )

-¿De quién se trata?- Preguntó Ruby sorprendida. Tsukune soltó un suspiro y puso su mano sobre la cabeza de Ruby.

-Mejor te lo muestro y así nos ahorramos las palabras- Dijo Tsukune tranquilamente, a lo que Ruby lo miró sorprendida.

-¿Qué piensas hac...?- No terminó de hablar, puesto que la mano de Tsukune emitió un pequeño destello azul claro y Ruby abrió sus ojos de par en par...

Tsukune le había pasado varios de sus recuerdos. No todos, pero solo algunas vivencias que tuvo durante su entrenamiento para Marina y también algunas de las que ha tenido en la Academia Yokai, además de que le transfirió lo básico acerca de los Ejércitos Divinos y los Guerreros Sagrados.

Ruby se dejó caer pesadamente en el futón en estado de shock. Por otra parte, el resto de las chicas miraban con curiosidad a Ruby.

-Eto... ¿Qué le hiciste a Ruby-san?- Preguntó Yukari con nerviosismo.

-Relájate, Yukari-chan. Lo que hice es simple: cómo me daba fastidio tener que explicar de nueva cuenta todo el asunto de los Ejércitos Divinos, simplemente le he transferido una parte de mis recuerdos. Ahora debe estar en shock por la cantidad de información que ha recibido de golpe. En unos momentos debería estar saliendo del shock- Explicó Tsukune de forma calmada.

Efectivamente, segundos después Ruby se reincorporaba.

-Es... es increíble que los humanos puedan desarrollar semejantes poderes... pero aún más increíble- Ruby fijó su mirada en Tsukune- que hayan humanos de corazón puro... cómo tú- Dijo Ruby.

Adelantándose al inminente ataque de celos por parte de sus amigas, Tsukune le sonrió a Ruby y dijo:

-Tengo una idea, Ruby-san, ¿Por qué no te vas con nosotros a la Academia Yokai? No te preocupes por abandonar el campo de girasoles: Una compañera de armas, Rías Gremory de Piscis, es una fiel amante de las plantas. De hecho, ella suele monitorear ciertos campos de flores para asegurarse que nada les pase- Propuso Tsukune, a lo que Ruby abrió enormemente sus ojos.

-¿Cómo hace eso?- Sus ojos evidenciaban la curiosidad que sentía.

-Ella pone hechizos especiales que hacen que, cuando alguien le hace algo negativo a esos campos, el responsable se teletransporte y pierda todo recuerdo del campo. Sin embargo, cualquiera podrá pasar sin dificultades si se acerca sin intenciones hostiles. Apuesto que a Rías-san le gustará la idea de cuidar ese hermoso campo de girasoles- Dijo Tsukune sonriéndole a Ruby con confianza.

La bruja suspiró un momento y se tomó unos segundos para pensar.

-¿Me juras que esa chica mantendrá segura la colina?

-Confía en mí. No he congeniado con Rías mucho que digamos, pero si lo suficiente como para saber que ella jamás permitiría que dañen algo que protege- Dijo Tsukune con completa convicción de sus palabras. Ruby dejó escapar un suspiro para finalmente sonreír.

-Me parece buena idea ir a su escuela.

o-o-o

( **N/A: Discúlpenme que a partir de aquí me salté tantas partes, sin embargo, no le veo sentido en esforzarme tanto en partes que ya se saben cómo terminaran. Pero tranquilos, después las cosas se pondrán bastante interesantes ;)** )

Cuando las vacaciones terminaron y los chicos volvieron a la Academia, todo había empezado a rodar cuesta abajo.

El Comité de Seguridad Pública había hecho acto de escena, conllevando una doctrina de totalitarismo a la Academia. Nadie tenía las agallas de hablar...

Nadie, excepto el club de periodismo.

Ellos comenzaron a reunir información y pruebas respecto a los actos que había estado llevando a cabo el comité de seguridad.

Desgraciadamente, Kuyou, el presidente del Comité de Seguridad y considerado el segundo Yokai más poderoso de la Academia, tomó medidas, ordenando la captura inmediata de los miembros del club de periodismo.

Tsukune, que se había enterado acerca de esa orden primero que cualquier otro miembro del club, había decidido ir con Kuyou y proponerle un trato que estaba seguro el no declinaría. Actualmente, el joven Kraken se encontraba frente a frente con Kuyou en su oficina, el cual lo miraba con una expresión indescifrable.

-¿Qué quieres, Aono?- Preguntó Kuyou con un porte intimidante, sin embargo, esto no afectó en nada al joven Kraken, el cual se mantenía firme en frente del Yokai.

-Me ahorraré las diplomacias: Vengo a proponerte un trato- Kuyou arqueó una ceja tranquilamente.

-¿Trato? Explícate.

-Veras, Kuyou- Kuyou tuvo un tic en el ojo ante la insolencia del muchacho de no dirigirse a él con el debido respeto-. Me he enterado de que vas tras los miembros de mi club, de modo que vengo aquí a hacerte una oferta que sé no podrás rechazar- Esto comenzó a despertar la curiosidad de Kuyou-. Solo pido una cosa a cambio...

-¿Qué te dejemos libre?- Preguntó Kuyou arqueando una ceja.

-Me da igual lo que me hagan a mí. Todo lo que quiero es que dejen en paz a mis compañeros- Dijo Tsukune.

-Como quieras, sin embargo, lo que sea que quieras darme, más te vale que valga más o menos lo mismo que pides a cambio- Tsukune simplemente sonrió de medio lado.

-"Tal parece que mi plan va a funcionar"- Pensó el castaño mientras comenzaba a dar vueltas por la oficina de Kuyou, como si el asunto del que discutían no tuviese importancia alguna- Dime, Kuyou, ¿Qué opinarías si te dijese que en esta academia hay un alumno que pertenece a la única raza está restringida por las reglas de la Academia?- Preguntó con un tono casi de burla, haciendo que Kuyou abriese sus ojos de par en par.

-No... ¿No estás insinuando que...?

-Así es, Kuyou. Hay un humano dentro de esta Academia. Si dejas a mis amigos en paz, te diré de quien se trata- Dijo Tsukune. Por su parte, Kuyou apretó los dientes con fuerza. No le gustaba que alguien más lo controlase, pero, dada la mirada sin miedo que le dirigía Tsukune, era obvio que, aunque lo torturase, no le sacaría la información a menos que aceptase el trato.

-Está bien. Dime, ¿Quién es el humano?- Tsukune sonrió de medio lado por la respuesta de Kuyou. Todo iba según su plan.

o-o-o

Horas después, todos los estudiantes miraban atónitos a Tsukune, el cual se hallaba siendo escoltado por miembros del Comité de Seguridad.

¿La razón? Ahora todo mundo conocía su secreto: El era un ser humano.

Tsukune suspiró pesadamente. En ese momento, le gustaría haber entrenado más sus habilidades psíquicas, así podría leer la mente de las personas sin necesidad de tocarles la cabeza. En ese momento más que nunca, le habría gustado saber qué es lo que vagaba en las mentes de todos sus compañeros.

Por otra parte, los otros estudiantes no daban crédito a lo que veían ¿Tsukune Aono, el cual decían los rumores, alguien con el nivel de un Yokai Clase S era un humano? ¡Imposible! Algunos estudiantes estaban más sorprendidos que el resto, como por ejemplo:

Saizo Komiya era uno de los alumnos que más sorprendido estaba, ¿¡Tsukune Aono un humano!? ¿¡Cómo era eso posible!? ¡El primer día de clases él se había movido de un lugar al otro antes de que siquiera pudiese parpadear! ¡Y además de eso, lo había estampado contra el suelo y lo había derrotado de un solo golpe! ¡Es imposible que un humano fuese capaz de lograr algo así!

Otra sorprendida, era Tamayo Ichinose, ¿¡Aono un humano!? ¡Se había dado cuenta de que eran Nereidas primero que nadie! ¡Había PARTIDO EL AGUA de la piscina en dos cómo si de Moisés y el Mar Rojo se tratasen! Además, ¿A qué se refería entonces Aono cuando le había dicho que no le haría daño ya que "Ambos pertenecían al mar"?

En cuanto al club de periódico, si bien estaban sorprendidos con que toda la academia se enterase, nadie, con excepción de Gin y Nekonome, estaba sorprendido en lo que respecta a la verdadera identidad de Tsukune.

Gin tenía exactamente las mismas dudas que tenían Saizo e Ichinose. Si Tsukune era en verdad un humano, entonces, ¿Cómo podía tener semejantes habilidades? Tsukune se había parado sobre sus manos cuando peleó contra él, y aún así fue capaz de vencerlo con facilidad. Ahora mismo, Gin apretaba los puños con frustración. Si bien ambos habían tenido varias discusiones (Principalmente a causa de las perversiones del mismo Gin), Tsukune había demostrado ser un verdadero y leal amigo.

Por otra parte, Nekonome también se mostraba bastante triste y confundida. Le había agarrado bastante cariño a Aono, quien no solo era uno de sus alumnos más aplicados, sino también uno de los más amables. En bastantes ocasiones lo había visto salir en defensa de gente que era discriminada. No importaba si él era humano: No dejaba de ser buena persona. De hecho, ella había tratado de convencer al director de que salvase a Tsukune, ya que el Comité de Seguridad estaba planeando su ejecución. Sin embargo, este simplemente alegó que "De ser así, significa que es su destino".

Por otra parte, Mizore, Moka, Kurumu, Yukari y Ruby estaban asustadas por lo que estaba pasando. Tsukune permanecía atado a una cruz en el patio del colegio, dicha cruz tenía grabado con la sangre de Tsukune la frase 'Soy humano'. Llevaba horas de estar atado, recibiendo múltiples golpes por parte del Comité. Tsukune simplemente mantenía los ojos cerrados ante las burlas. Lo que nadie esperó, es que los alumnos que no pertenecían al Comité, no se burlaban ni golpeaban a Tsukune. Simplemente, o mantenían la cabeza agachada, o lo miraban con lástima. Cuando lo escoltaron al patío, durante el camino, Tsukune les había hablado a las mentes de sus amigas, dándoles palabras tranquilizadoras y diciéndoles que todo estaría bien. Sin embargo estas no podían dejar de preocuparse, puesto que se hallaban entre la muchedumbre que observaba al pobre Tsukune.

Seguramente ustedes se estarán preguntando que pretende hacer Tsukune al dejarse someter por estos tipos ¿No es así? Porque todos sabemos que, de así quererlo, podría convertir a todo el Comité en estatuas de hielo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Lo que pretendía Tsukune era muy simple: Mostrarle a toda la academia las injusticias que cometía el Comité. La gente ya estaba harta de ese totalitarismo, eso se notaba a leguas. Todo lo que necesitaba la academia era un pequeño empujón para que al fin decidieran revelarse.

o-o-o

Kuyou se hallaba en frente de toda la multitud, acompañado por varios de los miembros más poderosos del Comité.

-¡Ahora, queridos estudiantes, presenciaran la muerte de un humano: Nuestro odiado enemigo!- Bramó Kuyou, a lo que siguió una enorme ovación por parte de los demás alumnos. Sabían que si no lo hacían, serían asesinados.

-Fufufufu- Se escuchó una débil risita. Inmediatamente Kuyou ordenó que se detuviese la ovación. El presidente del Comité volvió su rostro a Tsukune, el cual, para sorpresa de todos, incluyendo de sus amigas, no mostraba el más leve resquicio de miedo, sino una sonrisa burlona dirigida a Kuyou. Esto hiso enfurecer al rubio.

-¿Qué te hace tanta gracia, humano?- Preguntó con furia, a lo que Tsukune se encogió de hombros.

-De nada en particular. Simplemente rio de lo patéticos que son tanto tú como tu cuerda de jala bolas- Alegó burlón, provocando el shock de todos los presentes.

-¿Qué dijiste?- Preguntó en tono amenazante, provocando que varios estudiantes, incluyendo varios de sus propios subordinados, tragasen grueso. Por su parte, Tsukune eliminó su sonrisa burlona y la reemplazó por una cara de seriedad.

-Digo que tanto tú cómo tus esbirros son el epítome de lo patético, Kuyou, ¿No oíste las ovaciones de horita? Esas ovaciones no eran porque estuviesen de acuerdo con tú maldita doctrina de totalitarismo y con mi ejecución, esa ovación era debido a que temen que si no les siguen la corriente, ustedes los maten.

Nadie daba a crédito a sus oídos, ¿Un humano diciéndole la verdad a Kuyou en la cara? ¡Inaudito!

-Permíteme decirte algo, Kuyou, la justicia es poder, no al revés. Llevar la justicia es lo que te da el derecho a ejercer el poder. No esa estupidez de que el poder confiere el derecho a ejercer 'Justicia'. Dime, ¿Qué hay de justo en chantajear a los alumnos? ¿¡Qué hay de justo en golpear a los débiles simplemente porque se les pegó la malparida gana!? ¡USTEDES SON UNA VERGÜENZAN PARA ESTA ACADEMIA Y PARA SUS PROPIAS RAZAS!- Bramó Tsukune sintiendo una furia que en pocas ocasiones había experimentado.

Los estudiantes seguían sin creer lo que escuchaban. Pese a todo, pese a que lo discriminaban por ser humano, pese a que lo golpearon, maltrataron, despreciaron y humillaron... ¿Seguía preocupándose por ellos?

Lo que dijo Tsukune dijo a continuación, fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

-Ustedes me dan asco.

Ahora sí. Kuyou ya había tenido suficiente.

-¡QUEMATE Y MUERE, ESCORIA HUMANA!- Bramó Kuyou lanzando una ráfaga de fuego a la cruz. Tsukune cerró los ojos y esperó el impacto que, si bien podría haberlo detenido con facilidad, decidió que era mejor recibirlo para que sus compañeros pudiesen abrir los ojos.

Estando la llamarada a escasos centímetros de Tsukune, este abrió sus ojos de par en par.

-¿¡Y este cosm...!?- No pudo terminar la frase, ya que se escucho por todos los alrededores una simple palabra.

-¡EXCALIBUR!

Ante los atónitos ojos de todos, una onda de impacto color dorado hiso acto de presencia, anulando la llamarada de Kuyou y partiendo la cruz a la mitad.

-¿¡Pero qué cojo...!?- Trató de decir el rubio.

-¡SURENDRA JIT! (Campeón de Indra)

Una voz diferente resonó por el lugar y una enorme lluvia de plumas de fuego negro inundó los alrededores de la cruz, obligando a Kuyou y sus esbirros a retroceder.

Cuando el fuego y la cortina de humo se disiparon, los alumnos y profesores contemplaron a Tsukune junto con otros dos muchachos. Ambos tenían el pelo negro, pero sus peinados eran distintos. Además de que uno tenía los ojos color ónix y el otro los tenía dorados. Ambos tenían puestos un uniforme colegial muy parecido, lo que variaba era el emblema del colegio. El de ojos negros ayudaba a Tsukune a tenerse en pie.

-¿Chicos?- Preguntó Tsukune asombrado a los dos chicos- ¿Qué hacen aquí?

-Sentimos una perturbación en tu cosmos y salimos corriendo a prestarte refuerzos- Dijo el de ojos dorados sonriendo.

-Vaya, así que esta es la Academia Yokai de la que tanto nos has hablado, Tsukune. Sin embargo, tengo dos preguntas: 1) ¿Por qué estos tipos intentaban crucificarte? 2) ¿Por qué no te defendiste? Guiándome por sus cosmos, ninguno de ellos es rival para ti- Dijo el de orbes ónix

-Por cierto, hermoso discurso, me conmoviste- Aseguró el oji dorado sonriendo con cierta burla, provocando un tic en el ojo de Tsukune.

-¿Hace cuanto llegaron?

-Desde que comenzaste tu discurso- Respondió el oji negro.

-¡USTEDES! ¿¡QUIEN COÑO SON!?- Bramó Kuyou hirviendo de rabia. Los tres jovenes alzaron la vista. El primero en hablar fue el de ojos ónix.

-Kazuto Kirigaya, pero pueden decirme Kirito- Se presentó. Luego fue el turno de hablar del oji dorado.

-Makoto Itou, somos los mejores amigos de Tsukune.

No pasó mucho antes de que los demás estudiantes comenzasen a cuchichear acerca de los dos jovenes que habían salvado a Tsukune. Mizore y el resto se preguntaron si esos dos podrían ser algunos de los compañeros de armas de Tsukune. Por otra parte, los miembros del Comité parecían que iban a ir en contra de ellos en cualquier momento. Anticipándose a esto, Tsukune les susurró a sus amigos:

-Por favor, no interfieran en esta pelea- Sus amigos lo miraron y simplemente asintieron. Ambos sabían que se trataba de una batalla que Tsukune tenía que librar por sí solo. Kazuto soltó a Tsukune y este se paró firmemente, luego, apuntó con el dedo al rubio- ¡Kuyou!- Bramó, haciendo que todos prestasen atención a lo que estaba pasando- Sin lugar a dudas llevas demasiado tiempo haciendo de las tuyas en esta academia. Me importa muy poco que me maltratasen o humillasen, pero no puedo soportar que tú y tu pandilla se burlen de mi raza siendo que ustedes cometen el mismo pecado de matarse entre ustedes solo porque sí- Esto puso a algunos estudiantes a reflexionar. Tsukune tenía razón. Ellos siempre criticaban a los humanos por quitarse la vida los unos a los otros como si fuesen animales, pero, ¿No estaban haciendo ellos lo mismo al atacar a otros Yokais aún sabiendo que la mayoría de las razas están en peligro de extinción?-. Así que, ya que ustedes se llaman a sí mismos los más poderosos de la academia, los reto a un duelo. Si gano: Disolverán el Comité de Seguridad Pública, si pierdo: Ustedes pueden hacer lo que quieran conmigo.

Esta era, sin duda, la mayor locura que todos habían escuchado en sus vidas. ¿Un humano desafiaba a todo el Comité de Seguridad Pública? Ni siquiera otros Yokais, aún teniendo sus fabulosos poderes, se habían atrevido a hacer semejante acto valentía. Nadie lograba decir nada ni pensar nada en concreto, salvo por:

-" _¿Cuánto crees que resistan estos pobres desgraciados frente a la ira de Tsukune_ "- Preguntó Makoto a Kazuto vía cosmos.

-" _No más de media hora si Tsukune se toma su tiempo. Ahora, si va con todo desde el principio: cinco minutos y eso si ponen mucha resistencia_ "- Respondió el Capricornio haciendo una ligera mueca.

-"Tsukune..."- Pensó Mizore preocupada.

-" _Descuida, Mizore-chan, te prometo que estaré bien_ "- Escuchó la voz de Tsukune en su cabeza, cosa que la relajó.

-"Je je... esto será divertido de presenciar"- Pensó el director de la academia.

-¿¡ERES IDIOTA!?- Se escuchó la voz de Gin desde la multitud, haciendo que todos volteasen a verlo- ¡ELLOS SON YOKAIS DEL RANGO MÁS ALTO! ¡ADMITO QUE TU FUERZA SUPERA CON CRECES LA DE UN HUMANO PROMEDIO, PERO ESO NO BASTARÁ PARA PLANTARLE CARA AL COMITÉ! ¡MÁS AÚN SI TE ENFRENTARAS A TODOS SUS MIEMBROS!- Bramó histérico.

-" _Tranquilízate, Ero-Gin, acabaré con estos niños bonitos_ "- Gin escuchó la voz de Tsukune que, sin saber exactamente porque, lo reconfortó bastante.

Silencio una vez más, hasta que...

¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!- Kuyou estalló en carcajadas, junto a una gran parte del comité- ¿¡UN SIMPLE HUMANO QUIERE PLANTARNOS CARA!? ¡QUE RISA! ¡DEBERÍAS DE CUIDAR ESA LENGUA O LA PERDERAS!- Kuyou siguió con sus carcajadas. Tsukune sonrió de medio lado.

-Burro hablando de orejas, o mejor dicho, elfo hablando de orejas- Se burló Tsukune, deteniendo las carcajadas instantáneamente. Kuyou iba a atacar a Tsukune, pero fue interrumpido por un subordinado con lentes ( **N/A: Perdónenme, pero no recuerdo los nombres de los esbirros XD** ).

-Descuide, Kuyou-sama, un humano cómo él no es digno de morir por sus nobles manos, déjemelo a mí- Dijo tranquilamente.

-Cómo quieras- El de lentes se volteó a Tsukune y sonrió con burla.

-¿Qué ocurre, humano? ¿Ya no eres tan valiente?- Tsukune no respondió, simplemente sonrió con burla, irritando más al lentejudo, el cual se abalanzó sobre él, recorriendo la enorme distancia en tiempo record- ¡Voy a borrarte esa sonrisa, humano debilucho!- Bramó lanzándole un puñetazo al estomago.

-¡TSUKUNE/AONO!- Exclamaron una enorme cantidad de estudiantes y maestros.

¡PUM!

La escena que se presenciaba era... increíble... nadie tenía palabras.

Tsukune había detenido el puñetazo prácticamente con desdén, y ahora le tenía la mano sujeta.

-Humano: sí... debilucho... no lo creo- Tsukune apretó la mano del sujeto, haciendo que este se pusiera de rodillas y gritara de dolor. Todos (Con obvias excepciones) presenciaban esto con los ojos abiertos cómo platos-. Ya estuvo bueno, te haré sufrir por todo el dolor que has causado en esta academia- Los marrones ojos de Tsukune comenzaron a brillar levemente, asustando al azabache en frente de el- Genma Ken (Puño de Ilusión).

El azabache abrió y cerró los ojos, solo para darse cuenta de que su piel comenzaba a podrirse hasta convertirse en huesos.

-¡UUUUUAAAAAHHHHH!- Exclamó cayendo inconsciente, de modo que Tsukune desactivó la ilusión.

Nadie, con obvias excepciones, entendía que le había pasado al lentejudo.

-¿¡Que hiciste!?- Exclamó una miembro del Consejo, una pelirroja.

-Digamos que le mostré el infierno en vida- Respondió Tsukune con burla. Antes de que nadie dijese otra cosa, Tsukune separó un poco sus piernas y a continuación lo rodeó un aura color azul claro, haciendo que todos, con excepción de sus amigas, sus compañeros de armas y el director, abriesen sus ojos de par en par al ver que atrás de Tsukune aparecía la imagen de una manta raya gigantesca-. Ikuso (Aquí voy).

Antes de que nadie reaccionase, Tsukune se hallaba frente a varios de los miembros del Comité, los cuales mandó a volar con un simple vaivén de su mano. Esto hiso que el resto reaccionase, adquiriendo todos su forma monstruosa. Tsukune retrocedió de un salto y sonrió con burla.

-Vamos, como mínimo, esto debería servirme de ejercicio diurno- Se burló.

Todos los miembros del Comité se abalanzaron sobre él con ferviente sed de sangre. Tsukune tomó del brazo a uno y empezó a dar vueltas sobre su eje, usando el cuerpo del Yokai que sostenía para golpear a los demás. Después, lo arrojó con violencia contra un árbol. Varios más se acercaron y Tsukune los mandó a volar con tan solo elevar su cosmos. Tomó a otro de la cara y lo estampó contra el suelo, después, lo usó como bola de boliche y lo hiso rodar con fuerza contra sus compañeros. Tsukune lanzó miles de puñetazos al mach 3 e hirió de gravedad a varios monstruos.

Llevaban apenas unos 5 minutos de pelear y ya solo quedaba una cuarta parte de los miembros del comité. Por su parte, Tsukune había retrocedido un poco para estirar los brazos. Los alumnos y profesores no podían creer lo que presenciaban, ¿Tsukune en verdad era humano y no había mentido respecto a su raza? ¿Acaso en verdad era posible que un solo humano fuese capaz de derrotar tan fácilmente a los Yokais más poderosos usando tan solo sus puños y sin ayuda de nadie?

-No entiendo- Murmuró una pelirroja frustrada y asustada-. ¿Cómo es posible, que un simple humano sea capaz de hacer algo semejante?

Tsukune la ignoró olímpicamente y fijó su vista en Kuyou.

-¿Lo has entendido? Tus esbirros no son nada para mí. Mejor será que tú vengas a plantarme cara personalmente- Dijo con mirada seria.

Kuyou apretó los puños y miró con ira a Tsukune. ¿¡Como era posible que un simple humano pudiese humillar a los Yokais más fuertes de la academia sin siquiera haberse esforzado!? ¡Era inaceptable! En ese instante, Kuyou demostró su verdadera forma... un Demonio Zorro. Todos los presentes abrieron sus ojos de par en par al observar las violentas llamas azules que se arremolinaban a él. Eso explicaba porque Kuyou era tan poderoso, su raza era prácticamente una divinidad.

-Así que este es tu poder...- Murmuró Tsukune sin intimidarse.

-Así es... y ahora, te mostrare el poder le la legendaria Clase S.

Kuyou rápidamente arremetió contra Tsukune, estampándole una serie de violentos ataques, los cuales lo hacía retroceder bastante. Kuyou siguió con sus violentos ataques, destrozando gran parte de la academia. Finalmente, le dio a Tsukune una poderosa patada en la quijada, estampándolo contra el techo, seguidamente, cargó en sus manos una enorme llamarada, la cual arrojó a Tsukune.

-¡MUEREEEEEEE!- Bramó el Demonio Zorro.

Lo que se vio después fue una enorme explosión que iluminó toda la academia.

-¡TSUKUNE/AONO!- Se escucharon montones de gritos por parte de alumnos y maestros.

Kuyou sonrió victorioso y se volteó al resto.

-¿Basta con esta demostración? Esto pasará con todos los que se atrevan a desafiarme: Morirán al igual que Tsukune Aono.

Todos estaban callados y en shock... Tsukune... ¿Había muerto?

El silencio fue destrozado por las estridentes carcajadas de Kazuto y Makoto.

-¡JAJAJAJA! ¿¡DE... DE VERDAD CREES QUE ESE ATAQUE DE PACOTILLA ACABARÍA CON TSUKUNE!?- Dijo Makoto entre risas.

-¡DE VERDAD QUE O ERES UN CRÉDULO, O SIMPLEMENTE ERES UN CEGATÓN DE MIERDA! ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!- Continuó riéndose Kazuto.

-¿De qué rayos hablan?- Kuyou frunció el ceño- Por si no lo notaron, he desintegrado su cuerpo...

-Bah, tú eres el único que va desintegrarse.

Todos fijaron sus vistas en el techo y se toparon con Tsukune, el cual permanecía intacto pese al ataque, sin embargo, su camisa había quedado incinerada y sus pantalones ahora parecían unos shorts.

Pocos eran los que daban crédito a sus ojos, ¿Cómo Tsukune podía haber salido ileso de semejante ataque?

Kuyou sintió algo que nunca había sentido antes: Sintió su cuerpo paralizado por el pánico.

Todos guardaron silencio al ver que el más temido de toda la academia retrocedía con una cara de pánico. Por otra parte, Tsukune saltó del tejado y aterrizó elegantemente sobre el suelo. Avanzó lentamente hacia Kuyou. El rubio recuperó un poco de su valor y las llamas azules volvieron a cubrir su cuerpo, aunque su expresión de miedo no había cambiado. Tsukune sonrió ligeramente burlón mientras seguía avanzando.

-Parece que te va a dar un ataque de calor. Así que, permíteme que te enfríe- Tsukune posicionó su mano derecha hacia el frente mientras era rodeado otra vez por un aura azul- ¡DIAMOND DUST! (Polvo de diamante)- Una ráfaga de aire helado salió disparada hacia Kuyou, la cual apagó sus llamas y lo mandó a estrellarse contra una de las paredes, congelando también parte de la estructura de la academia.

-¿¡PODERES DE HIELO!?- Exclamaron casi todos los maestros y alumnos sorprendidos.

Por su parte, Kuyou se incorporó lentamente, adolorido y un poco mareado, además de que se sentía como si hubiese sido atrapado por una enorme ventisca. Tsukune se tomó su tiempo para disfrutar la cara de pánico de Kuyou.

-¿Qu... qué se supone que eres? ¿Un demonio de las nieves?- Preguntó Kuyou retrocediendo. Tsukune hiso rodar los ojos con fastidio mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-¿No te lo dije ya? Soy un ser humano- Dijo Tsukune tranquilamente.

No podía ser. Kuyou se negaba a creer que iba a ser asesinado por un simple humano.

-Normalmente preferiría evitar asesinar a alguien, sin embargo, no puedo dejar que alguien tan cruel como tú siga con vida- Espetó Tsukune con frialdad.

-¿Huh?- Se preguntó Mizore al darse cuenta que el color del ambiente comenzaba a cambiar- ¿Qué está pasando?- Se preguntó Mizore.

Antes de que nadie se diese cuenta, todo el ambiente había cambiado de color. Todo el lugar se había vuelto de los colores de una aurora boreal. Al darse cuenta, algunos se asustaron, otros se sorprendieron y otros veían con emoción el hermoso ambiente. Cualquiera que viese ese ambiente diría que estaban dentro de las entrañas de una aurora.

-¿Qué les parece? ¿No es sorprendente lo bella que puede llegar a ser una aurora boreal?- Preguntó Tsukune, haciendo que todos volteasen a verlo. No tardaron en llegar a la conclusión de que Tsukune era el que había generado ese ambiente. Tsukune volvió a fijar su vista en Kuyou-. Sin embargo, igual de sorprendente, es el poder que posee- El castaño extendió sus brazos a los lados y sus manos comenzaron a generar una energía color azul, la cual provocó que todos sintieran un enorme frio.

Esto hiso que Kuyou saliese del shock. Lanzó un grito de guerra arrojó una enorme llamarada a Tsukune, la cual se desvaneció antes de siquiera tocarlo a causa del enorme poder que desprendía.

-¡MALDITO! ¡NO SERÉ ASESINADO POR UN SER HUMANO!- Bramó Kuyou furioso.

Tsukune comenzó a aumentar más su cosmos, provocando que todos se estremeciesen. Tsukune posicionó ambas manos en frente de su pecho, uniendo la energía que había estado acumulando en las dos manos, provocando unos enormes vientos helados y temblores.

-Te daré una muerte digna, Kuyou, pues te mataré con mi más grande técnica... ¡AURORA BOREALIS! (Aurora boreal)- Tsukune extendió sus dos brazos al frente y lanzó la enorme ráfaga de hielo a Kuyou.

-¡UUUUUUAHAHAAAAAHHHHH!- Gritó lleno de dolor al sentir cómo sus miembros comenzaban a congelarse. Antes de convertirse completamente en una estatua de hielo, escuchó unas últimas palabras de Tsukune.

-Dime, Kuyou, ¿Qué te parece el poder del Cosmos?

Luego, hubo una enorme explosión.

Al dispersarse la helada neblina, Kuyou no era más que una estatua de hielo, la cual se rompió en mil pedazos.

Kuyou había muerto, y con él, el Comité de Seguridad Pública había dejado de existir.

o-o-o

Había pasado alrededor de media hora y nadie había dicho una sola palabra. Todos habían guardado silencio. Entonces, se escuchó un grito en la multitud.

-¡EL COMITÉ DE SEGURIDAD PÚBLICA HA SIDO DERROCADO!- Exclamó un alumno.

Segundos después, todos se hallaban gritando de alegría y abrazándose entre ellos. Algunos incluso lloraban de alegría mientras caía el atardecer. Tsukune miró a sus compañeros con una sonrisa mientras suspiraba, el sol hacía que su tatuaje resplandeciese. Dejó escapar un suspiro mientras buscaba con la mirada a...

-¡TSUKUNE!

El castaño se volteó para atrapar en el aire a Mizore, devolviéndole el cariñoso abrazo.

Ambos guardaron silencio mientras el resto del club llegaba. El primero en hablar fue Gin.

-Tsukune, ¿Cómo lo...?

-Les explicaré después.

Cuarenta y cinco minutos más tarde, toda la academia estaba reunida delante de Tsukune, el cual miraba a sus profesores y compañeros con cierto nerviosismo. En cuanto a Makoto y Kazuto, ellos se encontraban un poco alejados de la escena, pero lo suficientemente cerca para poder escuchar lo que decían. La razón era que Tsukune había decidido contarle a todo el colegio su posición cómo Marina, ya que sentía que les debía una explicación del porque tenía semejante poder pese a ser humano.

-" _Rómpete una pierna_ "- Le desearon suerte vía cosmos sus dos mejores amigos.

-Bueno no sé por dónde puedo comenzar, pero trataré de explicarles lo mejor que puedas- A continuación, Tsukune les explicó la misma historia que ya 5 veces había contado.

Para Tsukune, aquel había sido uno de los momentos más largos de su vida. La única vez que recordaba haber sentido tantos nervios fue el día que él y sus compañeros Shogun recibieron sus Escamas oficialmente.

Demoró más o menos diez minutos en contar toda la historia. Una vez lo hiso, nadie fue capaz de decir nada. Fuera del director, sus amigas y sus compañeros de armas, nadie podía terminar de procesar bien lo que ocurría. Pensar que la mayoría consideraba que todas las razas de Yokais son superiores a los humanos, y ahora se enteran que hay cientos de humanos cómo Tsukune. Que hay cientos de humanos que individualmente son capaces de destruirlos a todos ellos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Tsukune simplemente suspiró mientras seguía esperando alguna reacción por parte de sus compañeros y profesores. A decir verdad, sentía que su corazón iba explotar en cualquier momento a causa del nerviosismo que sentía. De no estar capacitado para controlar sus emociones, probablemente en ese momento la academia entera estaría siendo asediada por una enorme ventisca.

-Bueno, será mejor que me vaya- Dijo Tsukune tristemente mientras se levantaba del piso y se daba media vuelta, provocando la confusión de todos.

-¿A dónde vas, Tsukune-kun?- Preguntó Mizore preocupada por la respuesta del castaño. Tsukune dejó escapar un suspiró se dio media vuelta para confrontar a sus amigos y amigas.

-Ahora que saben que soy un ser humano, supongo que ya no puedo quedarme más tiempo aquí- Dijo con tristeza en su voz, provocando la tristeza y la sorpresa de la gran mayoría.

-¿No te gusta este lugar?- Preguntó Kurumu con tristeza.

-¿Qué no me gusta? ¡Adoro esta academia! ¡Y no me arrepiento de haber ingresado aquí!- Exclamó Tsukune un poco sorprendido por la pregunta de Kurumu.

-Desu, en ese caso, ¿Por qué quieres irte?- Preguntó ahora Yukari con tristeza, a lo que Tsukune bajó la cabeza.

-No quiero irme, Yukari-chan, lo que pasa es que no creo que la gente quiera que yo, un humano, se quede a estudiar en una academia que se supone solo es para monstruos- Todos guardaron silencio hasta que...

¡PUM!

-¡Ay!- Exclamó Tsukune cayendo de boca al piso. Alguien le había dado un puñetazo en la cabeza. Al ponerse de pie nuevamente, se topó con el rostro furioso del presidente de su club. Tsukune frunció el ceño.

-¿Se puede saber qué demonios te pa...?

-¡GRANDÍSIMO IDIOTA!- Lo interrumpió Gin furioso, sorprendiendo a todo mundo- ¿¡Cómo puedes pensar que no queremos que estudies en esta academia!? ¡Acabas de librarnos a todos del Comité de Seguridad Pública TÚ SOLO! ¿¡No es eso suficiente para quererte en la academia!? Estoy seguro de la mayoría pensaran lo mismo que yo, y hablo por todos ellos al decirte esto: Queremos que te quedes en esta academia, y nos da igual que seas un ser humano, nos has salvado de ser miserables y vivir subyugados por el Comité- Terminó Gin sonriendo. No pasó mucho antes de que la mayoría de los alumnos, e incluso algunos profesores, vitoreasen a Gin, apoyando escandalosamente sus palabras.

-¡A-O-NO! ¡A-O-NO!- Vitoreaban al castaño. Tsukune simplemente sonrió conmovido. En verdad estaba contento de estudiar en aquel lugar, y no pensaba dejar de hacerlo ahora que recibía el apoyo de prácticamente todo el colegio.

-Te has vuelto muy popular, ¿No crees?- Se acercó Makoto con tono de burla.

-Es tal y cómo dice Klein: Ser popular es un problema- Se burló Kazuto. Gin les dirigió una mirada curiosa a los dos Guerreros.

-¿Son tus compañeros de armas?- Preguntó sorprendido.

-Así es. El es Kazuto Kirigaya, Caballero Dorado de Capricornio; y él es Makoto Itou, Espectro de Garuda y uno de los 3 Jueces del Infierno- Afirmó Tsukune.

-¿Caballero Dorado? ¿Juez del Infierno?- Preguntó la mayoría. Los Tres Prodigios sufrieron una caída al estilo anime. A Tsukune se le había olvidado explicar las distintas jerarquías de los Caballeros, los Espectros y los Marinas.

Después de explicar brevemente las distintas jerarquías de sus respectivos ejércitos, la reacción fue:

-¿¡USTEDES DOS SON DE LA MÁXIMA CATEGORIA!?- Exclamaron la mayoría.

-Aunque Tsukune no está por debajo de nosotros, después de todo, él es el Marina Shogun de Kraken- Dijo Kazuto jovialmente.

-¿¡ERES DE LOS MÁS FUERTES!?- El gritó aturdió un poco al Kraken.

-Por cierto, te saltaste parte de la información, Tsukune, ¿Porqué no les dijiste que el campo de fuerza del colegio disminuye tú fuerza al 39%?- Makoto echó más leña al fuego con una sonrisa diabólica.

-¿¡FUISTE CAPAZ DE HACER TODO ESTO CON MENOS DE LA MITAD DE TU FUERZA!?- Gritaron de nuevo.

-Si el cálculo no me falla, usó la mitad del poder que puede emplear aquí contra Kuyou. Contra el resto uso un cuarto del poder que es capaz de emplear- Remató el Capricornio. En vez de gritar, muchos alumnos y profesores sufrieron un desmayo.

-Urraca parlante, cuchillo de manteca, los detesto, dúo de pajuos- Dijo Tsukune sin emoción en la voz.

-Gracias por el alago- Respondieron al unísono ambos Guerreros mientras sonreían burlonamente.

o-o-o

En tan solo dos horas, la academia ya había sido reparada, pues Tsukune, Kazuto y Makoto, con el permiso del director, habían solicitado a sus ejércitos que mandasen un equipo que se especializase en reparar estructuras ( **N/A: No pensarían que los Ejércitos Divinos no tendrían un plan b para reparar los destrozos que generan sus batallas, ¿O sí? XD** ). Los heridos del Comité, el cual había sido completamente disolvido, se hallaban en cama recibiendo atención médica.

Por otra parte, Tsukune se hallaba tranquilamente recostado en su cama. Kazuto y Makoto llevaban rato de haberse ido. Tsukune sonrió un poco para sí mismo mientras pensaba en los acontecimientos recientes. Amaba esa academia.

De repente, una perversa idea llegó a su cabeza. Sonrió de forma traviesa y salió por su ventana. En breves segundos, se hallaba frente a la ventana de Mizore, mirando desde un árbol a la bella Mujer de las Nieves. Se veía tan hermosa mientras dormía pacíficamente con una sonrisa en sus labios. Tsukune se preguntó si estaría teniendo un buen sueño. Se veía tan angelical que Tsukune no pudo resistir la tentación y se metió al cuarto de ella por la ventana. Se quitó la camisa y se acostó junto a ella, sosteniéndola en sus fuertes brazos. Inhaló el aroma de su cabello y sonrió ligeramente.

-"Cómo... cómo me gustaría... hacerla mía..."- Pensó Tsukune mientras dejaba caer sus parpados e imaginaba un futuro con la chica de sus sueños. Un futuro donde formaban una familia con varios hijos...

 _Continuara..._

* * *

 **Nota de autor: Uuffffffff, he terminado el capítulo más largo de toda mi vida. Discúlpenme por la súper tardanza, pero no había podido ir a ningún cyber, además de que he tenido demasiada tarea. Nuevamente, disculpas. Aparte de ello... ¡Prepárense! ¡Porque dentro de poco, introduciré una trama personalizada! ¡Una en donde los tres ejércitos unirán fuerzas con los Yokais para desafiar a un nuevo enemigo! ¡Con apariciones de personajes de otros Anime/Manga, haciendo tanto de villanos cómo de héroes! Solo me queda por decir… ¡Nos leemos!**

 **Curiosidades: Raynare "Yuuma" Amano de Limnades (N/A: Pertenece a High School DXD).**

 **Ella es considerada la más cruel y sádica Shogun, disfrutando con torturar a sus enemigos y jugar con sus sentimientos. Sin embargo, esto la ha llevado a llevarse muy mal con algunos de sus compañeros, excepcionalmente con Tsukune y Rito Yuuki de Scylla (N/A: Pertenece a To Love Ru). Lo curioso de ella, es que se muestra de una forma muy maternal a la hora de tratar con Yu, el cual es uno de los pocos a quien trata con cariño.**

 **Omake.**

 **Makoto Itou se encontraba en su oficina en el Infierno, llenando algunos papeles, siendo acompañado por la segunda al mando de su división: Sekai Saionji de Behemot.**

 **-¿Sabes, Makoto? Me enteré de que Yukkiteru y Yuno van a salir en una cita- Dijo con una sonrisa risueña.**

 **-¿Enserio?- Preguntó Makoto alzando su mirada y dirigiéndole una perspicaz mirada a su segunda al mando- ¿Cómo te enteraste?- Sekai se puso un poco nerviosa antes de responder.**

 **-Me lo contó Haruna Sairenji de Alraune (N/A: Love Ru)- Respondió con nerviosismo.**

 **-¿Y de donde sacaste el tiempo para hablar con Sairenji-san si se supone que estas ocupada terminando el papeleo?**

 **-Lo terminé hace rato- Respondió nerviosa.**

 **-¿De veras? En tal caso- El Juez descendió su mirada hacia debajo de uno de los sofás de la oficina-, ¿Qué es esa cantidad de papeles que están debajo del sofá?- Al alzar la vista, Sekai ya no estaba.**

 **-¡SEKAIIIIII!- Su gritó retumbo por todo el infierno.**

 **Fin Omake.**


	10. 9: Día de la familia y conferencia

**Nota de Autor: Muy bien, chicos y chicas, amados/as y estimados/as lectores/as, tengo varias cosas que informarles antes de comenzar el capitulo, sé que no es común en mí dejar las notas al principio del capítulo, sin embargó, consideré que era necesario para que pudiesen comprender la lectura sin estarse enredando. Para empezar, a diferencia de en el anime, no voy a introducir todavía a Kokoa, si la introduciré, pero mucho más tarde que en el anime. Número dos: Aquí, el periodo temporal cambiará, ya que a principios de la segunda temporada del anime están comenzando el segundo año, sin embargo, aquí tan solo habrá pasado un mes desde lo de Kuyou y el Comité de Seguridad. Por cierto, dentro de muy poco comenzaré a introducir una saga totalmente personalizada, en la cual aparecerán los 3 ejércitos protagonistas del Manga Original, contando también con la mención e incluso aparición de otros ;). Para finalizar esta nota... ¡LES SUPLICO QUE DEJEN COMENTARIOS! Este sería el noveno capítulo que subo, y la cantidad de reviews que tengo es inferior a la cantidad de capítulos que hay, ¡Eso me da muchísima tristeza! ¡Por favor comenten, ¡¿Qué les cuesta?!**

 **Por último, pero no menos importante, este capítulo está dedicado a unas personas muy especiales. Si eres venezolano y estás leyendo esto, sabrás a quienes me refiero. Me refiero a la Vinotinto sub-20, la selección nacional de Venezuela, quienes jugaron de la manera más digna imaginable en el Mundial de Korea, consagrándose cómo equipo más goleador y con menos goles encajados, recibiendo el capitán, Yangel Herrera, el premio al tercer mejor jugador del torneo; quienes han llamado la atención de grandes clubes de Europa cómo lo son el Paris Saint Germain, el Manchester City y el Mónaco, quienes lograron el subcampeonato. El día de la final me sentí, cómo nunca antes lo había hecho, orgulloso de ser venezolano. Si eres venezolano y lees esto, pública en todas las redes sociales que utilizes el gran logro que tuvieron nuestros jovenes campeones. Que todos se enteren que Venezuela ya no será la selección fácil de Sudamerica.**

 **Así, sin más que decir, comencemos con el capítulo.**

Capitulo 9: Día de la familia y conferencia de Ejércitos Divinos.

Tsukune se dirigió con calma a sus clases, recordando que el día anterior la profesora Nekonome les había dicho que era el 'Día de la familia', de modo que los padres de los alumnos asistirían.

El joven Kraken dejó escapar un suspiro, triste por el hecho de que su familia no pudiese asistir a ese día. Le habría encantado la idea de presentar a Mizore-chan con sus padres y viceversa.

Mizore-chan...

Ahora que lo pensaba, tal vez viniesen los padres de Mizore y tendría la oportunidad de conocerlos.

Ahora mismo, Tsukune observaba con gracia el comportamiento infantil que tenía Saizo a la hora de tratar con sus padres, al punto de llamarlos 'mommy' y 'daddy'. Por otra parte, no pudo evitar sentir lástima por Moka, ya que, al igual que con pasaba con él mismo, nadie de su familia vendría. De repente, apareció la chica pelimorado.

-Tengo un favor que pedirte- Dijo Mizore a Tsukune.

-¿Cuál?- Preguntó con curiosidad el castaño, ignorando los celos de Moka a causa de que no le prestase atención.

-Veras, Tsukune-kun, mi madre me ha estado presionando para que te presente con ella- Explicó con tranquilidad, confundiendo levemente al castaño.

-¿Por qué tu madre quiere conocerme?- Preguntó Tsukune. En eso, volteo a una mesa, topándose atrás de ella con una cabellera albina y unos ojos color azul y sin pupilas, idénticos a los de Mizore, logrando que una gota de sudor tipo anime resbalase por su sien- "Definitivamente es la madre de Mizore. Bueno, cómo dice el refrán, de tal palo a tal astilla"- Pensó suspirando.

-Mamá, ya puedes salir- Dijo Mizore volteándose, después, regresó su mirada a Tsukune y lo apuntó con el dedo-. El es mi novio.

-¿¡EHHHHH!?- Exclamó Moka indignada. Por otra parte, Tsukune no pudo evitar mirarse a sí mismo en el futuro en una cita romántica con Mizore, causando un sonrojo en sus mejillas. Mizore se acercó a Tsukune y le susurró al oído:

-¿Podrías seguirme la corriente y fingir que eres mi novio? Disculpa que haga esto, pero mi madre me ha estado presionando bastante para que consiga novio- Explicó Mizore tranquilamente. En cuanto al castaño, a él no le desagradaba la idea de hacerse pasar por el novio de Mizore. Antes de que pudiese llegar a responder, la mamá de Mizore comenzó a hablar.

-Soy la mamá de Mizore, Tsurara Shirayuki, un gusto conocerte, Tsukune-kun- Se presentó sonriendo la Mujer de Nieve.

Tsukune suspiró, sintiéndose un poco más relajado- "Que alivio, ella parece ser una madre buena y cariñosa"- Pensó antes de sentir un aura asesina sobre sus espalda, a lo que otra vez suspiró, pero con fastidio- "Moka..."

-Cómo ya ves, mamá, el es de quien te he hablado- Dijo Mizore señalando a Tsukune.

-¿Y quién es la chica que está junto a Tsukune-kun?- Preguntó Tsurara refiriéndose a Moka.

-Solo es una acosadora que anda por ahí diciendo que es la novia de Tsukune-kun- Respondió Mizore sin darle ninguna importancia. Esto provocó diferentes reacciones en ambos.

-"¿¡Yo soy la acosadora!?"- Pensó Moka boquiabierta y sintiendo como su autoestima descendía.

-"¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡Pero qué irónica es la vida!"- Pensó Tsukune mientras se reía en voz alta, aunque en un tono bajo.

-¡TSUKUNE-KUN!- Se oyó un grito desde la entrada del salón. Seguidamente, un suéter amarillo bloqueó la vista de Tsukune.

-¡Yahooo!- Gritó Kurumu mientras enterraba la cabeza de Tsukune entre sus pechos, comenzando a asfixiarlo- ¡Qué bueno que estés aquí, Tsukune-kun!- Exclamó la peliverde. Sin embargo, tuvo que separarse de él rápidamente, ya que la piel de Tsukune comenzó a ponerse inesperadamente fría. Al soltarlo, el pobre se fue de cara contra el suelo, luchando por respirar. La joven Kurono sonrió con nerviosismo- Perdóname, Tsukune-kun- Dijo con una sonrisa inocente.

-Si no pudiera controlar el frio... seguro que muero asfixiado...- Murmuró el Marina mientras daba varias bocanadas de aire.

-Por cierto, Tsukune-kun, quería presentarte a mi madre- Dijo Kurumu sonriendo. Al ponerse de pie y alzar la vista, Tsukune se encontró con una bella mujer de pelo verde hasta los hombros y un ENORME escote.

-"Madre e hija... se nota..."- Pensó Tsukune.

-¡OH! ¿Así que tú eres Tsukune-kun, el prometido de Kurumu?- Preguntó la mamá de Kurumu acercándose.

-¿Pro... prometido?- Preguntó Tsukune mientras le daba una mirada de muerte a Kurumu. Por otra parte, Moka se quería morir.

-¡Ohhh, vamos! ¡No hay necesidad de ser tímido! Me llamo Ageha Kurono, y soy tu futura suegra- Sonrió la súcubo, provocando una caída estilo anime por parte del pobre Tsukune.

-Ehem... Disculpe, Ageha-san, pero yo...

-Ciertamente, eres un joven bastante apuesto, físicamente pareces ser digno de mi hija- Sonrió Ageha mientras comenzaba a acercarse coquetamente a Tsukune, poniendo en alerta a éste-. Pero cómo todavía no tienes mucha experiencia, es probable que no seas capaz de satisfacer a mi hija. De modo que... ¿No preferirías que yo te enseñase como complacer a una mujer primero?- Dijo Ageha mientras abrazaba seductoramente a Tsukune, el cual agradecía infinitamente su sensei que lo entrenase en el arte del control de emociones.

-Cómo cosa rara, utilizando esas anormales glándulas mamarias que tienes para aprovecharte de los hombres- Ageha escuchó una voz que iba dirigida a ella cargada de desprecio. Esa voz ella la conocía muy bien. Por otra parte, los jovenes veían sorprendidos a ambas madres.

-Tsurara...- Dijo ella con desprecio en su voz.

Esas miradas... eran iguales a las que suelen darse Mizore y Kurumu. Entonces, el joven Kraken pudo deducir lo que estaba pasando.

-¡AHG! ¡ESTO TIENE QUE SER PURA JODA! ¿¡NO ME DIGAN QUE USTEDES ERAN RIVALES ROMANTICAS EN LA SECUNDARIA!?- Exclamó Tsukune mientras se jalaba los cabellos de manera desesperada.

-Así es- Respondieron ambas mujeres al unísono, comenzando a elevar sus auras de combate, haciendo que los estudiantes, la mayoría de los representantes, la profesora Nekonome e incluso Ruby se asustasen y comenzasen a retroceder. Ante la inminente pelea, Tsukune decidió tomar cartas en el asunto. Moviéndose al mach 5, puso a Tsurara en un extremo del salón y a Ageha en el otro. Todos miraban la escena sorprendidos.

-¿Co... cómo llegué aquí?- Murmuró Tsurara impresionada, al igual que Ageha.

-He sido yo- Dijo Tsukune, asiendo que ambas madres lo mirasen impresionadas. El joven Kraken suspiró-. Señoras, por lo que sé, ambas ya son casadas e incluso tienen unas hermosas hijas- Ante dichas palabras, Mizore y Kurumu se sonrojaron, al tiempo que Moka y Yukari, la cual acababa de entrar junto a sus padres, sintieron una llamarada de celos-, a pesar de eso, ¿Van a seguir peleándose por culpa de un amor que ocurrió Dios sabrá hace cuantos años? No se ofendan, pero me parece una estupidez. Y esto no lo digo por ser irrespetuoso, pero deberían, aunque sea por hoy, hacer sus diferencias a un lado para darles un buen ejemplo a sus hijas, ¿Les parece bien?- Dijo Tsukune, sorprendiendo a la mayoría por la madurez de sus palabras.

Ambas madres se miraron al mismo tiempo y luego dejaron escapar un suspiro.

-Está bien- Respondieron.

o-o-o

El resto del día transcurrió con relativa normalidad.

Si bien ambas madres en un principio abrían alentado a sus hijas a seducir a Tsukune (O secuestrarlo, en el caso de Tsurara), ambas decidieron que por ese día lo dejarían pasar.

Ya había caído el atardecer, y casi era hora de salir de clases, sin embargo, la profesora Nekonome dio un anuncio que sorprendió a todos.

-Ahora, alumnos y representantes, por favor preséntense en el auditorio. Ahí, unos jovenes que no asisten a esta escuela se han ofrecido para dar una conferencia acerca de algo que los dejará a todos de piedra- Dijo Nekonome sonriendo y agitando su cola inconscientemente, provocando la curiosidad de todos los presentes.

-¡HI!- Respondieron alumnos y representantes al unísono.

Tal como habían dicho, todos los presentes en el salón salieron y se dirigieron directo al auditorio. Al ingresar, se sorprendieron al ver que, literalmente, todos en el instituto se hallaban presente en el auditorio. El escenario, se podía apreciar que habían instalado una pantalla del mismo tamaño que las de un cine.

Todos tomaron asiento mientras observaban con curiosidad al escenario. Unos segundos después de que la gente se hubiese organizado correctamente en sus asientos, toda la sala se oscureció, seguidamente, unas luces doradas iluminaron el escenario.

-¡Hola a todos!- Saludó animadamente Nekonome, quien, aparentemente, iba a ser la presentadora- Cómo ya sabrán, los reunimos aquí porque 2 jovenes van a darles una conferencia que, estamos seguros, les fascinará. Sin más preámbulos, comenzaremos con la conferencia, titulada 'Ejércitos Divinos'.

Cuando Nekonome terminó de hablar, los estudiantes comenzaron a cuchichear entre ellos, recordando el día que Tsukune se cargó a todo el Comité de Seguridad Pública. Por otra parte, los representantes no entendían en lo más mínimo a que se referían con 'Ejércitos Divinos'.

-¿Sabes de qué se trata esto, Tsukune-kun?- Pregunto Mizore a Tsukune con curiosidad.

-Francamente, Estoy igual de desubicado que todos- Respondió Tsukune rascándose la nuca.

Nuevamente, la sala fue desprovista de toda luz, solo para que momentos después el escenario fuera nuevamente iluminado con luces doradas, sin embargo, ésta vez dos jovenes yacían parados en el centro de él. Al ver a esos jovenes, Tsukune sintió que su mandíbula tocaba el piso.

-¿¡MAKOTO!? ¿¡KIRITO!?- Exclamó/preguntó el joven a los cuatro vientos, provocando que la mayoría volteasen a verlo.

-Hola, Tsukune- Saludó Kazuto como si nada.

-No hace demasiado que nos vimos por última vez, pero aún así, me alegro de verte, pescado parlante- Dijo Makoto con tono de burla, provocando que la gran mayoría se mordiese la lengua para no burlarse, además de una vena hinchada por parte del Kraken.

-¿Se conocen?- Preguntaron Ageha y Tsurara al unísono.

-Bastante- Respondió Tsukune soltando un suspiro.

-¡Ohayo!- Saludaron ambos guerreros al unísono a todo el público.

-Cómo el nombre dice, nosotros les daremos una conferencia acerca de todo lo básico acerca de los Ejércitos Divinos- Dijo Makoto mientras sacaba una batuta de quien-sabe-donde.

-Primero que nada, debemos de explicarles que son los Ejércitos Divinos, ya que imaginamos que ustedes no sabrán lo que son, ¿No es así?- Dijo Kazuto también sacando una batuta. Se pudieron apreciar varias cabezas asintiendo entre el público.

-Pues bien. Antes de comenzar a decirles que son Ejércitos Divinos, debemos hacer constar que nosotros formamos de parte de ellos- Dijo Makoto.

-Aclarado esto, comencemos con la conferencia- Dijo Kazuto. Seguidamente, aparecieron imágenes de tres emblemas distintos en la pantalla gigante: El de la izquierda mostraba una especie de espada, la cual tenía una especie de diseño que emulaba alas en la guarda; el de en medio mostraba un báculo cuya punta tenía forma de media luna y en el centro de esta se podía apreciar una especie de águila; por último, el de la derecha mostraba la punta de un tridente dorado.

-Cómo dijimos antes, lo primero que explicaremos es 'que son los Ejércitos Divinos'. Bueno, para explicarles esto, tenemos que retroceder hace miles de años, a tiempos de la mitología.

-Los grandes Dioses de la mitología, al igual que nosotros mismos, son totalmente reales- Ante la declaración de Kazuto, casi todos los representantes quedaron casi en shock. Bastaba con ver la confianza con la que hablaban para darse cuenta de que no mentían, y tan poco parecían ser personas locas. Algunos representantes lo digirieron con facilidad, después de todo, si los yokais, cómo ellos mismos, existían, ¿Por qué los Dioses no? Claro está que siempre pudieron quedar algunos que no creían en las palabras de los dos jovenes

-Los Dioses, pese a sus grandes y magníficos poderes, supieron que si querían cumplir sus metas, necesitarían sirvientes poderosos que les fueran leales.

-Los Ejércitos Divinos son, en esencia, unas organizaciones que crearon los Dioses para que les fueran fieles y cumplieran con su voluntad.

-Cada ejército es distinto al otro, siendo que hay ejércitos que se han dedicado a la muerte y la destrucción. Pero por otra parte, también existen Ejércitos que precisamente se han atrevido a confrontar a los otros para garantizar la paz la tierra- Explicó de manera detallada Makoto.

-Sin embargo, no cualquier persona podía pertenecer a los Ejércitos Divinos, puesto que para ello se requería un enorme poder: Un poder tan grande que les permitiera partir la tierra con los puños y desgarrar el aire con sus patadas- Continuó el Capricornio.

-De modo que los Dioses enseñaron a los humanos a usar el 'cosmos'- Concluyó Makoto.

Una mano se alzó entre el público.

-¿Y se puede saber qué rayos es el 'cosmos'?- Preguntó un representante.

-Justo eso íbamos a explicar- Respondió Makoto. De repente, las imágenes en pantalla cambiaron. Ahora una imagen del organismo de un cuerpo humano predominaba la pantalla. Lo curioso, es que se podía ver una especie de galaxia en el centro del cuerpo.

-El cosmos- Comenzó Kazuto- es una energía que está presente en todo. En las personas, los animales, las plantas, ¡E incluso en los materiales, el suelo, el océano y el cielo!- No pasó mucho antes de que se empezasen a escuchar cuchicheos en el público.

-¿Oíste eso, Mizore?- Le susurró Tsurara a su hija impresionada. Por su parte, Mizore ni se inmutaba ante la explicación, pues ella había visto en primera fila el poder del cosmos que controlaba Tsukune.

-Así es, mamá- Respondió con calma, provocando que su madre le dedicase una mirada curiosa.

-¿No estás sorprendida de ese 'cosmos' del que hablan? ¿Y tampoco lo estas de esos dioses?- Preguntó Tsurara.

-No es eso, mamá. Simplemente, yo ya conocía esa historia- Respondió Mizore.

-¿Ya la conocías? ¿Cómo?- Volvió a preguntar Tsurara.

-Algo me dice que te enteraras para el final de ésta conferencia, mamá- Respondió Mizore sin darle importancia, mientras sacaba una nueva chupeta.

-En esencia- Makoto se mostró dispuesto a continuar con la explicación-, el cosmos es una especie de 'mini universo' presente en todos los seres vivos- Señaló con la batuta la galaxia que estaba en el centro del cuerpo.

-Por sí solo, uno no puede usar su cosmos interno, y mucho menos percibirlo. Sin embargo, gracias a un entrenamiento intensivo que lleva a la mayoría al borde de la muerte, los humanos, probablemente la raza más débil en la tierra, sin ninguna especie de poder por sí mismos, han demostrado conseguir poderes con los que la mayoría solo puede soñar al lograr el control del cosmos- Explicó Kazuto.

-También cabe resaltar que la mayoría de los Ejércitos Divinos están conformados por seres humanos que simplemente han dominado el cosmos (N/A: Para aclarar, lo que digo es cierto, pues casi todos los miembros de las Dryads de Eris NO son seres humanos). Y para probarlo, hemos grabado este video que muestra a un humano haciendo gala del cosmos- Seguidamente, en la pantalla apareció un video, el cual mostraba a un joven de unos 16 o 17 años parado en frente de una gigantesca roca. El joven se hallaba parado en posición de combate, seguidamente, un aura roja envolvió al joven y lanzó un puñetazo a la gigantesca roca, haciendo que esta se partiese en miles de pedazos-. Y antes de que digan algo: No, no es nada actuado- Aclaró Makoto. Un silencio sepulcral inundó el auditorio.

La gran mayoría de los representantes no se lo podían creer y, a decir verdad, los alumnos tampoco lo habrían creído si no hubiesen visto a Tsukune cargarse sin dificultad alguna a todo el Comité de Seguridad Pública aún siendo humano. ¿En verdad los humanos podían desarrollar semejantes poderes?

-¡Un segundo!- Exclamó un representante poniéndose de pie, provocando que todas las miradas se fijasen en él- Si la mayoría de los Ejércitos Divinos están conformados por seres humanos... ¿Significa eso que ustedes...?- No hiso falta que terminase la pregunta, pues todos sabían cómo continuaba. Las vistas se fijaron en ambos guerreros, quienes se miraron entre sí antes de suspirar.

-Así es, somos humanos- Respondieron ambos al unísono.

No paso mucho antes de que una gran cantidad de representantes comenzasen a protestar por la presencia de 2 humanos en la Academia Yokai.

-¡Esto es inaceptable!

-¿¡Cómo se les ocurre meter a unos humanos a ésta academia!?

-¡Si estos tipos son tan fuertes como dicen, pueden destruirnos a todos ahora mismo!- Estos y aún más gritos resonaban por toda la habitación.

-¡SILENCIO!- Se escuchó una voz imponente. Al ver hacia la entrada, todos pudieron apreciar al director de la academia parado frente a la entrada del auditorio. Más de uno de los representantes trago saliva. Era bien sabido que él era el Yokai más fuerte de la academia- Si estos jovenes hubiesen venido con intenciones hostiles, no los habría dejado entrar en primer lugar, ¿No les parece?- Dijo el director, provocando que más de uno agachase la cabeza apenado- Además, permítanme informarles que la destrucción del Comité de Seguridad Pública, el cual había mantenido subyugados a sus amados hijos, fue destruido a manos de uno de esos guerreros.

Inmediatamente, los representantes comenzaron a interrogar a sus hijos acerca de esos acontecimientos, a lo que estos procedieron a contarles los acontecimientos de aquel día que el joven Kraken se cargó a los yokais más poderosos con apenas esforzarse.

-Eso es increíble, Mizore- Dijo Tsurara a su hija cuando ésta le contó con lujo de detalles los acontecimientos de ese día, omitiendo dos cosas:

1) Qué ese joven había asesinado a Kuyou convirtiéndolo en una estatua de hielo

2) Qué ese joven era Tsukune.

-Muy bien, si ya terminaron de contar sus historias, nos gustaría seguir con la conferencia- Se escuchó la voz de Makoto. Todos en la sala se acomodaron en sus asientos para seguir escuchando la conferencia.

-Ahora bien, para terminar con la explicación de cómo usamos el cosmos para atacar, lo que hacemos es concentrarlo en nuestro cuerpo para después proyectarlo hacía lo que queremos destruir. Las ráfagas de energía que proyectamos no se centran en destruir superficialmente a nuestro objetivo, sino que nos centramos en destruir su estructura a nivel molecular, desintegrando completamente todos sus átomos- Dijo Kazuto-. Además de ello, los ataques que lanzamos varían dependiendo del entrenamiento que hayamos recibido, por ejemplo, mis ataques se basan en lanzar ráfagas de energía capaces de cortar todo cómo si de una espada se tratase, mientras que las técnicas de Makoto se centran en proyectar ilusiones e incinerar todo lo que él quiera.

-Para finalizar con esto, el cosmos cómo tal puede extenderse hasta el infinito, todo lo que se requiere es mucho entrenamiento y poseer un fuerte espíritu. Además, permítannos decirles que los guerreros más fuertes podemos hacer trizas planetas completos, e incluso las mismas galaxias- Terminó Makoto. Una nueva oleada de sorpresa se extendió por el auditorio.

-Ahora, pasemos a explicar las 'Armaduras'- En este punto, los alumnos se unieron a los cuchicheos de sus padres, pues Tsukune había omitido que los Guerreros Sagrados utilizaban distintas armaduras para protegerse.

-¿Armaduras?

-¿Son caballeros medievales o qué?- Estas y más preguntas se escuchaban entre el público.

-Está bien, comencemos con la lección- Dijo Makoto.

La pantalla cambio la imagen nuevamente, mostrando esta vez lo que parecían unas estatuas de distinto colores y formas, entre ellas, se distinguían una cabra dorada, una manta raya naranja con dorado, y una garuda morada, además de muchas otras estatuas. Nuevamente, los cuchicheos comenzaron.

-¿Estatuas?

-¿No decían algo sobre armaduras?

-Estas no son tan solo unas simples estatuas. En la era mitológica, poco después de que los dioses comenzasen a formar sus ejércitos, el Dios del Océano, Poseidon, creó a base de un material llamado Oricalco unas poderosas y resistentes armaduras para proteger a sus guerreros, dándole a estas las formas de distintas bestias marinas de la mitología (N/A: No es invento mío, eso es lo que dice el Hipermito de Saint Seiya)- Otra vez los cuchicheos se hicieron presentes en el auditorio-. Posteriormente, los demás ejércitos comenzaron a crear sus propias armaduras basándose en el diseño hecho por Poseidon- Terminó Kazuto.

-Cada uno de los ejércitos escoge cosas distintas para representar las armaduras: los Marinas de Poseidon utilizan bestias marinas, y sus armaduras reciben el nombre de 'Escamas'; los Caballeros de Athena utilizan constelaciones y sus armaduras reciben el nombre de 'Cloths', los Espectros de Hades utilizan casi cualquier criatura de las distintas mitologías del mundo, y sus armaduras reciben el nombre de 'Surplice'. Cómo se darán cuenta, el nombre de los grupos de armaduras cambia dependiendo del ejército al que pertenezcan.

-Cuando recibimos nuestras armaduras, añadimos al final de nuestro nombre el de ellas, por ejemplo, yo soy Kazuto Kirigaya de Capricornio, puesto que mi Armadura es la de esa constelación.

-En mi caso, yo soy Makoto Itou de Garuda, puesto que mi Surplice es la de esa bestia.

De repente, se alzó una mano entre el público.

-¿Si?- Preguntaron ambos guerreros al unísono.

-Discúlpenme la pregunta, pero, si en verdad son armaduras, ¿Cómo las portan si solo son estatuas?- Preguntó una alumna.

-Me alegro que preguntes. Pues veras, esas estatuas son distintas piezas unidas entre sí. Lo que hacemos, es que las desensamblamos y las ensamblamos en nuestros cuerpos, así- Makoto sacó un botón para después oprimirlo. La pantalla mostró la imagen de un guerrero equis, desarmando la armadura para volver a ensamblarla de forma distinta sobre su cuerpo. Los presentes se sorprendieron al ver lo imponente que se veía con esa armadura.

-Aunque, también nos la podemos poner con telequinesis aumentando nuestro cosmos- Explicó el Capricornio.

-Para finalizar el asunto de las armaduras, les diremos que los ejércitos nos dividimos en distintos rangos, y entre más alto el rango, mayor será la resistencia de la armadura, pues están hechas con aleaciones más resistentes- Alegó Makoto, y luego sonrió de forma orgullosa y arrogante-. Y permítannos decirles, que yo soy un Juez del Infierno, uno de los 3 Espectros más poderosos; mientras que Kirito es un Caballero Dorado, uno de los 12 guerreros más fuertes de su orden.

Nuevamente, clamores de sorpresa y admiración se extendieron por toda la sala.

-Por cierto- Dijo Makoto-, se nos olvidó decirles que una vez que obtenemos nuestro rango, nos hacemos un tatuaje que representa a nuestra armadura- Explicó. Nuevamente, oprimió un botón y la imagen cambió, mostrando esta vez a un guerrero con la camisa remangada, dejando ver su tatuaje en el brazo.

-"Eso lo explica todo"- Pensaron todos los que habían visto el tatuaje de Tsukune durante la fiesta en la piscina.

-Claro que, siempre hay una que otra excepción con esta regla, ¿Cierto, Makoto?- Dijo Kirito dirigiéndole una sonrisa burlona a su amigo, a lo que esté le dio una mirada fulminante.

-Mi hermanita, Itaru, tan solo tiene 8 años. Si Suguha tuviera la misma edad que Itaru, apuesto a que tampoco hubieras permitido que se hiciera el tatuaje- Respondió con frialdad.

-¡Okey!- Exclamó Kazuto como si nada hubiera pasado- ¿Qué tal si finalizamos esta conferencia dándoles una batalla entre 3 de los guerreros más fuertes de sus órdenes?- Se empezaron a escuchar gritos de aceptación por parte de la gran mayoría, sin embargo...

-¿Tres? Ellos tan solo son dos, ¿Acaso dice que el Guerrero Sagrado que estudia aquí va a participar en el combate?- Preguntó Tsurara al aire. Cómo si la hubiese escuchado, Kazuto señaló con el dedo índice a una persona específica.

-Y dime, ¿Aceptas el reto, Tsukune Aono, Marina Shogun de Kraken y protector del Océano Ártico?- Dijo Kazuto con burla.

-¿¡NAAAAANIIIIIIII!?- Exclamaron Ageha y Tsurara poniéndose de pie de un salto y observando sorprendidas a Tsukune.

-"Entonces... entonces él es el Guerrero Sagrado de la academia"- Pensaron ambas madres. Por su parte, Tsukune sonrió con arrogancia mientras se ponía en pie y les dirigía una mirada retadora.

-Jamás me negaría a un reto de ustedes- Respondió con burla.

-¡Ese es el espíritu!- Exclamó Makoto mientras le arrojaba algo a Tsukune. Este lo atrapó y vio que era una pulsera.

-¿Qué es esto?

-Cómo tú sabes, no podemos pelear con toda nuestra fuerza a causa del campo de fuerza de la academia. Sin embargo, gracias a estas pulseras no tendremos que preocuparnos por eso. Están diseñadas para hacernos inmunes al campo de fuerza de la academia- Respondió Kazuto. Tsukune asintió y se puso la pulsera.

o-o-o

Todo el colegio se había alejado al menos 3 km de la Academia Yokai, puesto que no querían hacerle daños a la estructura del colegio. Los espectadores se habían alejado hasta una distancia prudencial.

-"Tsukune-kun, al fin podremos ver que tan poderoso eres"- Pensó Mizore.

-¿Listos?- Preguntó el director de la academia, recibiendo asentimientos cómo respuesta- ¡Comiencen!

-¡HHHHHHAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!- Exclamaron los 3 expulsando su cosmos de golpe.

(Insertar canción 'Breathe Into Me', de la banda Red)

 _Comienza instrumental._

Auras color azul, negro y morado envolvieron a Tsukune, Kazuto y Makoto respectivamente, los cuales se abalanzaron sobre el centro del terreno para impactar sus puños, el cual produjo una inmensa onda de choque que arrasó con gran parte de él.

Makoto creó una llama negra en su mano izquierda y golpeó a Tsukune, el cual retrocedió un poco. Trató de hacer lo mismo con Kazuto, pero él lo tomó del brazo derecho con su mano izquierda, después, le dio un puñetazo en el estomago que lo mandó a volar. Kazuto no tuvo ni tiempo de sonreír, pues una ráfaga de aire lo mandó a volar a él también,

 _And this is how it fells when I ignore the words you spoke to me._

Los guerreros se repusieron y volvieron a desaparecer, tan solo para reaparecer en el aire e intercambiar golpes a velocidades extremas.

Kazuto se alzó por encima de los otros dos y gritó:

-¡DOUBLE EXCALIBUR!- Lanzó dos ondas de energía color dorado con ambas manos, una con cada una.

Tsukune y Makoto se impactaron con violencia contra el piso.

 _And this is where I lose myself, when I keep running away from you._

Makoto, quien era el más rápido de los 3, se puso de pie rápidamente y apareció detrás de Kazuto, puso sus dos manos en la espalda del Capricornio y mandó una ráfaga de fuego negro, mandando a volar a Kazuto. Volteó a Tsukune y mandó otra ráfaga de fuego, esta vez en contra del castaño. Tsukune salió volando en dirección a Makoto, desviando la ráfaga de fuego con la mano. Tan pronto tuvo a Makoto al alcance de sus puños, junto ambas manos y le dio un golpe en la cabeza que lo mandó a estrellarse contra el suelo.

 _And this is who I am whem, when I don't know myself anymore._

Tsukune concentró su cosmos y un aura azul comenzó a cubrirlo, después gritó:

-¡HISO BYAKU RENGE! (Lanzas de Hielo del Loto Blanco)- Una enorme lluvia de lanzas de hielo se cernió sobre las cabezas tanto de Makoto cómo de Kazuto, el cual acababa de reponerse del ataque de Makoto. Ambos lograron esquivar varias y detener unas cuantas, sin embargo, no pudieron impedir que algunas de ellas si les diesen, hiriéndolos levemente.

-¿¡PODERES DE HIELO!?- Exclamaron Ageha y Tsurara, la primera preocupada y la segunda emocionada, pues sabían que eso le podría dar cierta ventaja a Mizore para conquistar el corazón del castaño, pues ambos tenían algo en común.

Ambos guerreros se repusieron del ataque, y un cabreado Makoto contraatacó con:

-¡SURENDRA JIT! (Campeón de Indra)- Un enorme pilar de energía color negro se alzó donde estaba Tsukune, el cual apenas tuvo tiempo de maniobrar para esquivarlo y aterrizar en el suelo. El pilar desapareció en el cielo. Unos segundos después, una lluvia de plumas de fuego negro descendió, incendiando gran parte de los alrededores. Tanto Kazuto como Tsukune recibieron de lleno el ataque, sin embargo, este solo les dejo quemaduras menores.

 _And this is what I choose whem it's all left up to me._

Los 3 guerreros tomaron una buena distancia el uno del otro, entonces, los 3 se desabotonaron un poco sus camisas (Kazuto y Makoto tenían puesto el uniforme de sus respectivas academias), dejando al descubierto una parte de sus pectorales (Cosa que hiso babear a algunas estudiantes, e incluso a algunas madres, para celos de los demás hombres), mostrando también unos pequeños collares: Tsukune tenía uno color dorado y naranja con forma de manta raya, Makoto uno color morado con forma de Garuda y Kazuto uno color dorado con forma de cabra montesa. Algunas chicas sufrieron hemorragia nasal al ver que Makoto tenía su tatuaje en el pecho (Les ahorraré la descripción, el tatuaje se ve idéntica a la imagen que aparece cuando Aiacos ejecuta el Garuda Flap).

Los tres chicos se quitaron el collar y lo arrojaron a un lado de ellos. Estos emitieron un brillo del mismo color que su material. Al dispersarse la luz, se podían contemplar unas enormes cajas metálicas con grabados iguales a la forma que mostraban los collares. De repente, las cajas se abrieron y de ellas emergieron unas imponentes estatuas. Tan pronto las estatuas estuvieron visibles, un enorme brillo cegó levemente a los espectadores. Entonces, las armaduras se dividieron en varios pedazos, después, estos envolvieron a los 3 jovenes.

Todos los que estaban viendo, con excepción del director, abrieron sus ojos de par en par al observar a los 3 jovenes, los cuales lucían en verdad imponentes con esas armaduras puestas. A algunas chicas se les veían corazones en los ojos al ver a aquellos guerreros luciendo esas brillantes armaduras.

 _Breathe your life into me!_

Tres gigantescas auras traspasaron el cielo y los guerreros se abalanzaron, chocando en el centro del terreno y provocando una explosión aún más inmensa que la provocada la primera vez.

La enorme ráfaga de energía desatada por el choque de cosmos provocó que algunos de los espectadores tuvieran que sujetarse a los árboles para no ser arrastrados por la corriente de aire.

 _I can feel you, Im fallllliiiiinnnng!_

-¡DIAMOND DUST RAY! (Rayo de Polvo de Diamante)- En vez de lanzar el polvo de diamante convencional, Tsukune arrojó finas ráfagas de aire congelado en múltiples direcciones, haciendo imposible que Kazuto y Makoto pudiesen escapar del poderoso ataque, el cual los alcanzó, pero...

Ignorando el dolor de las frías heridas y sobrellevándolo gracias a su resistente Surplice, Makoto se las arregló para posicionarse atrás de Tsukune.

-¡Ugh!- Exclamó el castaño al darse cuenta de que el Juez del Infierno estaba atrás de él. Sin darle tiempo para reaccionar, el Juez gritó:

-¡GARUDA FLAP! (Aleteo de Garuda)- Makoto hiso un movimiento de abajo hacia arriba con los dos brazos, el cual produjo un torbellino de aire que arrojó a Tsukune hacia el cielo hasta que se perdió de vista.

-¡TSUKUNE!- Exclamaron Mizore, Moka, Ruby, Kurumu y Yukari.

 _Falling fasteeeerrrrr!_

Kirito se abalanzó sobre Makoto con su Excalibur, pero este dio un salto mortal, quedando atrás del Capricornio, después, lo hiso retroceder de una patada. Kazuto volteó a ver a Makoto con una expresión de enojo. Este le sonrió de manera burlona y dijo:

-Deberías mirar donde pisas- Señaló con el dedo índice el suelo.

Kirito bajo la vista, solo para descubrir que estaba parado encima de una 'X'.

-"No me digas que este maldito..."- Kazuto alzó la vista y...

¡PAM!

Kazuto mordió el polvo. Tsukune, quien momentos antes había sido arrojado por el Aleteo de Garuda de Makoto, aterrizó sobre Kirito.

 _Breathe your life into me! I still need you!_

Ambos guerreros se pusieron de pie lentamente. Antes de que Tsukune pudiera defenderse, Kazuto le hiso rasguños en la pierna izquierda y en el tórax, después saltó y se posicionó encima de él para devolverle el favor a Makoto, pues uso sus pies para agarrar de los hombros a Tsukune y gritó:

-¡JUMPING STONE!- De un movimiento de piernas, Kazuto arrojó a Tsukune contra Makoto, recibiendo los dos un fuerte golpe.

-¡PERO JODER!- Exclamó Tsukune mientras se ponía de pie- ¿¡ACASO PIENSAN QUE SOY UNA PUTA PELOTA DE PLAYA!? ¡PUES BIEN! ¡YO TAMBIEN PUEDO JUGAR A ESO!- Tsukune tomó a Makoto del cuello, quien aún seguía un poco atontado, y lo arrojó contra Kazuto.

-¡MALDITO JALA BOLA!- Exclamó Makoto aún en el aire. Kirito pegó un salto y esquivo a Makoto de broma... solo para después sentir cómo recibía un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y quedaba estampado en el suelo.

 _Im faaaallllinnnnnnng! Falling!_

Tsukune se abalanzó contra Makoto, el cual hiso lo mismo. Ambos guerreros chocaron en el suelo y comenzaron a intercambiar algunos golpes.

Tsukune lanzó un gancho derecho a su cabeza, Makoto lo bloqueó con el brazo izquierdo, luego mandó una patada con la pierna izquierda y Makoto elevó ambas piernas, quedando flotando en el mismo lugar. Tsukune aprovecho esto y lanzó un puñetazo con la mano izquierda, a lo que Garuda hiso atrás su cabeza y esquivo el golpe, sin embargo, el puñetazo le voló el casco. Makoto aprovechó que la defensa de Tsukune estaba baja para comenzar a lanzar una serie consecutiva de patadas con su pierna derecha, a lo que Tsukune tuvo que retroceder para evitar los cientos de patadas que arrojó Makoto. Éste último se abalanzó sobre el castaño e inició un contra ataque, lanzando miles de golpes con ambas manos. Tsukune esquivaba y bloqueaba los golpes con bastante dificultad, pues Makoto era más rápido que él y lo único que podía hacer era tratar de anticiparse a los puñetazos. De repente...

¡PUM!

-¡AY!- Exclamó Makoto deteniendo su ataque y sobándose la mano izquierda. Tsukune había creado una pared de hielo en frente de él, la cual tenía una resistencia comparable a la de su Ataúd de Hielo.

 _Breathe into me!_

-¡KHOLODNIY SMERCH! (Remolino Frío)- Tsukune, aprovechando el aturdimiento de Makoto, le estampó un fuerte uppercut en la quijada. Makoto salió volando y, después de alcanzar unos diez metros de altura, fue envuelto en un potente torbellino de hielo.

Tsukune sonrió de medio lado al ver cómo su rival daba vueltas y vueltas. Sin embargo, su sonrisa duró muy poco, pues sintió un potente cosmos que se le acercaba por la espalda. Se dio media vuelta y...

-¡DOUBLE EXCALIBUR!- Tsukune fue recibido por dos hojas de energía dorada. Tsukune puso sus manos en frente y las agarró una con cada mano. Las dos potentes energías hicieron retroceder bastante a Tsukune, quien dejaba las marcas de sus zapatos en el suelo. Finalmente, logró detenerse. Cuando estaba a punto de lanzar esas ráfagas a un lado para deshacerse de ellas, un segundo grito llegó a sus oídos.

-¡EXCALIBUR!

-¡MIERDA!- Exclamó Tsukune mientras volteaba la cabeza. Kirito había aprovechado su distracción con el Excalibur Doble para ponerse atrás de él y lanzar una nueva Excalibur. Tsukune nada pudo hacer ante el impacto de los 3 ataques y lo siguiente que se vio fue una enorme explosión dorada.

-¡TSUKUNE!- Exclamaron Mizore y compañía preocupadas.

 _And this is how it looks whem I am standing on the edge._

Kirito se movió a una enorme velocidad, posicionándose rápidamente cerca de donde había caído Makoto. Por su parte, el Juez se puso de pie con lentitud, sacudiendo un poco la cabeza y temblando de frio. Cuando al fin pudo ponerse de pie, una hoja de energía dorado se posicionó junto a su cuello.

-Te atrapé, pajarito- Dijo Kazuto atrás de él con voz burlona. Makoto simplemente sonrió de lado, poniendo en alerta al Caballero Dorado.

-¿No has visto a tú alrededor?- Preguntó con voz burlona. Kazuto examinó los alrededores y abrió sus ojos como platos.

-Maldita sea...- Murmuró con un tic en el ojo. Resulta que se encontraban rodeados por una enorme multitud de ojos color morado, unos ojos gigantescos que se asemejaban a planetas. Eso solo quería decir que Makoto se preparaba para lanzar su...

-¡GALACTICA ILUTION! (Ilusión Galáctica)- Makoto alzó sus brazos al cielo y cruzó sus manos por encima de su cabeza. Los ojos brillaron con intensidad y emitieron una luz verde.

-¡AAAGHHH!- Exclamó Kazuto llevándose las manos a la cabeza, siendo víctima de las terribles ilusiones de su adversario. Makoto se separó de Kazuto y lo atacó con una de sus plumas de fuego, mandándolo a volar.

-¡ESO TE ENSEÑARÁ A NO LLAMARME PAJARITO!- Exclamó Makoto burlonamente.

 _And this is how I break apart, when I finally hit the ground!_

Tsukune se levantó de donde estaba. Kazuto hiso lo mismo. Los últimos ataques les habían arrancado la diadema de sus cabezas. Los tres guerreros se miraron entre sí, tratando de predecir cuales serían sus movimientos.

Tsukune fue el primero en actuar. Alzó su pierna derecha hasta un punto en donde sobrepasaba la altura de su cabeza y luego la dejó caer con violencia en el piso. Al impactar su pie con el piso, dos olas de un afilado hielo comenzaron a dirigirse a Makoto y Kirito. El primero contraatacó con sus llamas, sin embargo, estas no lograron detener la ola que se acercaba rápidamente a él. Por otra parte, Kirito hiso lo propio arrojando su Excalibur, cortando exitosamente parte la ola, sin embargo, esta se regeneró rápidamente. Ambos guerreros comenzaron a correr en dirección opuesta, haciendo varias curvas a lo largo de su trayecto, con la esperanza de despistar a Tsukune. Este simplemente sonrió con ironía y dijo:

-Es inútil, no van a evadir mi Hyo Hakugai (Persecución de Hielo)

Kazuto, que había pegado un fuerte salto pensando que el hielo solo actuaba por tierra, solo para darse cuenta de que estaba equivocado al observar que la ola lo seguía también por aire, fue el primero en ser alcanzado por la ola de hielo, recibiendo múltiples cortes en las pequeñas áreas que no protegían su armadura, y recibiendo también daño aún en las zonas que si lo protegían. El chico se estrelló con violencia en el suelo.

 _And this is how it hurts whem I pretend don't feel any pain!_

Makoto seguía corriendo y haciendo curvas para evitar que el ataque de Tsukune le diese. Con lo que no contaba, era que la Excalibur de Kirito apareciese de repente y lo obligase a hacer un movimiento brusco para apartarse y no quedar cortado a la mitad. Sin embargo, esto lo dejó sin defensa alguna ante la afilada ola de hielo, la cual terminó golpeándolo de lleno y estampándolo contra un árbol.

Tsukune volteó y se encontró a Kazuto de pie con muchas dificultades y jadeando del cansancio. El Kraken esbozó una sonrisa depredadora. En una milésima de segundo, se hallaba en frente de Kazuto, al cual le metió una patada tan fuerte que fue capaz de agrietar ligeramente la Armadura Dorada, después, le dio un potente puñetazo en la cara, mandándolo a estrellarse contra unas rocas que había en el piso.

 _And this is how I disappear, when I throw myself away!_

Tsukune sonrió con autosuficiencia, más la borró inmediatamente, pues se dio cuenta de que llamas negras, las cuales convergían de todas las direcciones posibles, comenzaba a danzar cerca de él, alzó su vista a el cielo y vio a Makoto flotando, el cual tenía las alas de su Surplice desplegadas. Lo oyó gritar:

-¡SURENDRA PRISON! (Prisión de Indra)- Finalmente, las flamas crecieron hasta convertirse en un gigantesco cubo llameante, el cual encerró a Tsukune en su interior.

-Nada mal, pero cuida la retaguardia- Escuchó Makoto. Se dio media vuelta y se encontró con Kirito, quien se abalanzó a por él con su Excalibur activada. Ésta vez Makoto no pudo hacer nada para detener o esquivar el ataque. La mano derecha de Kirito se clavó con profundidad en un costado del estomago de Makoto, aunque esa estocada no lo mataría, si era suficiente para dejarlo fuera de combate. Kazuto sonrió de medio lado-. Se acabó.

Makoto quien había tenido los ojos cerrados, los abrió un poco y sonrió de la misma manera que Kazuto.

-Tú lo has dicho, amigo mío- Comenzó Itou-. Se acabó.

-¡SURENDRA JIT!- Se escuchó la voz de Makoto, pero él Makoto que Kazuto tenía en frente no había dicho nada. Bajo su mirada al suelo y vio a otro Makoto, además de ver justo bajo sus pies un enorme circulo de luz. Observó al Makoto que tenía en frente y este se desvaneció.

-"¡MALDICION! ¡SIGO BAJO EL EFECTO DE LA ILUSION GALACTICA!"- Pensó Kazuto asustado.

Entonces, el círculo de luz se convirtió en enorme pilar, el cual comenzó a ascender hasta llevarse por delante al Kirigaya, para explotar después de alcanzar una gran altura, lanzado una enorme cantidad de plumas de fuego.

 _Breathe your life into me! I can fell you! Im faaaalllinnnnng! Falling fasterrrrr!_

Makoto fijó su mirada sobre su Prisión de Indra, la cual, como él se imaginó, comenzó a congelarse hasta convertirse en un enorme cubo de hielo, el cual se convirtió en mil pedazos. Tsukune aterrizó sobre el suelo con varias quemaduras.

Tsukune no perdió tiempo y desplegó las aletas de sus Escamas, utilizándolas cómo alas para llegar más rápido a Makoto.

-¡DIAMOND DUST!- Invocó su técnica en pleno vuelo. Makoto puso sus alas en frente de él, logrando disipar la técnica. Al replegar sus alas, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. Había no uno, sino siete Tsukunes rodeándolo.

-¿Qué diablos? ¿Acaso son ilusiones?- Se preguntó. Por respuesta, todos los Tsukunes cargaron cosmos y gritaron:

-¡DIAMOND DUST!- Siete potentes descargas de hielo se cernieron sobre Makoto. Momentos después, hubo una enorme explosión color blanco, la cual provocó que buena parte de los alrededores se congelara. Makoto terminó besando el suelo con las alas de sus Surplice. Poco a poco comenzó a ponerse de pie. Para ese momento, ya habían desaparecido 6t Tsukunes, quedando solo uno.

-Maldición, esas no eran ilusiones. Debe de haber perfeccionado esos malditos clones de hielo desde nuestro último enfrentamiento- Murmuró. De repente, Tsukune volvió a aparecer en frente de él.

-¡KHOLODNIY SMERCH!- Tsukune invocó una vez más el tornado, el cual alzó rápidamente a Makoto para segundos después estamparlo contra el piso, dejándolo atontado y con heridas de congelación.

 _Breathe your life into me! I'm still need you! I'm faaaaaallinnnnnng! Falling! Breathe into me!_

Tsukune buscó con la mirada y encontró a Kirito, el cual estaba acercándose a paso lento al susodicho con graves quemaduras alrededor de su cuerpo y con diversas grietas en su Armadura. Kirito alzó la mano rápidamente y dijo:

-¡EXCALIBUR DANCE! (Danza de Excalibur)- Kazuto usó su mano derecha para lanzar un montón de veces a Excalibur a la velocidad de la luz. Tsukune comenzó a moverse de un lado a otro a todo lo que le daba su cosmos, tratando de esquivar todas las afiladas descargas de energía que lanzaba Kazuto. Sin embargo, su velocidad fue descendiendo poco a poco. Había gastado demasiadas energías a lo largo del combate. Cuando su velocidad descendió de los 300.000 km/s a los 2.000.000 km/h, las descargas de energía poco a poco comenzaron a tocarlo. Al cabo de unos segundos, había recibido una enorme cantidad de cortadas. Tsukune cayó al piso boca abajo con las Escamas agrietadas y sangrando por todos lados.

-¡TSUKUNE!- Exclamaron Mizore, Moka, Kurumu, Ruby, Yukari y Gin. Por su parte, Tsurara y Ageha solo atinaron a llevarse una mano a la boca ante ese sangriento espectáculo.

 _Breathe into me! Breathe into me!_ _Breathe into me!_

Makoto apareció delante de Kirito, jadeando y con graves heridas. A los pocos segundos, Tsukune se reincorporó y se acercó a ellos. Finalmente, los 3 prodigios se hallaban uno frente al otro. Todos jadeaban y sangraban por todas partes. También tenían destrozadas sus armaduras. Ninguno de los 3 dijo nada, limitándose a observarse mutuamente.

 _(Instrumental)_

De pronto, los 3 hicieron explotar su cosmos de golpe, levantando enormes nubes de tierra y haciendo que los alrededores se estremeciesen. Todos los espectadores tuvieron que agarrarse a algo para no salir volando debido a la enorme energía que desprendían esos 3.

-¡Imposible! ¿¡Es este el alcance del verdadero poder de los humanos!?- Exclamó Moka abriendo sus ojos de par en par. El poder que Tsukune irradió en el momento de acabar con Kuyou había sido enorme, tan enorme que Moka jamás pensó que podría existir un poder de tal magnitud. Sin embargo, el poder que usó en ese entonces no era nada comparado con el que ahora irradiaban Tsukune, Kazuto y Makoto.

-"Tsukune no exageraba."- Pensó Moka- "Él y sus amigos en verdad son capaces de reducir planetas enteros a polvo si se lo llegan a proponer."

Los 3 guerreros comenzaron a pelear cuerpo a cuerpo.

Golpe, patada, golpe, patada. Izquierda, derecha, izquierda, derecha. Arriba, abajo, arriba, abajo. Ninguno daba tregua en sus ataques, recibiendo todos severos daños, aumentando su pérdida de sangre.

 _(Eeeeeehhhhhhhhhhh!)_

El intercambio de golpes continuaba y continuaba, dejando ojos morados y severos moretones, además de costillas rotas, pese a la protección de sus armaduras. De pronto...

-¡YA ME HARTÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ!- Bramaron los 3 al mismo tiempo completamente furiosos. Sus puños chocaron, produciendo una nueva explosión.

 _Breathe your life into me! I can feel you! I'm faaaaaaalliiiiiiing! Falling faster!_

El impacto de los ataques fue tan potente que obligó a los 3 a retroceder. Una vez se recuperaron, sus voces resonaron con un poderoso eco.

-¡CONGELA, COSMOS!- Bramó Tsukune. Una inmensa aura azul pálido lo rodeo y ésta se disparó directo a los cielos cómo un gigantesco pilar. Todo lo que lo rodeaba comenzó a congelarse.

-¡QUEMA, COSMOS!- Bramó Makoto. Una inmensa aura color morado oscuro lo rodeó y se disparó al cielo, formando un gigantesco pilar. Todo a su alrededor comenzó a arder en llamas negras.

-¡CORTA, COSMOS!- Bramó Kazuto. Una inmensa aura color negro lo rodeó y, al igual que con Makoto y Tsukune, ésta se disparó a los cielos mientras formaba un gigantesco pilar. Las rocas y el suelo alrededor de Kazuto fueron cortadas en pedazos.

Anteriormente, los espectadores habían tenido que sujetarse con todas sus fuerzas contra cualquier cosa para no salir volando a causa de la inmensa energía, sin embargo, ahora no les servía de nada, pues gran parte de los árboles a los que se aferraba la mayoría fueron arrancados por el inmenso poder, teniendo que sujetarse también de las personas que más cerca tenían.

 _Breathe your life into me! I still need you! I'm faaaaalliiiiiiing! Falling! Breathe into me!_

De repente, todo el ambiento comenzó a trastornarse a causa de la enorme cantidad de energía expulsada por los 3, dando la impresión de que estaban en medio del espacio exterior.

Tsukune extendió los brazos a los lados y comenzó a concentrar todo su cosmos en sus manos, formándose dos esferas de energía color azul claro. Entonces, el ambiente que lo rodeaba comenzó a cambiar, dando la impresión de que estaba en el mismo interior de una aurora boreal.

Makoto alzó los brazos y cruzó sus manos por encima de su cabeza. Concentró todo su cosmos y 3 gigantescos ojos color morado aparecieron en medio del cielo, deformando también el ambiente y dando la impresión de que se hallaban en medio de centenares de asteroides.

Kazuto juntó las palmas de sus manos y las alzó por encima de su cabeza. Una hoja de energía negra de al menos diez metros apareció en sus manos. Todo a su alrededor comenzó a volverse negro.

-¡AURORA BOREALIS! (Aurora Boreal)- Tsukune extendió ambos brazos al frente, mandando una enorme ráfaga de aire congelante de colores boreal.

-¡GALACTICA DEATH BLING! (Destello de Muerte Galáctica)- Makoto dejó caer sus manos al frente. Los 3 ojos mandaron potentes ráfagas de energía color morado, las cuales se fusionaron en un punto de convergencia.

-¡BLACK EXCALIBUR! (Excalibur Negra)- Kazuto dejó caer al frente sus manos, descendiendo junto a ellas la enorme hoja de energía, la cual comenzó a cortar todo lo que tenía en frente.

 _Breathe your life into meeeeeeee! I'm faaaaaalliiiiiing! Falling faster!_

Los 3 cosmos chocaron y se quedaron suspendidos en el aire en forma de una enorme esfera transparente. La fuerza que desprendía el choque era tan aterradora cómo increíble. Ninguno parecía dispuesto a ceder. Mientras tanto, el público hacía lo imposible para no ser empujado lejos por la inmensa cantidad de energía, al mismo tiempo que trataban de ver el inminente desenlace del combate. Las armaduras de los 3 combatientes comenzaron a agrietarse aún más gracias al potente cosmos que desprendían esos guerreros. Entonces, la esfera de energía que se había generado por el choque de cosmos comenzó a crecer, dando a entender que la energía ya se había vuelto inestable. La esfera comenzó a lanzar relámpagos de todo tipo de colores por todas partes.

 _Breathe your life into me!_

Finalmente, hubo una gigantesca explosión que hiso que todo mundo gritase.

 _Falling, falling. Falling!_

La niebla se disipó, revelando un fatídico espectáculo. Kazuto exhibía heridas por congelación y quemaduras, Makoto exhibía cortadas y heridas por congelación, mientras Tsukune exhibía quemaduras y cortadas. Los 3 tenían buena parte de sus armaduras agrietadas.

 _Breathe into me! Breathe into me! Breathe into me! Breathe into me!_

Los guerreros se miraron entre sí y sonrieron un poco.

-Kuso... parece que volvimos a empatar- Dijo Kazuto sin borrar su sonrisa.

-Je. Estaba seguro de que esta vez los vencería, cuerda de malditos- Sonrió ésta vez Makoto.

-¡Che! Tan solo esperen. La próxima seré más fuerte y los venceré a ambos- Concluyó Tsukune con una sonrisa.

Poco a poco, los 3 guerreros fueron perdiendo la consciencia.

 _Breathe!_

Finalmente, los tres cayeron inconscientes.

(Termina la canción)

o-o-o

Habían pasado alrededor de dos horas desde que había terminado la pelea. Los chicos despertaron después de una hora, demostrando la enorme resistencia que poseían. A los chicos les habían tenido que poner vendas casi en todo el cuerpo a causa de las enormes heridas que tenían (Lo cual no disgustó a las enfermeras, quienes lo hicieron sonriendo cómo unas auténticas pervertidas). Al cabo de una hora, los chicos estaban listos para irse. La mayoría de los representantes se habían ido, unas de las excepciones fueron Tsurara y Ageha, quienes no querían irse antes de ver el estado de 'su futuro yerno'.

Tsukune, Kazuto y Makoto se hallaban al otro lado del túnel que conectaba al Mundo Humano con el Mundo de los Monstruos, quedando parados en medio de la carretera.

-Bueno, fue bastante divertido pelear contra ustedes. Espero que se hagan más poderosos para la próxima- Dijo Tsukune con una sonrisa.

-Cuenta con ello- Dijo Makoto guiñando el ojo.

-Tú tampoco nos decepciones- Concluyó Kirito.

Ambos se dieron media vuelta y desaparecieron.

Tsukune suspiró y regresó a la academia. Al llegar, vio que los padres de sus amigos se estaban despidiendo de ellos. Entonces, Tsurara y Ageha comenzaron a acercarse a él. Tsukune le pidió mentalmente a Poseidon que no montaran una escena cómo la de la mañana.

-Bueno, Tsukune-kun, te encargamos la seguridad de nuestras hijas- Dijeron ambas madres al unísono. Un enorme signo de interrogación apareció en la cabeza de Tsukune. Ambas madres decidieron aclarar a lo que se referían.

-Desde siempre, esta academia ha sido un lugar peligroso. Y ahora que conocemos tú verdadero poder, confiamos en que mantendrás a salvo a nuestras hijas- Dijo Tsurara seriamente, pero aún así sonriendo. Tsukune cambió su mirada de confusión por una seria, después, sonrió.

-Descuide. Si hay algo por lo que nos orgullecemos todos los Marinas, es por defender lo que nos importa aún a costa de nuestra vida. Pero por si mi orgullo de Marina no les basta, les prometo, no cómo un Marina, sino simplemente cómo Tsukune Aono, que protegeré a sus hijas. Aún si para ello he de dar mi vida- Dijo Tsukune, haciendo sonreír a ambas madres.

-¡Pooooorrrr cierto, Tsukune-kun!- Dijo Ageha mientras abrazaba por el cuello al castaño y lo pegaba contra sus pechos, haciendo que una gotita de sudor resbalase por la sien del susodicho- Si quieres un motivo para dejar a las otras chicas y estar con Kurumu, con gusto te daré un excelente incentivo para unirte a nuestra familia- Dijo seductoramente.

-¡Mamá!- Exclamó indignada Kurumu apareciendo de repente.

-¡Oye! ¡Tan solo trato de ayudar!- Se defendió ella.

-Ayuda sería que nos encerrase en una habitación y dejase una botella de afrodisiaco disfrazada de jugo- Al ver las estrellas en los ojos de Kurumu y Ageha, sumado a las miradas horrorizadas del resto, Tsukune agregó-. Ni lo piensen. Mi hidroquinesis me hace inmune a casi todas las drogas- Esto desilusionó a todas. Si, todas, ya que el resto tuvo la idea de que si se le adelantaban a Ageha y Kurumu y aplicaban el mismo plan, tal vez podrían haber terminado en la cama con el buen Tsukune.

 _Continuara..._

Curiosidades: Asia Argento de Virgo.

Ella es considerada como la Doncella de corazón más puro dentro de la Orden de Athena, siendo también la 'consentida de la orden', pues todos los demás dorados (Sobretodo Issei y Rías) la sobreprotegen.

Omake.

Sekai, tratando de escapar de un enfurecido Makoto, había terminado por irse a Rozan con la esperanza de llegar al Santuario Submarino y despistarlo. No pensó mucho, dejando simplemente que sus pies la guiasen hasta uno de los pilares. En poco tiempo, se halló frente al Pilar del Pacifico Sur y sonrió antes de entrar. Una vez en su interior, se topó con el guardián: Rito Yukki de Scylla.

-¿Eh? Tú eres Sekai Saionji-san de Behemot, ¿No es así? Sairenji-san me ha hablado mucho de ti- Dijo Rito con una sonrisa amistosa, a lo que Sekai sonrió con fingida inocencia.

-Bueno, digamos que tuvo un pequeño contratiempo en el inframundo y tuvo que irme- Dijo. Rito la miró escéptico mientras arqueaba una ceja, recordando algunas de las cosas que Haruna le había comentado de ella.

-¿No será acaso que tratas de escapar de Makoto de Garuda para no hacer tú papeleo?- Soltó aburrido. Por respuesta, la castaña se acercó sensualmente al Marina y dijo en tono seductor:

-No dejarías sola a una dama en peligro, ¿O sí?- Por respuesta, Rito también sonrió y se acercó a ella peligrosamente.

-Por supuesto. Y de la misma manera que yo voy a ocultarte del buen Juez, yo espero obtener algo a cambio- Dijo sonriendo.

-¿Me vas a 'cobrar'?- Preguntó indignada y pensando que se refería a algo… sexual. Rito se encogió de hombros restándole importancia.

-Es la ley del dar y recibir. Así queeeeeeeee, ¡Ten!- Sin que Sekai se lo esperase, el Shogun depositó en las manos de la Espectro una enorme cantidad de papeles e informes, los cuales la hicieron tambalearse e irse de bruces contra el suelo. Rito se arrodilló junto a ella y la miró divertido.

-¡Eso no es justo, Shogun!- Exclamó la castaña mientras cerraba los ojos y agitaba el puño infantilmente, a lo que Rito dejó escapar una sonora carcajada.

-Supongo que recibir tanto tiempo las bromas de Risa Momioka me ha servido para algo...

Fin Omake.


	11. El secreto de Kyoko, la prima de Tsukune

Capítulo 10: El secreto de Kyoko, la prima de Tsukune.

-Con esto terminamos el programa de hoy. Recuerden, señores padres: Tengan vigilados a sus hijos para evitar el embarazo precoz o enfermedades.- Dijo el reportero de la televisión.

Kasumi Aono contemplaba la televisión con una mirada preocupada. Su hijo iba a una escuela en donde pasaba todo el período escolar, y a ella le preocupaba de sobremanera que su único hijo pudiese embarazar a una chica, después de todo, ella debía admitir que Tsukune se había vuelto bastante apuesto durante los dos años que estuvo desaparecido...

Kasumi dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro. Ella siempre había sido una madre muy sobre protectora para con Tsukune, sin embrago, cuando más Tsukune necesitaba que ella lo protegiera (El día de su desaparición repentina), ella no estuvo ahí para él.

Otra de las cosas que la hacía sentir mal, era él hecho de que Tsukune se rehusaba a decirle a ella y a su padre lo que había vivido durante los dos años que estuvo desaparecido. Su hijo debía de haberlo pasado muy mal cómo para no querer contarle a nadie lo que había pasado durante ese tiempo…

-*TOC* *TOC*- Sonó la puerta. Kasumi se levantó para ir a abrir.

Al abrirla, se topó con una imagen que ella no esperaba ver.

-Hola, mamá- Saludó Tsukune con una sonrisa.

o-o-o

-Y dime, ¿Cómo te ha ido en esa academia, Tsukune?- Preguntó Kasumi sonriendo, a lo que Tsukune le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Pues en verdad ha sido muy entretenido estar en esa academia. Doy gracias a Dios que mi padre haya encontrado ese folleto- Respondió Tsukune mientras daba un sorbo a la taza de té que su madre le había ofrecido. Su madre ensanchó un poco su sonrisa y preguntó:

-Aparte de eso, ¿No hay nada más que comentarme? ¿Algo sobre una chica, tal vez?- Dijo Kasumi con una sonrisa pícara.

El pobre Tsukune se atragantó con el té, el cual se vio obligado a escupir por la repentina pregunta de su progenitora, y tuvo que darse varios golpecitos en el pecho para no ahogarse.

-Bu... bueno... la v-verdad es que...- El pobre Tsukune se había puesto rojo, pues esa pregunta no se la esperaba de su madre-… E-en realidad... si hay una chica- Dijo bajando la mirada completamente sonrojado. Kasumi sonrió y se paró para ponerse al lado de su hijo.

-¿Cómo es ella?- Preguntó. Tsukune tragó saliva. Si bien él había sido entrenado para mantener sus emociones bajo control, jamás había pensado que llegase el día en el que su madre le hiciera ese tipo de preguntas, más aún teniendo en cuenta lo sobre protectora que era para con él, lo cual lo había llevado a pensar que ella desaprobaría que saliese con una muchacha.

-Bu-bueno, la verdad es que ella tiene una personalidad que la mayoría consideraría cómo un poco... peculiar. Pero es precisamente eso lo que le da encanto. También cabe destacar que ella es muy hermosa- Dijo completamente sonrojado, pues al decir la última frase, no pudo evitar recordar la bella figura de Mizore en bikini.

-¿Huh? Hijo... la nariz te sangra- Dijo Kasumi preocupada. Tsukune parpadeó y se llevo una mano a la nariz, después, la puso en frente de sus ojos, notando un líquido rojo en sus dedos. Cómo su madre había dicho, el sufría una hemorragia nasal.

-Tranquila, no es nada- Se apresuró a excusarse Tsukune.

Antes de que pudiesen seguir con su conversación, se oyó el timbre.

-Espera aquí, veré quien es- Dijo Kasumi con una sonrisa.

Se levantó y fue hasta la puerta. Al abrirla, se llevó una sorpresa que sus cejas se elevaran con sorpresa (Cómo siempre, sus ojos permanecían entrecerrados). En frente de la puerta se hallaba una hermosa muchacha que aparentaba la misma edad de su hija. Cabello corto color morado pálido, ojos azules, los cuales también eran de una tonalidad pálida y carecían de pupilas, y llevaba una chupeta en la boca.

-"¿Quién será?"- Se preguntó Kasumi.

-Buenas tardes, señora Aono. Soy la novia de su hijo- Dijo la muchacha sin pelos en la lengua.

Por otra parte, Tsukune, el cual bebía su té con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, sintió un pequeño escalofrío recorrerle la espina, dándole un mal presagio. Decidió concentrarse para averiguar si algún cosmos hostil se acercaba. Una vez analizó los alrededores, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y escupió el té que había estado bebiendo.

-"¿¡Es ese el cosmos de Mizore!?"- Pensó antes de salir corriendo a la puerta. Al llegar, comprobó sus sospechas: Su madre estaba haciendo pasar a Mizore a la casa. Kasumi volteo a ver a su hijo y sonrió un poco.

-Justamente te iba a buscar, hijo, ¿Ella es la chica de la que me estabas hablando?- Preguntó sonriendo, a lo que Tsukune pasó saliva y asintió ligeramente- ¿Porqué no me habías dicho que era tu novia?- La expresión de Kasumi cambió de golpe a una dolida, poniendo nervioso a Tsukune, el cual negó con las manos repetidamente.

-¡No-no es eso... Es solo qué...!

-Hola Tsukune-kun- Se escuchó la voz de Mizore detrás de Kasumi.

Tsukune miró por encima del hombro de Kasumi y se sonrojó un poco al ver a la chica que le gusta en su casa.

-Hola, Mizore-chan- Dijo tratando de disimular su nerviosismo.

o-o-o

-Así que ésta es tu habitación- Dijo Mizore mientras se sentaba en la cama de Tsukune.

Tsukune soltó un suspiro y dijo:

-Mizore, en serio me agrada tú presencia, pero si te vas a quedar aquí, es necesario que pongamos algunas condiciones por el bienestar mental de mi familia- Dijo Tsukune, a lo qué Mizore lo miró curiosa.

-¿Qué condiciones?- Preguntó ella.

-Primero que nada: Mis padres no tienen ni la más mínima de que asisto a una academia de monstruos. Así que no digas nada que pueda levantar sospechas sobre la verdadera naturaleza de la academia- Al ver que Mizore asintió, Tsukune suspiró y continuó-. Número dos: No quiero que te transformes estando aquí ni utilices tus poderes en presencia de ningún civil, incluyendo mis padres- Mizore volvió a asentir, Tsukune agregó-. Tercero y último: Por nada del mundo, repito, POR NADA DEL MUNDO, menciones o hagas referencias a los Ejércitos Divinos, y mucho menos que yo pertenezco a uno de ellos.

-¿Tus padres no saben que eres un Marina Shogun?- Preguntó Mizore sorprendida.

-No, y lo último que quiero es que se enteren. Escucha: Mi madre siempre ha sido bastante sobre protectora para conmigo, ¿Cómo crees que reaccione que me la paso todo el tiempo jugándome el cuello una batalla tras otra para proteger a unas personas que ni siquiera conozco?- Mizore no tuvo más opción que darle la razón al castaño. Por otra parte, Tsukune suspiró, un poco más relajado, y dijo- Si tú quieres, puedes tomar una ducha. Yo me baño después de ti.

-Tranquilo, yo me baño después. Primero tengo que desempacar todo- Respondió Mizore con una sonrisa.

o-o-o

Tsukune se sentó en la tina y disfrutó del agua helada, casi congelada, cómo a él le gustaba. Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa al pensar que Mizore se quedaría en su casa. Cerró los ojos y se sumergió un poco en la tina, dispuesto a dormir un rato...

De repente, escuchó que abrían la puerta del baño.

El castaño se irguió rápidamente al sentir que alguien se acercaba. Al fijar su vista en la puerta, la cual ahora yacía cerrada, no vio a nadie, sin embargo, podía sentir a alguien acercarse sin necesidad de siquiera verificar su cosmos. Se detuvo un segundo y, al no ver a nadie, decidió utilizar su percepción. Se concentró y después frunció el ceño con sorpresa.

-"¿Qué ese cosmos no es el de...?"

-¡YAHOO!- Se escuchó. Tsukune se arrimó a un lado de la tina para que su agresor no se estrellara contra él, después de que salpicase agua y que su atacante se hubiera hundido, Tsukune dejó escapar un...

-¿¡KURUMU!? ¿¡QUE CARAJO HACES AQUÍ!?- Exclamó entre sorprendido y molesto.

-¡ESTÁ HELADAAAAAAAAA!- Exclamó Kurumu mientras salía de la tina y se agarraba su cuerpo, cubierto tan solo por un delgado bikini color dorado, para quitarse el evidente frío que sentía. Tsukune simplemente la miró arqueando una ceja, casi cómo diciendo "¿Estás tonta?"

-¿Y qué esperabas? ¿Qué me bañase con agua caliente?- Ironizó Tsukune mientras hacía rodar los ojos. Se enserió y le dirigió una mirada inquisitiva a Kurumu mientras se cruzaba de brazos- ¿Se puede saber que haces aquí?

Ante la mirada de Tsukune, Kurumu se encogió un poco de los nervios.

-Etto... ¡Yahoo... hoo!- Murmuró en un tono apenas audible y muy nerviosa.

-Nada de '¡Yahoo!', solo dime por qué diablos estás en mi casa- Dijo con un tic en el ojo-

Cuando Kurumu estaba por responder, la puerta del baño se abrió poco a poco. Tsukune abrió sus ojos de par en par al ver entrar a Mizore en un traje de baño color purpura con rayas blancas. Sin embargo, Tsukune no pudo disfrutar mucho de la vista, puesto que Mizore frunció el ceño bastante enojada.

-"Oh oh"- Pensó Tsukune un poco asustado.

-¿Qué rayos hace ésta tetuda aquí, Tsukune-kun?- Preguntó Mizore con el rostro ensombrecido y voz de ultratumba, causando qué el pobre Tsukune tragase grueso.

-Pu-pues, veras...- Trataba de decir Tsukune.

-¿A quién llamas tetuda, maldita acosadora?- Respondió Kurumu molesta.

Tres segundos... dos segundos... un segundo...

...Cero.

Un enorme estruendo se escuchó en el baño de la casa. Kasumi Aono se asomó por las escaleras desde la planta baja.

-¿¡Ocurre algo!?- Preguntó desde donde estaba con preocupación.

-*Toc* *Toc*- Se volvió a escuchar el sonido de la puerta.

Kasumi se debatía entre ir a ver qué pasaba arriba o abrir la puerta. Finalmente, suspiró y optó por lo segundo. Al abrir la puerta, se llevó una enorme sorpresa.

En frente suyo, estaban paradas una niña castaña de más o menos 11 años y una chica pelirrosa de más o menos la misma edad de su hijo.

-Buenas tardes, ¿Es usted la mamá Tsukune-kun?- Preguntó la pelirrosa.

Cuando la sorprendida Kasumi estaba a punto de responder, se volvió a escuchar otro estruendo.

-¡VUELVE AQUÍ, VACA LECHERA!

-¡TE HARÉ PEDAZOS, HIELERA PARLANTE!-

-¡DEJEN DE PELEAR EN MI CASA, MALDITA SEA!

Las 3 mujeres de la sala fijaron su vista en las escaleras y vieron bajar por ellas a Mizore, Kurumu y Tsukune, las dos primeras en bikini y el último tapado solo por una toalla que le cubría la cintura, dejando al descubierto todo su torso. Moka y Yukari se sonrojaron al ver (Otra vez) él formado torso de Tsukune. Kasumi aún no atinaba a decir nada, puesto que estaba demasiado sorprendida por el hecho de que hubiera 3 hermosas adolescentes (Yukari no contaba para ella) bajo el mismo techo que su hijo, de las cuales dos estaban en bikini y peleándose (Según ella entendía) por su hijo. Sin embargo su shock no le duró mucho, puesto que Tsukune quedó dándole la espalda a su madre. Su madre abrió sus ojos de par en par y apuntó a la espalda de su hijo, después, dejó escapar un agudo grito. Todos centraron su mirada en la mujer mayor. Cuando Tsukune se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba, solo tuvo un pensamiento.

-"Ay no..."

-¿¡QUE RAYOS TIENES EN LA ESPALDA, TSUKUNE!?- Exclamó Kasumi más alterada que nunca. Tsukune agitó los brazos como si de alas se tratasen mientras hablaba.

-¡E-espera, mamá! ¡Te juro que existe una explicación razonable...!- Trataba de calmarla su hijo. Los ojos de Kasumi se fueron para atrás y...

... Se desmayó.

-¡Mamá!- Exclamó Tsukune.

o-o-o

Había pasado una media hora después del desmayo de Kasumi cuando esta finalmente despertó. Lo primero que hiso al levantarse, fue acorralar a su hijo y someterlo a un interrogatorio acerca de por qué tenía un tatuaje en su espalda. Tsukune simplemente dijo que lo había obtenido durante el tiempo que estuvo desaparecido. Eso bastó para callar a su madre, sacándole un suspiro de alivio a Tsukune.

Un rato después, hiso acto de presencia Kyoko, la prima de Tsukune, que estaba bastante divertida con situación actual, puesto que no tardó en darse cuenta de qué las cuatro chicas presentes en la casa estaban enamoradas de su primo.

-¡Muy bien!- Exclamó Kyoko alegremente mientras caminaba de un lado al otro en frente de las cuatro chicas, que yacían sentadas en el piso de la sala, cómo si las estuviese evaluando y dijo:- ¿Porqué creen que son dignas de salir con Tsuki?

-¿No es obvio?- Dijo Kurumu de forma arrogante mientras se ponía de pie de un salto, haciendo saltar su 'delantera'.

-¡Desu! ¡Esas anormales glándulas mamarías no te dan derecho a tener a Tsukune! ¡Yo soy joven y más inteligente que tú! ¡Tengo mucho más potencial que tú, desu!- Exclamó Yukari mientras se ponía de pie y la señalaba acusadoramente.

-¡No! ¡Yo conocí Tsukune primero que ustedes!- Exclamó Moka, olvidando qué Tsukune les había comentado que conoció primero a Mizore.

-Yo soy la que más se parece a Tsukune- Dijo Mizore fríamente mientras se quitaba su chupeta y las fulminaba con la mirada.

-¡No es verdad! ¡En lo único que se parecen es en sus pode... ufufufuu!- Trataba de decir Kurumu, pero Tsukune apareció detrás de ella y le tapó la boca con la mano, ganándose una mirada curiosa por parte de Kyoko. Tsukune acercó su boca al oído de Kurumu y dijo:

-¿No les dije mientras mi madre despertaba que no mencionasen absolutamente nada acerca de la academia o de mis poderes de Marina?- Le susurró enojado.

-De todas formas, yo conozco una forma de que me escojas a mí, Tsukune-kun- Dijo Mizore con tranquilidad mientras comenzaba a quitarse la blusa.

-¿¡Pero qué haces!?- Exclamaron todos los presentes en la sala, dentro de los cuales figuraba Kasumi, la cual veía con bastante preocupación a la chica que, según la misma muchacha, era la novia de su hijo.

-"Educación sexual... ¡Mi hijo necesita educación sexual!"- Pensó Kasumi aterrada por el probable futuro de su hijo.

-"Esto en verdad será difícil de decidir. Estas chicas parecen dispuestas a todo por Tsuki"- Pensó Kyoko mientras se rascaba el mentón.

-"Por alguna razón, siento como si fuera una especie de prostituto y soy el premio de una sangrienta competencia"- Pensó Tsukune, lamentándose de que orgullo cómo Marina Shogun hubiese caído hasta esos extremos tan humillantes.

o-o-o

-"¿Prueba de cocina? ¿No se le ocurrió algo más creativo?"- Pensó Tsukune con ironía mientras observaba cómo las cuatro chicas cocinaban quien-sabe-que a toda prisa, con la clara intención de terminar antes que sus contrincantes.

Kyoko había decidido que lo mejor era organizar distintas competencias acerca de cómo debe ser el comportamiento de una novia y, la que más competencias ganase al final, era lo que se quedaría con Tsukune.

\- "Ni siquiera se molestó en preguntar si estaba de acuerdo con esto"- Pensó Tsukune con frustración.

-¡Muy bien! ¡Terminó el tiempo!- Exclamó Kyoko animadamente mientras hacía sonar un silbato.

Las cuatro chicas dejaron sus platillos en la mesa del comedor y dieron dos pasos atrás.

-¡Presenten sus platillos!- Volvió a exclamar Kyoko, cómo si ella fuese miembro de los jurados de master chef.

Poco a poco, los platillos de cada una de las chicas fueron puestos en la mesa. Obviamente, el principal juez (Quién había sido puesto a la fuerza) era Tsukune. Tsukune, para no desatar otra pelea, decidió darles la misma puntuación a todas. Y planeaba hacer lo mismo con las otras locas actividades que planeaba hacer su prima, así, declarando puros empates, no tendría que tener que estar actuando de intermediario para evitar que sus amigas se matasen entre ellas.

Pruebas de belleza, de actitud, etc, siguieron a la de cocina. Tsukune siempre hacía que empatasen a propósito. Lo último que necesitaba era que las chicas comenzasen a pelear en su forma de monstruo frente a Kyoko y su madre.

Ahora mismo, Kyoko se encontraba sobándose las sienes mientras observaba a las pretendientes de su casi hermano. En serio que Tsukune tenía sus gustos muy poco definidos. Y comenzaban a preocuparle las miradas de muerte que las chicas en frente de ella se dedicaban entre sí.

Por otra parte, Kasumi veía también con preocupación lo atrevidas que podían llegar a ser esas chicas.

A Tsukune lo que más le preocupaba era que las chicas estallasen y se transformaran en frente de su familia.

Para echar más leña al fuego, el padre de Tsukune, Koji Aono (N/A: El nombre me lo estoy inventado, ya que, aparentemente y puesto que no he podido averiguar bien, el nombre del señor Aono jamás se menciona ni en el anime ni en el manga), acababa de llegar del trabajo, llevándose una enorme sorpresa cuando su esposa le contó la situación. Sin embargo, y al contrario de su esposa, Koji se sentía orgulloso de que su hijo tuviera tantas pretendientes.

En cuanto a las chicas, la tensión entre ellas iba rápidamente en aumento. Todas se miraban entre sí como si quisieran descuartizar a la otra (Lo cual probablemente era cierto). Finalmente, una de ellas perdió la poca paciencia que le quedaba.

-¡Ya he tenido suficiente de ustedes, cuerda de harpías! ¡Resolvámoslo afuera a los coñazos!- Gritó Kurumu a los cuatro vientos mientras se ponía de pie de un salto, sobresaltando a Kyoko, Tsukune, Kasumi, Koji, Moka y Yukari.

-¡Estoy de acuerdo!- Exclamó Mizore mientras seguía a Kurumu fuera de la casa.

-¡Genial! ¡Aman tanto a Tsuki que están dispuestas a pelearse por él!- Exclamó Kyoko emocionada mientras seguía a las chicas.

-¡Kasumi, será mejor seguirlas para tratar de calmarlas!- Exclamó Koji mientras tomaba a su esposa de la mano y salía corriendo.

-¡Tenemos que asegurarnos que no cometan ninguna locura!- Dijo Moka, a lo qué Yukari asintió y también comenzaron a perseguir al resto.

Tsukune se paró parado en su sitio durante unos segundos, con sus ojos completamente abiertos. Su cerebro todavía trataba de procesar la información acerca de lo que estaba pasando. Finalmente, cuando acabó por comprender lo que pasaba, tan solo atinó a decir:

-¡MALDITA SEA NO JODA!- Exclamó más con estrés que con furia. Tsukune salió corriendo a una velocidad enorme, pero dentro de los parámetros de un humano común, para alcanzar a Mizore y Kurumu antes de que comenzasen a pelear. Conociéndolas, se dejarían llevar por el combate y acabarían por usar sus poderes. Ya fuera de manera inconsciente.

Las chicas corrían y corrían hasta que llegaron a un parque totalmente vacío. El lugar perfecto para una pelea.

Kurumu se abalanzó sobre Mizore y le lanzó una patada a sus piernas, la cual fue esquivada de un salto hacia atrás por Mizore. Después, Mizore uso la potencia del aterrizaje para volverse a impulsar hacia delante, lanzándole un fuerte puñetazo a Kurumu en la cara, el cual ella esquivo por poco al mover su cabeza hacia el lado izquierdo. La súcubo aprovechó su posición para agarrar el brazo izquierdo de Mizore (El cual era con el cual ésta la había tratado de golpear) y de un ágil movimiento arrojarla contra un tobogán. Mizore hiso una mueca de dolor al impactarse. Todo el espectáculo era observado por Kyoko, Koji y Kasumi con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Esas dos chicas peleaban cómo si fueran expertas en artes marciales.

-¿Quién diría que las pretendientes de nuestro hijo serían karatekas?- Dijo Kasumi impresionada, a lo que su esposo tan solo pudo asentir.

-¡Esto se pone aún mejo! ¡Una a lucha a puños de dos expertas en peleas por el derecho de tener a Tsuki!- Exclamó Kyoko con estrellas en los ojos.

Justo en ese momento, Tsukune hiso acto de presencia en el parque, siendo seguido por Moka y Yukari (A las cuales se les había adelantado por su velocidad). Tsukune miró con preocupación lo que ocurría. Si no detenían esa locura, podrían acabar utilizando sus poderes por accidente.

-¡PAREN DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!- Exclamó Tsukune a todo pulmón sudando frío. Por desgracia, su grito fue completamente ignorado. Y lo peor de todo...

... Lo que más temía... pasó.

Después de haber intercambiado varios golpes, Mizore, aprovechando un pequeño descuido de Kurumu, le asestó un potente rodillazo en el estomago, haciéndola retroceder y escupir un poco de sangre. Kurumu le dirigió una mirada enloquecida a la Mujer de las Nieves y gritó:

-¡PERRA!- De golpe, Kurumu hiso aparecer sus alas y las garras de sus manos. Los Aono, a excepción de Tsukune, abrieron sus ojos de par en par ante ese imposible espectáculo.

-¿Qué... está pasando?- Preguntó el padre de Tsukune con sus ojos abiertos de par en par y con evidente terror, tanto en su mirada cómo en su voz. Kasumi estaba igual que su marido. Por otra parte, el rostro de Kyoko estaba ensombrecido. Su expresión era ilegible.

-"Maldita... sea..."- Pensó Tsukune. Moka y Yukari se miraban entre ellas preocupadas y sin saber qué es lo que en verdad debían hacer.

Mizore y Kurumu se habían olvidado del mundo que las rodeaba, tan solo centradas en destrozar a su rival. Mizore decidió no quedarse atrás y ella también se transformó, incrementando la sorpresa de los presentes. Mizore arrojó varios kunais de hielo, los cuales Kurumu esquivó con mucha dificultad. Kurumu levantó vuelo y después descendió en picada para atacar a Mizore, la cual fue capaz de esquivar su ataque a tiempo. Kurumu se dio media vuelta y apuntó a Mizore con las garras de su mano derecha. Entonces, una luz verde manzana comenzó a brillar en la punta de sus garras. Todos, incluso Tsukune, abrieron sus ojos de par en par al ver el resplandor.

-¿¡Qué te parece!? ¡Ésta es una técnica que he estado desarrollando desde lo del Comité de Seguridad! ¡Ahora, tú serás la primera en probar su poder! ¡DEMON GREEN CLAW! (Garra Verde del Demonio)- Él resplandor que había estado acumulado en las garras de Kurumu salió disparado en forma de cinco haces de energía verde. Mizore esquivó la técnica de un salto. Sin embargo, al no parar Mizore el haz de energía, esta siguió recta...

... con dirección hacía Tsukune.

Al percatarse de esto, todos gritaron con preocupación. Su madre derramaba lágrimas al ver esa energía acercarse a su hijo.

-"Maldición. Al recibir esa descarga y ver que no me hiso ningún efecto, mis padres se darán cuenta de que algo anda mal conmigo"- Tsukune, el cual ahora se movía a velocidad luz en su propio eje para poder tener tiempo de pensar, analizó su situación. Al final, tomó una decisión- "¡Al diablo! ¡De todas formas ya vieron la transformación de Kurumu y Mizore!"- Tsukune alzó su mano derecha con toda la intención de bloquear el ataque que se cernía sobre él, pero...

... Una silueta femenina se interpuso entre ambos. Tsukune la reconoció de inmediato y no dudó en gritar con preocupación:

-¡KYO KYO!- Efectivamente, Kyoko se había interpuesto entre la Garra Verde del Demonio y Tsukune. Una cegadora luz se expandió por todo el lugar. Al volver a abrir sus parpados, las cejas de Tsukune saltaron hacía arriba, abriéndose sus ojos de par en par- Kyo... Kyo- Murmuró Tsukune en shock.

Delante de él, Kyoko se hallaba parada, con la ropa destrozada, pero sin el más leve rasguño, aunque estaba jadeando exhausta. Todos tenían sus ojos abiertos de par en par.

-Maldición. No sé que rayos sean ustedes, pero no les dejaré dañar a mi hermano- Dijo Kyoko furiosa mientras sus manos comenzaban a ir de un lugar a otro, como si estuviese dibujando algo en el aire. Tsukune abrió sus ojos de par en par al reconocer la figura que Kyoko trazaba en el aire.

-"Esa figura... es la constelación Equuleus" (Nombre latín de la constelación 'Caballo Menor')- Los ojos de Tsukune se agrandaron todavía más al ver el potente cosmos azul oscuro que comenzaba a cubrir a Kyoko- "Acaso... ¿Acaso Kyoko es una...?"- Se preguntaba Tsukune. De repente, Kyoko detuvo su movimiento y gritó:

-¡EQUULEUS RYUSEI KEN! (Meteoros de caballo menor)- Kyoko comenzó a dar cientos de puñetazos al aire, los cuales generaron potentes ráfagas de energía del mismo color que su cosmos. Kurumu y Mizore abrieron de par en par sus ojos sin tener tiempo de reaccionar ante el inminente ataque. Pero...

... Una silueta masculina apareció delante de Mizore. Alzó su mano derecha y comenzó a detener todos los puñetazos, uno por uno. Ahora fue Kyoko quien abrió sus ojos de par en par al ver quien había detenido todos sus ataques.

-¿Tsu-ki?- Murmuró Kyoko casi en shock. Los padres de Tsukune no atinaban a reaccionar ante lo que estaba pasando. Las chicas tampoco entendían del todo la situación. Tsukune simplemente miró con seriedad a Kyoko y preguntó:

-Eres la Saintia de Bronce de Equuleus, ¿Cierto?- Fue todo lo que preguntó. Aunque él conocía la respuesta, quería escucharla de la boca de prima.

-Có- ¿Cómo lo...?- Trataba de preguntar Kyoko, pero fue interrumpida.

-Porqué soy el Marina Shogun de Kraken- Respondió Tsukune de forma demasiado directa.

-¿¡Qu- qué tú eres...!?

-¿¡QUE PASA AQUÍ!?- El grito aterrado de Kasumi hiso que todos volvieran sus vistas al matrimonio Aono. Tsukune simplemente suspiró.

-"Ésta será una larga y fea noche"- Pensó el castaño

o-o-o

Tsukune no tuvo más opción que contarle a Kyoko y a sus padres tanto de desaparición hace dos años, su formación cómo Marina, sus nuevos poderes y su estadía en la Academia Yokai. Kyoko, quien efectivamente era una Saintia, fue capaz de comprender con facilidad las palabras de Tsukune. Caso totalmente distinto fue el de sus padres. Kasumi al principió acusó a los Marinas de secuestradores, pero Tsukune la calmó diciéndole que había elegido por voluntad propia realizar el entrenamiento. Después se enojó al enterarse que su hijo podía perder la vida a causa de todas esas peligrosas misiones, a lo que el castaño respondió que él lo hacía para proteger personas inocentes. También se enojó por el hecho de que le hicieran un tatuaje a su hijo a tan corta edad, Tsukune ésta vez le había dicho que era obligatorio (Aunque en realidad el tatuaje era opcional, pero no era suicida cómo para decírselo a su madre). En cuanto a Kyoko, ella explicó que la academia a la que iba era una tapadera para buscar gente que tuviera un cosmos por encima de lo normal, de modo que ella fue una de las personas cuidadosamente seleccionadas para realizar entrenamientos que eran impartidos por varios senseis distintos. Era algo así cómo si se trataran de 'Clases especiales'. Finalmente, todo se calmó y los padres de Tsukune aceptaron que él fuera un Marina y que además asistiera a la Academia Yokai. Moka, Yukari y Kurumu se fueron a una posada para pasar las vacaciones en la ciudad. Mizore se quedó a dormir en el cuarto que estaba libre en la casa de los Aono.

Así es cómo termina otro loco día en la vida de nuestro querido Shogun de Kraken.

 _Continuara..._

* * *

Curiosidades: Yuuki Konna de Crisaor (Pertenece a SAO).

Ésta hiperactiva y simpática chica y es una de los siete Shoguns. Ella mantiene una amistad particularmente cercana con Asuna de Sagitario, Kazuto de Capricornio y Rito de Scylla. Ella suele evitar el contacto con Raynare de Limnades, a quien ella tiene mucho miedo, pese a tener ambas la misma posición y tener un nivel similar en poder.

Omake.

Después de unas dos horas, Sekai finalmente había terminado de hacer el papeleo con el que Rito la había chantajeado. La joven Behemot suspiró y miró a su alrededor. Aún se hallaba en el Santuario Submarino. Se apoyó contra una columna y suspiró.

-¿A dónde debería ir...?

-Al trabajo.

-¡AAAAAHHHHH!- Exclamó Sekai mientras pegaba un salto y se daba media vuelta. Al otro lado de la columna yacía Makoto parado con una sonrisa que no auguraba nada bueno- Oh oh.

-Te escondes bien, debo quitarme el sombrero por eso. Por fortuna, yo sé cómo sacarte de ese escondite- Dijo con una sonrisa que transmitía una inocencia muy mal fingida.

Sin esperar a que siguiera hablando, Sekai salió corriendo. Tras de ella pudo escuchar a Makoto gritando:

-¡SURENDRA JIT!

Una enorme lluvia de plumas de fuego se cernió sobre Sekai, la cual corría por su vida con lágrimas en sus ojos.

Fin omake.


	12. ¡QUIERO SU OPINIÓN!

**¡NOTA IMPORTANTE! ¡QUIERA SU OPINIÓN!**

 **Hola a todos, mis queridos lectores. Normalmente no subiría un capítulo tan solo cómo una nota, pero estoy trabajando en el próximo capítulo. Trabajando en el, de repente me saltó una idea en la cabeza. Pero antes de llevarla a cabo, necesito saber la opinión de los que siguen mi historia.**

 **Lo que me lleva a preguntarles…**

 **¿Quieren Lemon?**

 **¿Quieren Lemon Tsukune/Mizore?**

 **Espero con ansías sus respuestas.**


End file.
